Until time do us part
by Lamapama
Summary: Fin de la terminale, Marinette panique. Elle doit absolument dire à Adrien qu'elle l'aime,avant qu'il ne parte 1an faire le tour du monde jouer les mannequins. Le plan est simple…mais gaffeuse comme elle est Marinette laisse penser à Adrien tout autre chose sur l'homme qu'elle aime. MISERE!Amours, voyages et amitiés,nos personnages évoluent après le lycée avec humour et maladresse.
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis** : Quand les anciens élèves du de 3e se retrouvent à la fin de leur terminale, Marinette panique. Elle doit absolument dire à Adrien qu'elle l'aime, avant qu'il ne parte un an faire le tour du monde jouer les mannequins. Le plan est simple… mais gaffeuse comme elle est Marinette laisse penser à Adrien tout autre chose sur l'homme qu'elle aime. MISERE !

Amours, voyages et amitiés, on voit les personnages du monde de miraculous évoluer après le lycée avec toujours autant d'humour et de maladresse !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La fin du lycée.**

Aujourd'hui était le jour. Marinette avait entouré la date en gros dans son calendrier. Le dernier jour du lycée, sa dernière chance pour avouer ses sentiments au magnifique Adrien Agreste. Sa toute dernière chance, car la fin du lycée allait séparer les élèves de Dupont, chacun continuant dans leur voie respective. Marinette pensa à ses amis. Alya allait faire une fac de journalisme dans Paris, Nino des études en musicologie, Alix une école en sciences politiques, Mylène des études en sociologies, Ivan des études en psychologie… même Chloé Bourgeois prenait son propre envol dans une école de théâtre réputé –elle bassinait la classe depuis le début de l'année sur son acceptation au cours Florent, qui n'avait été possible que grâce à son « réseau ». Et Adrien lui… allait faire des études dans une faculté de mode, la même que celle que Marinette avait choisie. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Alya lui avait appris le mois dernier que finalement, le beau blond allait prendre une année sabbatique pour continuer le mannequinat. Au programme tour du monde il y avait des destinations proches comme l'Italie, mais aussi des destinations lointaines comme la Chine. Marinette imaginait déjà le succès que cet Adonis allait remporter dans le marché de la mode chinoise. Les chinois raffolant de visages européen, notamment de cheveux couleurs blés, d'yeux verts émeraude, et corps fin mais musclé de mannequin. Bien que Marinette ait été reçue dans son premier choix d'université, s'était avec amertume qu'elle imaginait sa prochaine année, sans lui, son amour de jeunesse, Adrien.

Marinette avait donc décidé qu'elle avouerait son amour pour lui, le dernier jour de leur scolarité à Dupont. Et avec Alya elle avait monté un plan infaillible. Marinette avait eu beaucoup de mal à fermer l'œil cette nuit-là. Même les anciens contes que Tikki lui relatait les soirs d'insomnie n'avaient aucun effet soporifique. Elle avait pensé aller prendre l'air, dans l'air frais de la nuit, mais en tant que Marinette cela lui était impossible. Elle avait donc décidé d'aller patrouiller après avoir demandé à Tikki de la transformer. Une fois changée en Ladybug, elle s'empara de son yo-yo et virevolta de toit en toit dans tous Paris. Elle s'arrêta dans son arrondissement favori, le 16e, perchée sur le patrimoine historique qu'elle préférait : la tour Eiffel. Elle regardait face au Quai Branly, les jardins du Trocadéro, les deux musées qui l'entourait et au loin l'esplanade. Elle ne se lassait jamais de la vue, et venait quasi-systématiquement tous les jours pour admirer le paysage.

Soudain Ladybug se retrouve encerclée de lumière. La tour scintillait des pieds à la tête, et Ladybug se demandait ce qu'elle préférait entre voir la tour s'illuminer du premier étage ou si elle préférait voir la danse de lumière de l'esplanade. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir longtemps à la question qu'une voix rauque et malicieuse l'interpela.

« Ma Lady est d'humeur nocturne ce soir ? Rêve-t-elle de miauler à la Lune ? »

Ladybug tourna la tête en direction de Chat Noir. Elle lui sourit, tapotant à côté de là où elle était assise, pour y inviter son partenaire depuis maintenant 4 ans. S'exécutant avec un saut gracieux, il retomba auprès de Ladybug et lui donna un furtif baiser sur la joue, ce qui fit rougir la coccinelle.

« D'humeur nostalgique, plutôt » répondit-elle le regard vers l'esplanade. Chat noir intrigué regarda dans la même direction, comme si là où regardait sa Lady indiquait toutes les réponses à ses questions. Ladybug posa sa tête sur l'épaule gauche de Chat Noir avant de lui demander.

« Et toi chaton, que fais-tu à traîner dans les rues ? »

« J'ai toujours été un chat vagabond ! » Se défendit-il. « Mis à part l'insomnie, je suis venu admirer la tour Eiffel » Il émit ensuite un « Tiens ? » surpris, voyant que la tour avait cessé de s'illuminer.

« Chaton, elle ne scintille pas toute la nuit ! » Dit narquoisement Ladybug « Elle marque chaque changement d'heure. Il doit être une heure sept si elle vient de s'arrêter. »

En guise de réponse Chat Noir lui asséna un gentil coup d'épaule, auquel elle ne pût s'empêcher de rire. Ladybug se demanda si elle devait lui faire part de ses tracas. Elle détestait parler de ses problèmes et ne voulait pas confier ses appréhensions à Chat Noir. Elle détestait se sentir fragile, et Chat Noir l'avait toujours connue forte et sûre d'elle.

Comme s'il lisait en elle dans un livre ouvert, Chat Noir lui demanda ce qui la préoccupait, d'un air interrogateur.

« Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais ? Je serai toujours là pour toi » Voyant l'hésitation de Ladybug, il ajouta « Milady, je le vois dans tes yeux… Dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe ».

Prenant un temps qui semblait à Chat extrêmement long, suivit d'une grande inspiration, Ladybug se lança.

« Beaucoup de chose… Je suis dans un grand tournant de ma vie. Je me sens à la fois impatiente, mais j'ai aussi peur de perdre toutes les personnes que je côtoie quotidiennement. On a vécu tant de choses ensemble… »

 _J'en viendrai même à penser que Chloé va me manquer,_ pensa-t-elle.

« Demain c'est ma dernière journée avec tout le monde. Cela sera un jour important… spécial pour moi, et pour nous tous. Et étrangement tout est allé si vite. Quand j'y pense, j'ai l'impression que je t'ai rencontré hier, alors que- »

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés i ans 10 mois et 2 jours ? » Demanda Chat, un air étonnamment nostalgique.

« Oui… » répondit Ladybug troublée par son regard et son sérieux. « J'ai aussi l'impression de te connaitre depuis une éternité Chat, c'est un sentiment que je ne saurai expliquer. »

« Je ressens exactement la même chose. D'ailleurs-» Chat se coupa dans sa lancée, maintenant incertain de la tournure qu'allait prendre sa phrase s'il la continuait. Il voulait véritablement dire quelque chose à Ladybug. Quelque chose qu'il voulait lui dire depuis un bout de temps maintenant.

Malheureusement ou heureusement pour lui, Ladybug ne remarqua rien de son dilemme intérieur. Elle-même replongée dans ses souvenirs. La première fois où elle et Chat avait combattu leur premier Akuma.

« Tu te souviens de la première fois que l'on a combattue avec nos Miraculous ? » la question était sortie spontanément, avant même qu'elle ne se rende compte d'avoir posé la question.

Chat Noir sourit tendrement, semblant se souvenir lui-aussi de ce jour-là.

« Bien sûr, comment l'oublier ? » répondit-il. « Je te rappelle que tu m'es tombée dessus, c'est difficile à oublier comme rencontre ! »

« J'ai été tellement maladroite ce jour-là ! »

« Oui, c'est d'ailleurs la seule fois où tu as été si maladroite. Hormis avec Reverser, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ta faute. »

Ladybug s'esclaffa avant d'ajouter espiègle « Oui, chaton avait peur de tout ! Tu étais adorablement effrayé ! »

Les oreilles de Chat Noir se dressèrent et il fit une moue qui se voulait boudeuse. C'était maintenant au tour de Ladybug d'asséner un coup d'épaule à son chaton.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire Milady. Le changement n'est pas forcément mauvais. Ses amis que tu aimes tant, tu peux toujours les revoir. La distance ne sépare pas les amitiés, c'est la négligence. »

Ladybug n'en croyait pas ses antennes, ce soir Chat était particulièrement sage, et incroyable mais vrai, il était très mature. Comme s'il avait déjà longuement pensé à la question. Avant de pouvoir lui faire la réflexion Chat rajouta :

« Et moi je ne vais pas changer, je vais toujours venir te ronronner des mots doux quand tu en auras besoin. »

 _Chat est de retour,_ pensa immédiatement sa Lady en roulant des yeux. Elle le regarda mi-amusée, mi-agacée avant de pousser un bâillement magistral.

« Besoin que je ronronne jusqu'à ton lit ? » Demanda Chat Noir, coquin.

Ladybug se contenta de lui faire non de la tête avant de lui faire la bise. Puis elle s'en alla lançant son yo-yo dans les airs. Chat Noir se retrouva seul. Il regarda l'esplanade que sa Lady contemplait tant, s'attendant peut-être à ce que maintenant qu'elle était partie, l'esplanade lui dise les secrets de Ladybug. A cette pensée, il se dit que sa fatigue pensait pour lui, cependant ne se décida pas à quitter les lieux.

Il était lui-même angoissé. Car il savait qu'il devait quitter la capitale des lumières bientôt. Il ne s'était pas résolu à lui dire, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus qu'elle ne semblait déjà l'être. « Demain » se dit-il « Demain je lui dirai tout…Demain ». Répétant cette phrase comme un mantra, il profita encore quelques instants du vent qui lui caressait le visage. Il se décida à rentrer chez lui quand la tour s'illumina de nouveau, maintenant résolu à rejoindre son deuxième amour : son lit.

En rentrant Marinette s'effondra sur son lit, les paroles de son chaton l'avaient apaisée et elle lui en était infiniment reconnaissante.

Se réveillant en sursaut à 06h58, Marinette, se leva, se prépara pour cette dernière journée en tant que lycéenne. Aujourd'hui elle allait se déclarer à Adrien. Et, rien que d'y penser, elle se sentait au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Elle se demandait comment Adrien pourrait l'aimer. Il était totalement hors-portée. Incroyablement beau, intelligent, gentil, il avait tout de l'idéal masculin. Elle était plutôt ordinaire et n'avait jamais réussi à aligner plus de deux phrases en sa présence. Elle ne se voyait pas déclamer son amour à Adrien. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup, beaucoup, de répétitions devant les photos d'Adrien qui surplombaient son mur pour ne pas changer ses mots, ou pour ne pas bégayer. Elle tenta de ne pas se souvenirs de toutes ses bourdes qu'elle avait vécu en sa présence. Elle ne voulait surtout pas se rappeler de cette fois en seconde où elle avait voulu se maquiller… Elle reprit ses esprits in extrémis, il était hors de question de se polluer l'esprit de mauvais souvenirs. Aujourd'hui allait être un jour extrêmement important, chargé d'émotions et rien ni même un akuma n'allait lui gâcher ça.

Marinette prit le vélo jusqu'au lycée. Elle avait pris l'habitude de se déplacer en vélo, plus pratique et moins bondé que les bus aux heures de pointes. Elle adorait longer les petites rues parisiennes, admirer l'architecture, passer par le 4e arrondissement pour zieuter les vitrines de créateurs. En plus de toutes ses bonnes raisons, cela lui faisait faire son sport matinal, et Marinette ne pouvait en être que ravie. Arrivée devant l'enceinte du bâtiment, elle prit un instant pour regarder la grande bâtisse. Pour la toute dernière fois elle allait rentrer dans ce le lycée Dupont en tant que lycéenne. Après une grande respiration pour se donner du courage, Marinette entra.

Elle croisa Mademoiselle Bustier, presque immédiatement, en rentrant dans la cour. La jeune femme aux cheveux roux toujours attachés en chignon n'avait rien perdu de sa joie de vivre. Elle serra Marinette dans ses bras, la priant de l'appeler Caline, maintenant qu'elle n'était presque plus son élève. Et lui proposa de se réunir avec l'ancienne classe de troisième pendant les vacances, pour un pique-nique au jardin du Luxembourg. Marinette, qui adora l'idée, se proposa volontaire pour l'organisation de l'évènement et prit congé de son ancienne professeure de français. Se dirigeant maintenant vers sa salle de classe avant d'être brusquement tirée en dessous de l'escalier. Reconnaissant la personne responsable, Marinette salua son amie.

« Alya ! Pourquoi être si brusque dès le matin ? »

« Mari, enfin ! C'est le jour J ! Tout le monde est sur le qui-vive ! J'ai agent Rose au rapport, agent Mauve, agent-»

« Ne me dis pas qu'on reprend ses noms de codes foireux Alya ! La dernière fois ça avait presque fait capoter l'opération. » C'est à ce moment-là que Marinette se rendit compte de la tenue d'Alya, ainsi que de l'équipement qu'elle transportait avec elle. On aurait dit qu'elle sortait tout droit d'un camp militaire. Bottes duck martin's, pantalon de camouflage, t-shirt saillant blanc et talkiewalkie à la main, Alya donnait des informations aux divers « agents » du lycée. Après plusieurs échanges dans le talkiewalkie Alya se retourna vers Marinette.

« Il a son dernier cours d'italien qui commence dans une heure, et selon agent vert-«

« Agent vert ? » questionna Marinnette, ne se souvenant pas de l'identité dudit agent.

« Oui, tu sais bien. Nino ! » Répondit Alya, le plus normalement du monde.

« QUOI ?! » cria Marinette, avant de se faire mettre une main sur la bouche par Alya pour lui ordonner le silence. "Tu as mis Nino dans le plan?"

"Qui de mieux pour cerner la cible ? » Rétorqua Alya, qui avait bien marqué un point « Et puis en tant que petit-ami, il ne divulguera rien, il est tenu au secret amoureux. »

 _Le secret amoureux, vraiment ? Existe-il plus bateau ?_ Se demanda Marinette, ne laissant pas le sarcasme la gagner.

« Donc, avec Nino ils vont aller se balader au parc pendant cette heure de libre. Toi et moi on va « tomber sur eux par _PUR hasard » et on aura enclenché la phase 2 du plan !_ » Dit Alya toujours plus en plus enthousiaste.

Alya était un véritable génie, Marienette le pensait sincèrement, et malgré le fait qu'elle soit peu subtile, elle était une amie en or de lui avoir élaboré ce plan, rassemblé tant de monde, pour le simple bonheur de Marinette. Marinette sourit à sa meilleure amie, se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait pour la mériter. Bien que sa folie ait pu être un motif de dispute, les deux amies ne se disputaient jamais.

Alya expliqua à Marinette le plan une fois de plus dans le chemin de Dupont au parc. Il fallait inviter Adrien à une soirée qui aurait lieu chez Marinette, avec une bonne partie des personnes de la classe. Sabine et Tom, qui avaient accepté cette soirée grâce à l'argumentaire d'Alya, avaient profité de la situation pour partir en amoureux toute la fin de semaine. Nathanael et Marc avaient été chargé d'acheter de quoi faire du punch, Juleka et Rose de quoi faire des Mojitos tandis que Max, Myène et Ivan devaient acheter de quoi grignoter. Nino s'occuperait de la musique, Alix et Kim de l'ambiance. Tout était prêt pour passer une soirée inoubliable. Marinette s'était demandée si elle devait ou non inviter Chloé et Sabrina, les deux pestes du lycée, qui n'avaient pas bien changé depuis le collège. Finalement elle s'était résolue à ne pas le faire, ne voulant pas se gâcher la moindre chance avec Adrien.

Marinette avait tout donné pour faire cette soirée. Après avoir eu l'accord de ses parents, elle avait pris soin d'enlever les photos de son mannequin préféré, les cachant sous le lit dans une boite à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

« Les voilà ! » Dit Alya, sortant sa meilleure amie de ses pensées. « Salut les garçons ! Quelle coïncidence ! »

Nino et Adrien se retournèrent, vers les deux amies. Nino debout gigotant dans tous les sens, racontant surement son dernier concert au Gibus, et Adrien lui assis sur un banc vert les bras allongés sur ledit banc, regardant avec amusement Nino gesticulant.

« Salut les filles » Dit Nino après avoir furtivement embrassé sa petite-amie. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, comme gêné par cette marque d'affection en publique, et Alya lui donna un coup de hanche suivit d'un clin d'œil complice. « Salut Mari ! »

« Salut Nino... Adrien… » Disant le nom de ce dernier Marinette commença à rougir et senti que sa gêne allait reprendre le dessus sur ces mots, expressions et gestes. Ne voulant pas une fois de plus être maladroite, elle essaya de faire abstraction de tout : du plan, d'Alya et Nino qui la fixait intensément, des yeux émeraudes qui la regardait… Adrien putain d'Agreste qui la regardait.

« Heu… Je vais une f-f-ête chez toi ! Heu chez moi… Je FAIS une fête chez MOI ce soir et je me demandais si tu voulais venir mon… heu Adrien ? »

Marinette se félicita intérieurement de ne pas avoir gaffé plus que ça et attendit la réponse comme l'annonce du saint graal.

« Bien sûr Marinette, ça me ferait très plaisir de venir. C'est à quelle heure ? »

« Vingt et une heure » Intervint Alya avant que Marinette puisse bégayer de nouveau.

« J'avais oublié de te prévenir mec ! Je suis trop désolé » Continua Nino, s'il était bon DJ il était piètre acteur, mais Adrien ne semblait y voir que du feu.

« Oh. D'accord. Heureusement mon père m'a dit que j'étais libre ce soir. Ma séance photo a été annulée. » dis Adrien d'un fin sourire.

Les planètes étaient vraisemblablement alignées aujourd'hui. Et Marinette était aux anges. Elle se contenait pour ne pas sauter de joie ou faire sa danse de la victoire.

« Dois-je apporter quelque chose ? » Demanda Adrien, ce qui la fit revenir sur Terre immédiatement.

« Apporte-toi, toi » Répondit-elle au tac au tac. Avant de se dire que cette phrase n'avait aucun sens.

Cela fit rire Adrien, qui se leva alors et pausa sa grande, douce main sur l'épaule de Marinette. « J'essayerais de ne pas m'oublier, Mari » dit-il suivit d'un clin d'œil moqueur.

Ce contact laissa Marinette sans voix la bouche grande ouverte. Nino évoquait la liste des invités comblant le blanc de Marinette, et Adrien s'inquiéta de la non présence de Chloé.

« Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas très bien, mais… » Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, visiblement gêné. « C'est la dernière fois où nous pourrons tous être réunis. »

Oh non. Non non non, ce petit air de chien battu l'avait déjà fait craqué. Et s'il continuait à la regarder les yeux implorants…

« D'accord. Tu peux l'inviter pour moi ? » Les mots étaient sortis avant même qu'elle ne les pense. Venait-elle de dire à Adrien, son amour de toujours, d'inviter Chloé à SA fête ?! Qui plus est sans trébucher sur ses mots. Oh non, non non non.

« Heu, oui. Bien sûr ! Compte sur moi »

 _Bien évidement… Elle aurait aimé ne pas pouvoir compter sur lui à ce moment précis. Argh, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle croise ce regard implorant. Pensa Marinette avant de se reprendre. Rien ni personne n'allait contre carré ses plans. Chloé n'avait qu'à bien se tenir._

« Je l'enfermerai dans le placard si elle ne sait pas se taire » murmura Alya dans l'oreille de Marinette après que les garçons furent partis. Et Marinette ne put que lancer un sourire bienveillant à sa meilleure amie. Elle était un ange tombé du ciel.

« Merci Alya… »

Tout était en place. Ou presque. Pendant le cours d'Histoire, Rose avait prévenu Marinette qu'elle viendrait en avance avec Juleka pour préparer les cocktails. Nathanaël et Marc ayant déjà donné les boissons à Rose. Ils avaient apparemment une dead-line importante à finir pour demain et voulaient finir avant la soirée de Marinette.

« Vu que le magazine marche très bien grâce à eux, on leur a demandé de faire un chapitre supplémentaire qui sortira pendant les vacances. C'est un peu dernière minute, mais bon, je suis heureuse que leur Comic sur Ladybug et Chat Noir ait tant de succès. » Dit Rose, enjoué.

« Et je sais de source sûre que ce chapitre spécial parlera d'une certaine romance entre les deux superhéros de Paris ! » Intervint Alix.

« QUOI ? » cria Marinette, sous le choc. Jamais au grand jamais une telle romance ne pourrait avoir lieu entre elle et Chat. Urgh.

« Bah quoi, tu n'as pas entendu la rumeur selon laquelle ils sortent ensemble ? » Demanda Juleka.

Marinette en guise de réponse secoua la tête toujours choquée de cette première annonce.

« Ça doit forcément rapprocher de combattre le crime ensemble. Je les imagine après avoir purifié un akuma se retrouver sur le pont des arts, s'embrasser après avoir posé un cadenas… » Reprit Rose, des cœurs dans les yeux.

« Pitié » dirent Marinette et Juleka à l'unisson, avant d'échanger un rire complice.

« Roh ! » Ronchonna Rose « vous les sceptiques vous ne pensez jamais au vrai amour ! Marinette, toi qui compte confier ton amour à Adrien » dit-elle plus bas, pour les oreilles des quatre filles « tu devrais y mettre du cœur, y croire un minimum ! »

Plus tard dans la soirée, en y repensant, Marinette se dit que Rose avait probablement raison. Cependant, l'heure était maintenant au rangement. Elle pria Tikki de se cacher, avec une grosse boite de cookie en dédommagement. La kwami était compatissante de l'angoisse de son élue. Elles savaient que s'il y avait une alerte akuma, elles devraient se retrouver dans sa chambre. En espérant qu'aucun akuma ne cause de trouble ce soir-là. L'enjeu était trop grand.

Une fois la maison parfaitement rangée, Marinette s'accorda une brève pause sur son toit. Allumant les guirlandes de lumière. Elle se prit à rêver un peu, elle et Adrien entrelacés sur ce même toit… ses pensées se perdirent quand elle entendit la sonnette.

Une demie heure après leur avoir ouvert, Marinette, Rose et Juleka s'étaient déjà servis plusieurs verres de cocktails et à l'arrivée d'Alya et Nino, les cinq amis prirent un shot de vodka. Trinquant la fin du lycée et au succès du plan Madrien (le nom du plan fièrement trouvé par Rose). Marinette avait surtout bu pour se donner du courage.

Nino lança une playlist pré-composée, il mixerait plus tard dans la soirée. Le ciel s'assombrissait lentement à l'arrivée d'Alix, Kim accompagné d'Ondine, et Max. Suivit un peu plus tard de Marc et Nath, qui racontèrent qu'ils avaient fini le chapitre supplémentaire, mais que pour ne pas spoiler personne, tout le monde devrait attendre le mois prochain à la sortie du chapitre supplémentaire.

La musique battait fort, des convives dansaient dans le salon, d'autres jouaient à des jeux alcoolisés et d'autres encore refaisaient le monde dans la cuisine. Malgré la bonne ambiance de la fête, Marinette n'arrivait pas à s'amuser. Adrien n'était toujours pas là et son cœur résonnait dans sa poitrine.

Bien qu'elle et Adrien s'étaient rapprochés à travers les années de lycée, elle avait toujours –involontairement- gardé une distance entre eux. Maintenant elle arrivait à lui parler beaucoup plus facilement. Bien qu'elle se sente souvent gauche à ses côtés, elle avait compris qu'elle le mettait sur un piédestal –non sans raison, selon elle- et que cela affectait sa façon d'être avec lui. Bien sûr, quand elle le rencontrait sous le masque de Ladybug, cela n'arrivait pas. Elle était sûre d'elle, confiante, mature, elle lui parlait avec beaucoup d'aisance. Il lui arrivait de rougir parfois et de bégayer, mais elle le gérait beaucoup mieux tant que Marinette. Parfois elle rêvait de se transformer et de dire tout ce qu'elle voulait dire à Adrien, d'avoir ce courage. Le courage et la force de Ladybug.

On voyait distinctement les étoiles à présent et toujours pas d'Adrien. Le stress et l'excitation rongeaient Marinette, l'attente devenait insupportable jusqu'à ce que-

« Désolé du retard ! Chlo a mis un peu plus de temps que prévu à se préparer… »

ADRIEN ! Enfin. La pression retombait peu à peu. Adrien suivit de Chloé et Sabrina salua les convives uns à uns. Chloé était habillée d'une robe près du corps jaune, légèrement maquillée avec un trait d'eyeliner sur les yeux, un peu de fard à joues et les lèvres roses pales. Il était difficile de nier qu'elle était vraiment magnifique.

Se faisant cette réflexion Marinette eut un moment de panique. Pour qui Chloé s'était faite belle ?

 _Pour Adrichou qu'elle question !_ la voix de Chloé raisonna dans la tête de Marinette. Chloé s'approcha de Marinette pour venir lui faire la bise. L'acte qui ne s'était que produit une seule fois auparavant, semblait dégoûter au plus haut les deux rivales.

« Très jolie tenue Chloé » Dis Marinette.

« Oh ! Merci… » Elle semblait sincèrement touchée, avant de toussoter. Se reprenant elle dit : « Enfin, bien sûr que je suis magnifique ! N'est-ce pas Saby ? »

Sabrina hocha la tête frénétiquement. Elle était toujours habillée de ses vêtements de la journée, un trait d'eye-liner sous ses lunettes. Elle salua à peine Marinette, suivant Chloé comme un petit caniche. Avant de s'en aller, Chloé dit quelque chose que Marinette allait graver sur une pierre blanche. « Tu es très en beauté aussi ce soir Marinette.»

Etait-ce bien ce qu'elle pensait ?

« Est-ce bien un compliment que j'ai entendu sortir de la bouche de Chloé ? Qui plus est à ton égard ? » Demanda Alya qui s'était rapprochée de Marinette après le départ de Chloé.

« Il faut croire… » Se contenta de répondre Marinette, un brun déstabilisée par la gentillesse de Chloé.

Chloé Bourgeois aurait-elle changé ? Se demanda Marinette se servant un autre verre de punch. En guise de réponse, une voix rauque prit la parole.

« Chloé était vraiment contente d'apprendre qu'elle avait été invitée à cette fête. » Murmura Adrien à l'oreille gauche de Marinette, qui instinctivement se mit à frissonner. « Tu sais elle a eu vent de cette soirée, et je crois qu'elle était profondément attristée de ne pas avoir été invitée. » Il se mit face à Marinette avant de reprendre « Je suis content que tu l'aies invité, Mari. »

Marinette s'en voulu instantanément. Elle ne souhaitait pas blesser Chloé. Même si elle ne la portait pas dans son cœur, elle aurait dû savoir qu'elle serait blessée de ne pas avoir été invitée. Et peut-être était-elle aussi sincère de l'avoir complimenté sur sa tenue.

« Et merci de m'avoir invité aussi. » Continua Adrien, lui adressant un sourire resplendissant.

« C-c'est moral. Heu, normal. C'est normal. » Répondit timidement Marinette.

« C'est très gentil. Tu as toujours eu bon cœur, Mari. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle. Petit à petit. Allait-il l'embrasser ? Oh ! Marinette allait s'évanouir à force de réfléchir à tous les faits et gestes d'Adrien. Et il l'embrassa. Mais pas de la façon dont Marinette l'imaginait. Il lui fit un bisou chaste sur la joue. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Nino, Marinette agrippa la manche d'Adrien.

« Heu. Oups ! » Elle le lâcha presque instantanément, comme si elle s'était brûlée en le touchant. Adrien lui jeta un regard interrogateur, étrangement familier.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose Mari ? » Lui demanda-il gentiment.

Mari. Oh elle adorait ce surnom venant de sa bouche. Peu importait le surnom qu'il lui aurait donné, sortant de sa bouche il aurait été toujours aussi fabuleux.

« Marinette ? » Demanda de nouveau Adrien, concerné.

« O-oui. Peux-tu me rejoindre sur le toit ? »

Elle l'avait dit. OH MON DIEU. Elle lui avait demandé.

« Marinette, Adrien ! Venez tous les deux ! » cria Alix de l'autre bout du salon.

Adrien, regarda intensément Marinette, avant qu'ils ne rejoignent Alix et tous les convives assis en rond autour d'un paquet de cartes. Marinette elle maudit Alix d'avoir brisé ce moment. Bien qu'elle fut soulagée, trop d'émotions fortes en si peu de temps. Marinette avait besoin d'une pause. Marinette fut surprise de ne pas apercevoir Alya dans le cercle de convives.

« Où est Alya ? » Demanda-t-elle à personne en particulier.

« Elle est partie faire un tour avec Nino » répondit Kim le sourire narquois avant de passer son bras autour de la taille d'Ondine.

« Ou-la-la » Dit Nath. Alix lui assena un coup de coude dans le ventre lui jetant un regard noir. Ses deux-là étaient la parfaite représentation de « qui aime bien, châtie bien ». Marc lui se contenta de rire en regardant Alix « martyriser » ce pauvre Nath.

Alix expliqua donc les règles du jeu. C'était une sorte d'action, vérité ou boit. Avec un jeu de cartes. Chacun à leur tour, les invités allaient devoir choisir entre une action ou une vérité donnée par deux joueurs. Si finalement il décidait de ne pas faire le gage ou ne pas répondre à la question il devait boire le nombre de gorgées affichées sur la carte.

« Bien, bien, bien commençons. » Alix était plus que ravie de proposer son jeu. « Nath, action, vérité ou boit ? Kim choisit l'action, Ondine la vérité. »

Nathanael fit mine de réfléchir avant d'annoncer qu'il prenait l'option vérité.

« As-tu déjà dessiné des modèles nus ? » Demanda une Ondine un peu éméchée.

Nath décida de boire 4 gorgées (le quatre de pique était sorti) plutôt que de répondre à cette question.

Les questions et gages s'enchaînaient. Rose avait accepté d'embrasser Juleka Chloé avait raconté une de ses plus grandes peurs -perdre le pendentif que lui avait donné sa mère Adrien avait accepté d'apprendre à Max à poser comme un mannequin -des photos avait été prise des deux garçons pour immortaliser la scène. Un joker était sorti, tout le monde bu cinq gorgées. Vint le tour de Marinette. Le gage étant donné par Chloé et la vérité par Sabrina. Autrement dit c'était choisir entre la peste et le choléra. Elle décida que finalement prendre vérité serait plus sage.

« Quel est ton plus grand secret ? » demanda Sabrina avide d'une réponse croustillante.

Et réponse croustillante il y avait. Malheureusement pour Marinette, elle était tombée sur un Roi de cœur. Autrement dit, elle devait finir son verre, quelle venait de remplir de nouveau. Cette soirée était bien plus arrosée qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

Mais hors de question de dire ce secret-là. Elle le garderait dans la tombe.

Murmurant un « C'est pour toi Tikki » à peine audible, elle termina son verre cul-sec.

« Ça s'est une décente ! » Dit Kim impressionné, tapant dans la main de Marinette qui avait maintenant la tête qui tournait.

« Oh-ho » Lança Chloé inquiète en regardant son téléphone. « Il y a une alerte Akuma… »

« Quoi ? »

« Vraiment ?! »

Oh non.

« Alya »

« Nino »

Marinette et Adrien échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient prononcé le nom de leurs meilleurs amis respectifs en même temps.

« Je vais aller les chercher ! » Dit Marinette, se levant. La tête tournant beaucoup plus vite maintenant qu'elle était debout. « Restez ici, je reviens dès que je les ai trouvés. »

Elle quitta le salon en montant dans sa chambre. Appelant Tikki dans un murmure, la kwami rentra dans la bandoulière de Marinette. Marinette redescendit, marmonnant l'excuse qu'elle avait oublié son téléphone dans sa chambre, et ordonnant à tout le monde de rester dans l'appartement. Elle descendit les escaliers deux à deux et courut quelques pâtés de maison avant de demander à Tikki de la transformer.

Ladybug sentait ses jambes cotonneuse, engourdies par l'alcool. Comment allait-elle faire ? Il fallait neutraliser l'Akuma et retrouver les deux amoureux, et sa tête tournait bien trop vite à son goût.

La coccinelle se décida à appeler son partenaire, via son yo-yo, pour se diviser les tâches. Aucune réponse. Elle essaya une fois de plus avant de prendre son envol, sans succès. Tout ce dernier mois, Chat Noir avait été très réactif. Il l'appelait souvent avant même qu'elle ne soit au courant de l'alerte Akuma, sinon il répondait tout de suite et ensemble élaboraient un plan avant de se retrouver.

Ladybug parcourut les rues les rues à la recherche du nouvel « héro » du Papillon. C'est dans le 13e arrondissement qu'elle le trouva. Il transformait, à coup de flèches, les passants en statue de bronze, une fois changées en statues, les personnes formaient une gigantesque armée à ses ordres.

« Eh toi là ! » L'interpella Ladybug.

« Ladybug… Je t'attendais. Je vais prendre ton Miraculous et te transformer en statue guerrière. Tu feras partie de mon incroyable armée, l'armée de Sun. Et personne ne pourra plus jamais dire que je ne suis pas le meilleur dans les techniques d'arts martiaux ! » Hurla l'akuma.

Sun entra à l'assaut, son arme était un arc. Il visa alors Ladybug, qui esquiva la première flèche. Elle trouvait ses réflexes affaiblis par l'alcool.

 _« C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas le moment de s'endormir, allez tu peux le faire »_ se dit-elle.

Les flèches de Sun semblaient être infinies. A chaque fois que Sun piochait pour dans son porte-flèche, des nouvelles apparaissaient rendant la rupture de stock impossible.

Voyant que Ladybug esquivait les flèches aisément, il décida d'en envoyer plusieurs en même temps. Ce qui ne facilita pas les choses pour la coccinelle, car elle devait éviter les flèches, tout en se battant contre l'armée de statue.

L'alcool n'aidait en rien Ladybug, car ses gestes étaient moins fermes, moins précis. Son temps de réaction diminué et son esprit d'analyse parti en vacances. Il lui avait fallu une dizaine de minutes pour se dire qu'elle devait se protéger de Sun en mettant l'armée de statue entre elle et Sun.

Car l'armée avait déjà été touchée une fois, donc les flèches ne serviraient à rien, et l'armée de guerriers formait pour Ladybug un bouclier géant.

Cela ne marcha pas vraiment, Sun –l'air triomphant, pouvait voler. Ce qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais fait. Il visa de nouveau la silhouette à poids noirs, qui elle se demanda :

« Mais où était donc Chat Noir ? »

* * *

 _Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous avez aimé lire ce premier chapitre !_

 _Initialement ce chapitre faisait 40 pages (eh oui ! On écrit beaucoup quand on s'amuse ! ) ), j'ai décidé de le couper en quatre, pour le rendre plus digeste pour vous, et me laisser de la marge pour écrire !_

 _J'ai hâte de lire vos premiers retours ! A votre avis, quel va être le Lucky Charm de notre coccinelle adorée ? Et Marinette va-t-elle pouvoir se confier à Adrien…?_

 _A très vite !_

 _Lanapama,_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes** : Salut à tous ! Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et encouragements ! Certains ont plus au moins deviné des éléments des prochains chapitres ! En tout cas je suis contente que la FF vous plaise !

Voici donc le chapitre 2 avec un moment Ladynoir plutôt mimi !

On se voit à la fin du chapitre !

Lamapama

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Promesse nocturne.**

Adrien tapait du pied. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de s'échapper de cette fête. Les toilettes ? Impossible. Surtout depuis que Mylène et Ivan avaient rassemblé tout le monde pour regarder les informations que livrait Nadja Chamak. Et Marinette qui ne revenait toujours pas… Peut-être pouvait-il prétendre aider Marinette en allant chercher Nino et Alya. C'était sa seule chance après tout.

« Je m'inquiète pour Marinette qui ne revient pas » Lança-t-il.

« Tu ne devrais pas ! Ladybug va stopper l'attaque comme elle sait si bien le faire, et tout sera règlé ! » Rétorqua Chloé, des étoiles dans les yeux en parlant de son héroïne préférée.

« Et que fait-on d'Alya et Nino ? Ils sont peut-être en danger. Je dois aller les retrouver ! » Continua Adrien, maintenant désespéré de sortir de cet appartement.

« On ne peut pas se diviser sans cesse, Adrien. » Calma Mylène. « Marinette va les retrouver. Ne t'en fais pas. »

« Non. Je dois l'aider. Je pars les chercher moi aussi. » Il avait dit ça fermement, ne laissant pas la place à de quelconque réponses. Et avant que quelqu'un puisse ouvrir la bouche devant la détermination d'Adrien, il attrapa son manteau, et partit à son tour de l'appartement. N'attendant pas d'être loin de la boulangerie, il sortit Plagg de la poche de son manteau.

« Plagg, transforme-moi ! »

Bon sang, mais où était donc Chat Noir ! Ladybug, s'efforçait d'éviter les flèches de Sun. Ses capacités diminuées à cause de l'alcool, il devenait difficile d'éviter les flèches. De plus, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le temps de réfléchir à une stratégie pour mettre la situation à son avantage. Et les flèches s'enchainaient à une fréquence trop rapide pour qu'elle puisse invoquer son Lucky Charm.

« Bon sang Chat Noir ! » Grogna-t-elle.

« On miaw-ppelle ? » Dit une voix malicieuse.

Ladybug rit, ce qui surprit Chat, car elle ne rigolait jamais à ses jeux de mots. Prise d'un fou rire, elle s'arrêta de courir et failli se prendre une flèche dans le dos. Heureusement, Chat noir se positionna derrière elle juste à temps, prenant son bâton comme une batte de baseball, envoyant valser toutes les flèches.

«Hahaha, Chat ! » Continua Ladybug, étrangement joviale.

« Bonsoir Milady, toujours un plaisir de te retrouver. » répondit Chat d'humeur taquine. Pour une fois que sa dame était festive. Il dut changer de technique et se décida à former une sorte de bouclier en faisant tournoyer son bâton. Il regarda Ladybug avec insistance, qui elle avait un air béat et contemplait ses yeux. Le regard satisfait de Ladybug fit rougir Chat Noir. Jamais elle ne l'avait regardé comme ça. Il l'entendit dire.

« Tu as de beaux yeux, tu sais ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir davantage. Il fallait croire que sa Lady n'était pas elle-même ce soir : son ton lent, sa voix éraillée, ses yeux mi-clos et ses joues roses étaient de gros indicateurs. Mais son ton badin était très inhabituel. Peut-être qu'il pourrait tenter sa chance, lui dire qu'il l'aimait depuis le premier jour… Mais il fallait d'abord vaincre l'akuma.

« Ma lady, j'adore me dire que tu me dragues, mais chaque chose en son temps… ne penses-tu pas que ? » Dit-il, le ton coquin.

Après un moment qui parut durer une éternité, Ladybug comprit ce que Chat Noir insinuait, et elle invoqua finalement son Lucky Charm…

« Un couvercle ? » dit-elle à voix haute, bien qu'elle se posait la question à elle-même.

« Tu as une moitié de Tupperware pour garder les aliments à l'abri ? » Demanda Chat.

Soudain, une lumière s'éclaira dans l'esprit de Ladybug.

« Chat, j'ai besoin de toi pour faire diversion. » ordonna-t-elle.

« Tu peux compter sur moi ma Lady ! »

Chat Noir et Ladybug se divisèrent. Ladybug se cacha à un coin de rue, tandis que Chat Noir prenait maintenant l'attention de l'akuma.

« Chat Noir, ta coccinelle est peut-être partie, mais je vais aussi te transformer en statue après avoir pris ton Miraculous. Prends garde ! » Cria Sun, en lançant cette fois-ci ses flèches deux à deux, avançant toujours un peu plus vers Chat Noir.

Ladybug profita de la forte concentration de Sun pour bloquer ses flèches grâce au couvercle. Une fois fait Chat invoqua son cataclysme et brisa l'arc. Un papillon noir en sortit. Et la procédure de purification commença.

« Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça, petit Akuma. »

Ladybug fit tournoyer son yo-yo, puis cria.

« Je te libère du mal ! »

Elle attrapa le papillon dans sa fuite. Le yo-yo laissa sortir un papillon blanc, qui s'envola maintenant vers les toits de Paris.

« Bye-bye, petit papillon ! » Elle lança le couvercle dans les airs finissant par son habituel « Miraculous Ladybug ! ».

Le jeune homme akumatisé était étendu sur le sol. Chat Noir l'aida à se relever.

« M-merci… » Mumura-t-il honteux. « Je ne comprends pas, je me souviens m'être disputé avec mon père, car j'ai perdu les championnats de Kung-fu. J'ai eu la seconde place. Et mon père m'a traité d'incapable. Et… je me rappelle vaguement avoir entendu la voix du Papillon. » Expliqua le jeune homme.

« Tu as été akumatisé… » Ladybug laissa une courte pause pour qu'il lui donne son prénom. Il s'appelait Tran.

« Ne t'en fais pas Tran, on va te ramener chez toi. » Dit Chat Noir

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à mon père… » Continua Tran, inquiet.

« Pour les championnats, il y en a chaque année. Tu as eu la seconde place cette année, tu peux tenter ta chance l'année prochaine. » Coupa Ladybug, se voulant rassurante.

Pour toute réponse, Tran hocha la tête. Voyant que Chat Noir lui faisait signe, elle s'approcha de lui.

« Chat, peux-tu raccompagner Tran chez lui ? On m'a chargé d'une mission en chemin… De ramener deux adolescents chez eux… » Demanda Ladybug avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

« Oh. Oui, vas-y. » Dit Chat, interloqué. Après un bref moment il reprit.

« Ladybug. J'aimerai te parler de quelque chose ce soir. Je t'attends à notre spot habituel, à une heure. »

« D'accord » fut sa seule réponse. Le premier bip de son Miraculous se fit entendre et elle adressa un regard bienveillant à Chat Noir. Ensuite, elle lança, un peu maladroitement, son yo-yo dans les airs. Il fallait maintenant retrouver Nino et-

 _Alya…_

Ladybug aperçut le jeune couple. Alya menait la marche tirant sur le bras de Nino. Elle avait dû comprendre que Ladybug était dans le coin, et voulait absolument filmer ce qu'il se passait pour le poster sur le Ladyblog.

Ladybug atterit donc devant eux.

« Ladybug ! » Hurla Alya, telle une groupie excitée de voir son chanteur préféré.

« Bonsoir Mademoiselle Césaire. Puis-je vous appeler Alya ? » Demanda Ladybug, amusée.

« Bien sûr. Et voici mon… mon petit-ami Nino. » Présenta Alya.

Si seulement elle savait.

« Alya, ton amie Marinette m'a chargé de te retrouver, elle vous cherchait. Elle vous attend devant chez toi. J'ai été retenue en chemin à cause d'un akuma, mais l'alerte est levée maintenant » Un deuxième bip se fit entendre, cette fois-ci. Elle lança un air désolé de ne pouvoir les accompagner puis s'envola une fois de plus dans les airs. Elle se dé transforma devant l'immeuble d'Alya qui était à cinq minute à pied de chez elle. Attendit patiemment, puis, arriva alors un Adrien essoufflé.

« Adrien, qu'est-ce que ? » Commença-t-elle.

« Marinette ! Dieu soit loué ! Je te cherche depuis un bout de temps. J'étais parti t'aider pour retrouver Alya et Nino, mais j'ai n'ai trouvé personne. » Expliqua Adrien, encore essoufflé.

Marinette était en train de fondre. Adrien était tout simplement adorable. Il s'était inquiété pour elle ?

« Marinette, Adrien ! » Cria une voix non loin d'eux. C'était Nino qui leur faisait de grands signes. Alya à ses côtés. Ils expliquèrent qu'ils étaient partis faire un tour au parc, quand Nino reçu une notification sur une alerte akuma. Alya avait donc voulu voir ça, pour faire un reportage pour le Ladyblog, mais qu'ils étaient arrivés trop tard.

« D'ailleurs Marinette, merci d'avoir prévenue Ladybug de nous chercher ! » Remercia Alya.

« Oh… C'est normal… » Marinette rougi, et se gratta le derrière de la tête.

Adrien resta étrangement silencieux.

« Bon on y retourne ? » Proposa Nino, frissonnant.

Ils arrivèrent chez Marinette cinq minutes plus tard. Rose sauta dans les bras de Marinette, heureuse de les voir saint et saufs. Alya s'excusa d'avoir effrayé ses amis et raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Alix résuma ce qu'ils avaient vu aux informations de . Et vu l'heure, tout le monde se décida à rentrer chez eux.

Adrien s'approcha de Marinette.

« Marinette, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose tout à l'heure… »

Oh oui, c'est vrai. Elle avait presque oublié ce « détail ». Il était vrai qu'elle voulait toujours lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, mais aujourd'hui ne semblait pas être le moment idéal.

« Cela peut attendre un autre jour, ne t'en fais pas. » Rassura Marinette. Bien qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait le courage de le lui dire un autre jour.

Le visage d'Adrien devint inquiet. Il était vraiment adorable, pensa Marinette. Il haussa son sourcil droit, et fronça le nez.

« Tout va bien, Adrien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. » Marinette rougissait toujours un peu, les restants de ce qui avait été son carburant cette soirée l'aidaient à affronter ce visage si parfait.

« Tu me rassures, je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour toi, quand tu es partie seule. »

Il parût surpris qu'elle ait deviné sa question. Il reprit une mine plus enjouée, et étreignit Marinette lui murmurant quelques mots. Etait-il nécessaire de dire que Marinette allait exploser de toute cette attention que son amour de jeunesse lui portait ?

Aprè qu'il soit parti, Marinette s'effondra dans les bras d'Alya.

« Alyaaa, j'ai trop bu… je commence à halluciner sérieux. » Marinette avait la voix de plus en plus trainante et parlait comme une enfant.

« Si tu parles du fait qu'Adrien t'a pris dans ses bras, ce n'était pas une illusion. Nino peut autant en témoigner que moi » Répondit Alya on ne peut plus sérieuse, conduisant Marinette jusqu'au canapé. Tous les invités étaient maintenant partis, Alya et Nino étaient restés pour aider Marinette à ranger. Nino hocha la tête lentement tout sourire, pour confirmer les propos d'Alya.

Le couple allongea Marinette, après lui avoir donné un verre d'eau. Alya se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir laissé Marinette gérer la soirée toute seule si longtemps, alors qu'elle avait proposé l'idée de la fête à Marinette. Elle s'attela avec Nino au rangement de l'appartement. Ramasser les verres en plastique (recyclable), ranger la nourriture qui n'avait pas été touchée, passer la serpillère… Marinette ronflait légèrement du canapé.

« T'es sûre qu'on doit pas la réveiller ? » demanda Nino.

« On la réveillera quand on aura fini le ménage bébé. » répondit Alya autoritaire.

« Maaaais… Je suis fatigué aussi. »

« Soit raisonnable, Marinette n'a probablement pas dormi de la nuit, elle stresse depuis le début de la semaine sur cette soirée… Tu sais pourquoi. » Alya regarda sévèrement Nino.

« Oui, je sais. Elle le lui a dit finalement ? » demanda Nino curieux.

Alya fit non de la tête, sa bouche inclinée. Même si elle savait que Marinette avait eu une bonne raison de ne pas dévoiler ses sentiments à Adrien.

« Elle n'était simplement pas prête. » Nino avait dit ça comme si la réponse était évidente.

« Mmh-mmh, je lui ai peut-être forcé la main. Je m'en veux un peu. »

« Mais non mon amour, Mari te connait bien. Elle sait faire la part des choses. Je sais que tu sais te montrer très persuasive, mais, regarde finalement elle a choisi de faire ce qu'elle voulait vraiment faire, ou du moins, ce qu'elle s'est senti capable de faire. » rassura Nino, en prenant la main de sa petite amie.

« Tu dois avoir raison. Et puis, il y a du progrès ! Si tu regardes en comparaison avec la dernière année de collège. C'est à des kilomètres ce que cela était en 3e. » finit Alya en riant légèrement aux souvenirs de sa Marinette de 14 ans.

« Marinette ? »

« Mari… »

Quelques petites secousses sur son bras virent tirer Marinette du pays des rêves.

« Marinette, on a fini le ménage, et on va rentrer chez moi… Tu dormais, mais il faut que tu fermes ta porte à clés. »

La voix douce d'Alya, n'aidait pas Marinette à se lever. C'était d'ailleurs, dans sa vie quotidienne, un problème. Pratiquement rien ne réveillait Marinette. Il fallait que Tikki crie plus fort que son alarme pour la tirer hors de ses songes. Marinette s'efforça d'ouvrir les yeux. Et accompagna Alya et Nino à la porte. Après les avoir étreint en guise d'au revoir, Marinette se risqua à demander l'heure.

« Minuit cinquante-deux minutes et 37, non 38… 40 secondes. » Répondit Nino.

Alya lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Avant de reprendre :

« Il est une heure du mat' en gros. Je compte sur toi pour te mettre au lit Mari » Elle fit la bise à Marinette avant de claquer la porte de l'entrée, tandis que Marinette encore hébétée, tourna le verrou.

Il était déjà assez tard, mais pas si tard que cela. Elle était tellement fatiguée. Cette soirée l'avait épuisée. Et les mots qu'Adrien lui avait murmurés avant de s'en aller tournaient dans sa tête : « Merci pour cette soirée Mari. » Ah ! Décidemment elle adorait ce surnom. « Mari » cela sonnait incroyablement bien quand il le disait. Cela la rendait ivre de joie. Bien qu'elle se sente moins saoule que plus tôt dans la soirée, la pensée de ce surnom avait été comme la prise de 2 shooter de cafés/tequila. Bien qu'il soit une heure du matin-

Une heure du matin…

« Chat ! »

Marinette se rendit compte de cet oubli, et commença à courir, se préparant pour sa rencontre avec Chat, qui l'attendait. Il devait lui dire quelque chose d'important. Il était largement temps de partir… Elle risquait d'avoir du retard.

« Tikki, transforme-moi ! »

Sur le chemin elle se demanda ce dont son Chaton voulait tant lui parler. Cela avait vraiment l'air important pour lui. Au fil des années, elle s'était rapprochée de Chat Noir. Il n'était pas que ce chat de malheur, irrépressiblement dragueur et taquin. Il était devenu plus qu'un partenaire de combat, il était devenu son allié, son « partner in crime ». Il la comprenait, comme personne ne pouvait la comprendre, car il vivait exactement les mêmes (ou presque) problèmes qu'elle. Leur connexion était devenue très forte, et elle se sentait toujours soutenue par son Chat. Ils en étaient même venus à inventer leur propre langage, surtout basés sur des gestes, cela les avaient souvent sortis d'affaire, pour communiquer quand ils combattaient des akumas.

La coccinelle ne se voyait pas sans son chat et elle espérait que la réciproque aille dans le même sens.

Elle arriverait dans quelques minutes à leur spot habituel. La tour de Fer avait fini de s'illuminer, cela indiquait qu'elle était sacrément à la bourre. Elle ne voyait pas Chat Noir, mais elle se rappelait qu'il était toujours anxieux qu'elle ne lui mette un lapin.

Elle se souviendrait toujours de cette fois, où il lui avait donné rendez-vous, pour qu'ils passent du temps ensemble sans akuma, sur un des nombreux toits de Paris –celui en face de Notre-Dame, et qu'elle n'était pas venue. Il avait l'air dévasté quand il avait trouvé Marinette, sans savoir –bien entendu- qu'il voyait sa Lady en tenue civile. Elle ne l'avait jamais connu aussi sensible que ce soir-là. Et, elle se promit, à partir de ce jour-là, de faire des efforts pour passer du temps avec Chat Noir, juste tous les deux. Et ça avait été l'une de ses meilleures décisions. Elle regrettait d'avoir mis tant de temps à le faire.

« Et dire qu'André nous avait pris pour un couple… » se dit Marinette, un rictus sur les lèvres, en apercevant maintenant Chat Noir, perché sur le premier étage. Il la vit arriver à son tour, et son visage mélancolique se changea immédiatement. Mince… Il avait effectivement eu peur qu'elle ne vienne pas.

« Salut mon Chaton » dit Ladybug avant de lui donner un tendre baiser sur la joue.

Il sembla ronronner à ce contact.

« Je te sens moins joviale/entreprenante( ?) que tout à l'heure. Dommage » répondit Chat taquin, comme à son habitude.

Ladybug ne savait pas si elle devait expliquer le fait qu'elle était fort pompette quand ils s'étaient rencontrés plus tôt dans la soirée, ou si elle devait plutôt se taire. Chat Noir arqua un sourcil, maintenant curieux. Et elle se décida pour la première option.

« Je crois malheureusement que j'avais un peu trop bu ce soir. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Chat ironique, son sourire s'élargissant.

Ladybug parut gênée, et n'eût pas de réplique cinglante pour Chat Noir cette fois-ci. Il préféra ne pas l'embêter davantage et se contenta de demander :

« Et puis-je savoir pour quelle occasion ? »

« Il doit y avoir une occasion pour faire la fête ? » répliqua Ladybug. Chat Noir fût soulagé, il retrouvait sa dame.

« Non pas spécialement, je ne t'imaginais pas grande buveuse. »

« Je ne le suis pas vraiment… C'est juste que… »

Ladybug n'osait pas terminer sa phrase. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas répondre qu'elle devait se donner du courage pour se confesser à Adrien. Le plan avait capoté après l'attaque akuma. Elle aurait dû se tenir, là-bas, sur l'esplanade en face de la tour Eiffel, pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Lui dire qu'elle l'aimait depuis ce fameux jour, où il lui avait prêté ce fameux parapluie. Et que depuis, elle avait une connexion particulière avec la chanson de Brassens. Elle aurait aimé partager ce parapluie avec lui, et échanger un petit coin de paradis, contre son coin de parapluie, comme disait si bien la chanson. Ah ! Elle s'égarait une fois de plus en pensant à Adrien. Elle ne pouvait pas remettre cette histoire d'Adrien sur le tapis. Elle avait failli le lui dire à plusieurs reprises, mais cela n'était pas correct pour Chat Noir, qui semblait avoir eu des sentiments pour elle à une époque.

« Que.. ? » demanda Chat, voyant la phrase de sa Lady laissée en suspens. Cela arracha Ladybug de ses pensées. Elle décolla son regard de l'esplanade et le plongea dans celui de Chat.

« Tu es bien curieux mon chaton » Dit-elle moqueuse.

« Toujours, si cela concerne ma Lady » répondit-il, au tac au tac.

« Eh bien… C'était pour fêter-»

« La fin de cette période, tant importante, de ta vie. » Compléta Chat Noir.

Il l'avait bien écouté hier. Cela toucha Ladybug, elle sentait sa poitrine se réchauffer, comme attendrie par cette attention que lui portait son chat. Elle lui sourit au reflet des sentiments qu'ils se portaient mutuellement. Avant de reprendre :

« Mais cessons de parler de moi… Tu m'as convoqué pour quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Si, mais je voulais qu'on s'amuse encore un peu avant de reprendre les choses sérieuses… »

« On a toute la vie pour s'amuser chaton, et je dois t'avouer que je suis épuisée… Je m'étais endormie c'est pour ça que j'ai eu du retard… Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait attendre. »

Une ombre passa dans le regard de Chat Noir.

« Oh. Je pensais que… que tu avais oublié. »

Ladybug asséna une tape sur la tête de chat noir, avant de lui chatouiller les oreilles –un des points sensibles de Chat. Il grogna un peu, et elle le regarda sévèrement. Il balança sa main droite en arrière, puis ramena son poing au niveau de sa poitrine. Dans leur langage gestuel, cela voulait dire quelque chose comme : « Très bien, passons. Je suis désolé ». En guise de réponse, Ladybug lui adressa un clin d'œil complice, auquel Chat Noir sourit.

« Je devais te parler de quelque chose d'important, Ladybug. »

 _Pour m'appeler Ladybug cela doit être important, pensa-t-elle._

« Je t'écoute. »

Silence. Chat restait figé devant Labybug. Comme si les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge. Le silence devenait pesant, et le visage de la coccinelle était de plus en plus pressant. « Oui ? » semblait vouloir dire son portrait. Silence. Toujours aucune réponse de Chat qui semblait emprunt à un dilemme intérieur.

« Je dois deviner ? Oh très bien… » se mit à réfléchir Ladybug, ne se rendant pas vraiment compte du sérieux de la situation, ou alors elle voulait détendre le malaise que Chat installait. Elle fit mine de réfléchir intensément avant de reprendre blagueuse.

« Je donne ma langue au chat ?! » sa moue se voulait comique. D'ordinaire une Ladybug cocasse était plutôt rare, et ce jeu de mots sur sa personne aurait fait rire Chat Noir. Mais il resta coi, figé. Après un long moment de bruyant silence –trop bruyant pour Ladybug- Chat Noir tourna la tête en direction de l'esplanade que sa Lady contemplait tant ses derniers jours. Aucun mot ne voulait sortir, sa gorge était nouée, il avait l'impression que prononcer les mots qu'il devait dire allait rendre réel son départ.

 **…**

Quand son père lui avait parlé du projet d'agrandir la marque Agreste à l'internationale, Adrien avait été très sceptique. Pourquoi ne pas envoyer une autre personne que lui ?

« Tu es le visage de la marque Adrien. C'est pour ça que toi et toi seul doit porter ce visage à travers le monde. »

Et pour plusieurs raisons, il s'était laissé convaincre par son père que ce départ hors de la capitale de l'amour était pour le mieux. Mais Ladybug, avait été sa raison principale de douter. Certes, il était Chat Noir, et il se devait de protéger Paris aux côtés de Ladybug. Mais son amour de toujours, cette femme si forte et incroyable qu'était Ladybug, sa bonne fortune, sa meilleure amie… Comment pouvait-il l'abandonner ? Il savait qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller sans lui, il l'avait toujours su au fond de lui. Mais cela lui fendait le cœur de rendre sa Lady triste, et de lui imposer un fardeau supplémentaire, celui de sauver Paris seule.

Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer ? Il pourrait ne rien lui dire, et partir du jour au lendemain, mais même si cela paraissait moins difficile, sa Lady ne lui pardonnerait jamais l'affront. Alors il devait lui dire, il devait affronter cette peur de lui avouer qu'il était un traitre de l'abandonner.

Ce silence infini devait cesser. Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage, avant d'ouvrir la bouche de nouveau. Tout ce temps sa coccinelle était restée muette, elle attendait sagement qu'il lui dise cette déplaisante nouvelle.

« Ma Lady, je vais devoir y aller. Je ne serai plus présent à tes côtés pour un temps. »

La mine de Ladybug se fit anxieuse, comme troublée et pas tout à fait sûre de comprendre ce que Chat insinuait.

« Comment ça ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu es malade ? » demanda-t-elle visiblement inquiète.

Il rit légèrement.

« Non, non. Je vais bien, je t'assure. Malheureusement ma famille va déménager et je dois les suivre. »

C'était un demi-mensonge, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas risquer de se révéler à elle.

« Oh. »

Un grand vide se fit alors dans la poitrine de la coccinelle. Une douleur à l'estomac qu'elle ne comprenait pas l'envahissait, et elle se sentait perdre pied. Mais cette onomatopée fut tout ce qu'elle put dire tellement les mots ne pouvaient décrire ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu sais que- J'aimerai… » Il trébuchait sur ses mots.

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas faire autrement… Mais je te fais cette promesse : Je te reviendrai. » Promit-il.

« Ce déménagement va être long, mais je te reviendrai. »

« Et où pars-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement, ayant presque peur que la question soit trop indiscrète.

Il la regarda surpris, ils n'osaient jamais vraiment aborder ce qu'ils faisaient durant leurs vies en tant que civils. Cela le perturbait un peu de parler de « lui » quand il était Chat.

« Je vais aller en Chine. » lâcha-t-il.

A nouveau un demi-mensonge, car certes, il allait aller en Chine pour six mois. Mais il allait aussi aller en Italie, en Angleterre, aux Etats-Unis et pleins d'autres destinations pour des fashion week, pour des shootings photos… Son père voulait absolument que la marque prenne une grande ampleur en Chine, et c'est là qu'il allait habiter pour le plus long de son année à l'étranger. Dans la ville de Shanghai.

« Je vois. Et tu ne sais pas quand est-ce que tu rentres ? » Demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

« Je le crains, non. »

« Oh. »

De nouveau cette douleur dans l'estomac, ce vide dans la poitrine. Elle ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Se sentant comme laissée et abandonnée seule, en haut de cette Tour Eiffel qu'elle aimait tant.

 _« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ? »_ se demanda-t-elle à elle-même, n'osant pas le blâmer, car cela n'était pas de sa faute.

Elle tourna son regard vers lui, qui lui la regardait déjà, à la fois désolé et à la fois avec cet air admiratif qu'il lui portait chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient.

« Tu vas beaucoup me manquer Ladybug » Dit-il en se rapprochant de plus en plus d'elle.

« Toutes ces années à tes côtés ont été fabuleuses, et je te fais la promesse que je reviendrai ronronner à tes oreilles. »

Cette dernière partie de phrase, il l'avait dite en l'enlaçant par la taille et en murmurant ses paroles dans son oreille gauche. Il lui fit un bisou sur l'anthélix (creux de l'oreille), puis ils se regardèrent, leurs visages étaient maintenant très proches.

C'était le moment maintenant de lui dire, il fallait qu'il lui dise. Chat Noir s'obstinait à vouloir lui dire mais quelque chose le retenait au plus profond de lui. Cette peur de lui avouer, c'était comme se jeter de cette Tour Eiffel. Comment lui dire qu'il l'aimait alors qu'il partait ?

Est-ce que ses sentiments changeront ? Ne serait-il pas triste de savoir qu'elle l'aime en retour alors qu'il devait la quitter. Est-ce que cela changerait quelque chose ? Déciderait-il de se révéler à elle, et déciderait-il donc de ne pas partir ?

Non. Il avait des responsabilités vis-à-vis de son père et il avait vraiment hâte de quitter ce nid familial qui l'empêchait de vivre. Il ne pouvait plus vivre dans cette cage dorée... c'était son but premier. Peut-être devrait-il attendre de le dire à son retour. Mais que faire, si elle se tannait de l'attendre et ne l'attendait plus ? Et que faire si quand il reviendrait, elle était au bras d'un autre ?

Toutes ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, il ne savait que faire et décida alors de l'étreindre plus fort encore.

Elle pensait que cette caresse était sa façon de lui dire qu'elle allait lui manquer. Elle l'étreignit de plus belle sachant que son partenaire allait la quitter maintenant. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, ce qui le fit ronronner. Elle sentit sa queue s'enrouler autour d'elle. (***) Ils étaient maintenant si proches. Puis les mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes.

« Je t'aime. »

Ça y est, il l'avait dit. Mais il s'empressa de rajouter un « beaucoup » pour sauver ce moment d'égarement, pour atténuer ses forts sentiments pour elle. C'était presque un euphémisme de lui dire qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, car ce « beaucoup » aurait pu être une infinité de beaucoup et une infinité de « je t'aime », et cela n'aurait pas été suffisant pour représenter l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Elle le serra plus fort en retour. Puis dégagea son visage pour lui faire une bise au creux de la joue. Et c'était ça, c'était le moment ou jamais de lui voler un baiser. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il se recula très lentement. Sa queue semblait vouloir rester accrochée à la taille de Ladybug, puis il se pencha un genou au sol, prenant sa main et lui fit un baisemain.

« Au revoir ma Lady » finit-il par dire

« Attends-moi. Je reviendrai bientôt. »

Il prit quelques pas de recul, puis se jeta du premier étage, si haut qu'il semblait s'envoler vers la Lune.

Elle voulut le retenir mais elle ne le fit pas, cela était injuste. Il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre et elle ne pouvait rien lui demander en retour. Elle attendrait alors bien sagement son partenaire, mais elle était loin de se douter de toute la charge de travail qu'elle aurait à accomplir elle-même. Une dernière fois, elle le regarda sauter de toit en toit à l'aide de son bâton éclairé par la pleine lune. Elle jurerait qu'elle l'eut entendu miauler son nom.

« Au revoir Chat Noir » dit-elle pour elle-même, s'accoudant à la balustrade, ne retenant pas les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Elle attendit, longtemps, très longtemps, avant de quitter ce lieu. Chat Noir partait pour une longue période. Cela paraissait tellement étrange, tellement impossible. Elle sentait un des piliers de sa vie s'effondrer, sa valeur la plus sûre, son acolyte partait en Chine. Ironie du sort, elle était à moitié chinoise. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas s'en douter.

* * *

 **Notes :** Hey hey ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de cette fin de chapitre ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer dans le prochain ? Est ce que Ladybug et Chat Noir vont se recroiser ? Comment Adrien va-t-il vivre ses dernières semaines à Paris ?

A très vite !

C'est toujours un plaisir de voir ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre, alors n'hésitez pas à commenter !

XXX

Lamapama


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes :** Salut à tous ! Merci pour vos commentaires, cela me fait très plaisir ! Vous avez été plusieurs à trouver le dernier chapitre triste et je sais que vous m'attendez au tournant sur notre carré amoureux Marinette/Adrien/Ladybug/Chat ! Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'allez pas être déçus !

Gros bisous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Pique-nique piquant.**

Marinette se réveilla avec les rayons de soleil qui filtraient dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas très bien dormi ses derniers jours. Depuis que Chat Noir lui avait annoncé son départ elle ne l'avait plus recroisé. Cela paraissait évident, à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Durant les quelques patrouilles qu'elle avait faites en tant que Ladybug, elle regardait obstinément dans toutes les directions, comme si Chat allait surgir d'un buisson, d'une statue ou de n'importe quel arbre, d'un instant à un autre. Mais rien. Niente. Le néant. Pas de Chat Noir à l'horizon.

Ses pensées se dirigeaient toutes vers Chat. Du matin au soir. Le lendemain de l'annonce de Chaton, elle avait passé la journée au lit, écoutant les musiques les plus tristes qui soient. Parfois elle se laissait bercer par du Jagged, mais ses musiques étant trop « Rock n' Roll » ne collaient pas avec la déprime Marinette.

Elle soupira longuement, regardant à travers la fenêtre de son plafond, au-dessus de son lit. Tikki vola vers son élue la mine de plus en plus inquiète.

« Marinette… Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? » demanda la kwami.

Marinette n'arrivait même pas à se sentir coupable de causer du souci au kwami. Tikki l'avait vu fondre en larmes le soir de l'incident. Rien n'aurait pu la consoler, si ce n'est Chat. La moue de Marinette devint encore plus triste à ce souvenir.

« Tikki… Chat Noir n'est plus là. Je me sens… »

« Comme si une moitié de toi n'était plus présente ? » demanda Tikki.

Marinette tourna la tête vers son kwami, intriguée. Tikki sourit en hochant la tête avant de reprendre d'une mine plus sombre.

« Je ressens la même chose quand je suis séparée de Plagg. Et tu sais Marinette, il nous est arrivé de ne pas nous rencontrer sur plusieurs siècles. »

« Pardon Tikki, je suis tellement désolée. Je n'ai même pas considéré ta peine. » s'excusa Marinette.

La kwami sourit à Marinette, puis elle prit la joue de son élue dans ses bras.

« Tout ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que je te comprends. Mais tu peux réussir en tant que Ladybug sans Chat Noir. Cela sera plus difficile, car ensemble vous formez un tout. Maintenant que tu te retrouves seule, ça risque de te faire une drôle d'impression. »

« Espérons que Chat ne sera pas absent trop longtemps. » bougonna Marinette.

« Tu peux t'en sortir seule Marinettte ! Tu es Ladybug, tu es une fille forte et courageuse. Tu peux tout surmonter si tu t'en donnes les moyens. » encouragea Tikki

« Merci Tikki… » répondit Marinette sincèrement.

« Maintenant _cheer up_! Tu as rendez-vous dans une heure avec Alya et Madame Bustier ! » dit Tikki tapant des mains, pour presser Marinette.

Marinette se souvint soudainement de ses engagements d'organisation de pique-nique. Elle sauta du lit, manquant de se cogner la tête contre le plafond. Puis, elle s'empressa d'aller dans sa salle de bain pour faire sa toilette quotidienne.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Marinette arriva au Jardin du Luxembourg. Elle chercha Alya et Mlle Bustier du regard dans l'une des trois pelouses, car elles s'étaient donné rendez-vous à l'entrée du parc de la rue Auguste Comte. Elle regarda son téléphone, il était 11heures 02. Tikki était sagement dans sa sacoche en bandoulière, avec quelques biscuits pour tenir la route. Son téléphone vibra, elle venait de recevoir un message d'Alya disant qu'elles l'attendaient (avec Caline) devant le sénat. Marinette se mit donc en marche tout en pensant à la liste des dernières courses à faire et se redemandant si elle avait bien invité toute l'ancienne classe.

« Alya, check… Nino, check… Chloé… malheureusement check, Marc check, Mylène… » se remémorait Marinette à voix haute.

« Marinette ! » cria Alya un peu plus loin, affalée sur une chaise dirigée vers le sénat, en compagnie de Madame Bustier.

Une fois que Marinette les eut rejoints, elle se firent la bise. Marinette rougi à cette proximité avec son ancienne professeure principale. Madame Bustier était habillée de son tailleur blanc habituel. Ses cheveux, pour une fois lâchés, ondulaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle portait sur le nez une jolie paire de lunettes de soleil marron, qui venait donner à ses yeux verts une teinte kaki. Alya était habillée d'un simple jean bleu et d'un t-shirt rose ayant une poche sur lequel le dessin d'un chat dépassait légèrement. Marinette ne put s'empêcher de retenir une pensée pour Chat Noir.

« Nous avons tous rendez-vous sur la pelouse centrale, qui donne sur la rue Auguste Comte, à 13 heures. » rappela Madame Bustier.

« Il nous reste donc deux heures pour aller acheter une nappe et des ustensiles pour pouvoir manger. Nino va ramener son enceinte, et chaque personne ramène un gros plat. Tu as ramené le pain Mari ? » demanda Alya.

Marinette montra le gros sac en tissus qu'elle portait, il était rempli de baguettes.

« Papa s'est dit qu'il valait mieux en avoir trop que pas assez » Dit-elle d'un léger rire gêné.

Alya et Caline sourirent à l'évocation de Tom. Alya vérifia de nouveau la liste d'invité. Tout le monde serait présent, ils allaient être beaucoup. Sans considérer les invités surprise comme Ondine, la petite amie de Kim, et autres non-annoncés. L'après-midi risquait d'être très festive. Caline avait apporté cinq bouteilles de champagne en « cadeau » pour ses bacheliers. Et Alya avait préparé un énorme plat martiniquais à base de riz et de poisson.

Nino arriva peu après que la nappe eut été posée. Kim et Alix arrivèrent ensemble avec des boissons gazeuses, Rose arriva avec Juleka et Mylène, elles avaient préparé plusieurs petits fours, Ivan avait préparé un énorme gâteau. Chloé et Sabrina avait ramené des bouteilles de vin « sorties de la cave de Papa ! », et Adrien avait apporté du fromage et des raisins.

« Je n'aime pas spécialement le fromage, mais j'en connais beaucoup sur le sujet… » confessa-t-il à Marinette.

« C'est assez paradoxal. » Répondit-elle confuse.

Son rire fût sa seule réponse, et cela mit du baume dans le cœur de Marinette, une semaine sans voir Adrien… Et dire qu'il partait dans trois semaines pour un an entier… Comment allait-elle faire sans ce beau blond ?

Alors qu'elle allait alimenter la conversation avec Adrien, Marinette eut son attention détournée par Alya, Rose, Alix, Marc et Juleka. Les cinq amis faisant des signes peu discrets pour qu'elle tente une approche avec Adrien. Cela n'eut que l'effet de la faire devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« J'ai apporté du pain. » Dit-elle pour tenter de faire un semblant de conversation.

« _Sérieusement Marinette Dupain-Cheng, c'est ça ta tentative de conversation ?! » se demanda-t-elle intérieurement._

« Tu savais qu'à l'étranger, notamment en Amérique du Nord, les gens font des repas qu'ils appellent « Vins et Fromages » où l'on mange du pain, du fromage et des raisins ? Et ils sont persuadés que les français mangent cela tous les jours comme plat traditionnel. » raconta Adrien enjoué. Il finit sa phrase en regardant intensément Marinette, puis il lui enleva quelque chose posé sur son épaule.

« N-n-non. J-je ne sa-savais pas. » Répondit Marinette, troublée par le regard de Adrien posé sur elle et ce soudain contact.

« Tu avais quelque chose sur- »

« Hey mon pote ! » Accosta Nino.

Ils échangèrent un check incompréhensible avant de se taper dans le dos, hilares. Adrien fit un clin d'œil à l'attention de Marinette avant de s'en aller avec Nino pour se resservir. Alya décida de rejoindre Marinette.

« Ce pique-nique est une véritable réussite ! » Commenta Alya.

« Oui, c'est sûr. Je suis super contente qu'on ait l'occasion de se revoir tous ensemble une nouvelle fois. » répondit Marinette, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

« Et c'est ta chance de finir le plan « Confession amoureuse au bel Adrien Agreste » ! » renchérit Alya, qui annonça le nom du plan une main en l'air comme si le titre du plan allait s'afficher sur le beau ciel bleu que la météo avait bien voulu leur offrir.

Le sourire de Marinette se brisa. Elle y avait effectivement pensé, mais… Elle ne s'en sentait plus capable. Elle n'avait plus ce courage. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé depuis la soirée où Chat lui avait annoncé la nouvelle de son départ. Nouvelle qui avait eu l'effet d'une bombe, soit dit en passant. Mais là, elle se retrouvait de nouveau confrontée au problème Agreste. Misère.

Elle vit au loin Mylène et Ivan s'embrasser. Ils étaient le couple le plus solide de son âge qu'elle connaisse. Toujours ensemble après trois ans. Dire que cette histoire aurait-pu ne jamais voir le jour. Marinette se souvint qu'il avait été extrêmement difficile pour Ivan d'avouer son amour à Mylène, ce qui lui avait value une akumatisation.

 _« Voilà ! EUREKA, j'ai ma solution » pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement._

Peut-être que Marinette pour confesser son amour avait aussi besoin d'être akumatisée. L'alcool ne l'ayant pas aidé, elle ne voyait plus que cette solution. Ça avait marché pour eux… Pourquoi pas pour elle ?

« Tout va bien Mari ? » Demanda Alya.

Marinette soupira.

« Jamais je n'arriverai à lui avouer mon amour pour lui. » Dit-elle.

« Pour qui ? » demanda une soudaine voix derrière son dos.

Marinette dégluti et se retourna au quart de tour. Oh non. Non, non, non, non, non. Cette voix, elle la reconnaissait entre mille.

« A-a-a-a-drien !? » cria-t-elle extrêmement surprise.

Adrien regarda dans la direction où Marinette avait regardé précédemment. Il fronça les sourcils de stupéfaction, après qu'il eut fixé le couple qui s'embrassait.

« Ivan ? » demanda-t-il.

 _QUOI ? pensa Marinette_

« QUOI ?! » dit Alya.

« Oh. Heu… Je ne sais pas… tu le regardais intensément alors… » S'empressa de dire Adrien, soudainement gêné. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il observait Marinette à son insu, se mêlant à ses conversations. Depuis qu'il avait su qu'elle l'admirait en tant que mannequin, il se sentait plus à l'aise avec elle. Plus taquin. Plus Chat. Mais il venait de se rendre compte de sa gaffe et se sentait gêné d'avoir écouté aux portes.

 _« MARINETTE C'EST LE MOMENT OU JAMAIS » la voix d'Alya résonnait dans la tête de Marinette. Elle savait que sa meilleure amie pensait surement cela à ce moment précis._

« Non… Non, je ne suis pas du tout intéressée par… par Ivan, haha-ha-ha. » répondit Marinette, le rire gêné et quelque peu frénétique.

« Oh, d'accord. Pardon, je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans votre conversation…» reprit Adrien, plus que gêné.

« Mais elle aime quelqu'un d'autre… » Dit Alya en chantonnant avant de s'en aller vers Nino.

 _« SERIEUSEMENT ALYA ? » pensa Marinette folle de rage._

Marinette était devenue rouge pivoine. Elle maudissait intérieurement Alya de l'avoir jeté dans un tel guet-apens, ce n'était pas très fairplay de sa part. Et cela mettait Marinette dans une position délicate.

« C'est de ça dont tu voulais me parler l'autre jour sur ton toit, Mari ? » demanda précautionneusement Adrien.

« E-e-E-Euh… Si on veut ? » rétorqua Marinette hésitante.

 _« Maudit sois-tu Alya ! » criait son subconscient._

Adrien pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour inviter Marinette à continuer.

« Eh bien… J-je voulais te p-proposer qu'on aille m-m-marcher vers l'escalade- heu l'esplanade du Trocadéro… p-pour t'en barlé- parlé. » lâcha-t-elle la voix faible.

« Oh. Si tu veux on peut en parler maintenant ! Allez viens. On va s'éloigner un peu, on a qu'à en parler devant la fontaine. »

Tout en disant cela, il prit Marinette par le poignet avec prudence. Il marcha à sa cadence durant le trajet, et Marinette elle, jetait des regards furtifs vers ses ami-e-s qui levaient tous le pouce en l'air en guise d'encouragement. Son regard croisa celui de Chloé, folle de rage.

* * *

« Alors, dis-moi tout » dit Adrien espiègle, en tapotant sur le rebord de la fontaine, où il s'était assis une fois qu'ils soient arrivés.

« Eh bien… Il n'y a rien de particulier. » répondit Marinette craintive.

« L'amour n'est pas futile. Parfois il ne faut pas en faire un fromage, mais… » Il montra son assiette en carton, sur laquelle reposait une part de camembert et un peu de pain.

Marinette rit. Adrien venait-il de faire un jeu de mot ? Qui plus est un des jeux de mots que Chat aurait très bien pu faire.

« Tu me fais penser à lui… à Chat Noir »

« C-c-comment ça ? » s'écria Adrien. La peur l'envahit brutalement, avait-elle découvert son secret ?

« Tu c-c-connais Chat Noir ?! » reprit-il après avoir toussoté une ou deux fois.

 _« Oups. » pensa Marinette. Consciente de n'avoir jamais parlé de Chat en tant que Marinette._

« J'ai eu le plaisir de le voir quelques fois, et vous avez le même type d'humour il faut croire. » se rattrapa Marinette les joues rosées.

« Oh. Eh bien… Merci je suppose. Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu connaissais Chat Noir. »

Même s'il le savait, car il aimait rendre parfois visite à Marinette en tant que Chat Noir. Ils étaient même amis « lui » et elle. Il se confiait souvent à elle, et elle le réconfortait. Elle était toujours autant dévouée à l'aider dans ses problèmes. Et, d'ailleurs elle était bien moins gênée avec Chat Noir qu'elle ne l'était avec lui.

« O-oui. Je le connais un peu. » Attesta-t-elle ne voulant pas trop s'étaler sur le sujet.

« Comment est-il ? » demanda Adrien, curieux de ce que pouvait penser Marinette de son alter-égo.

Marinette prit un moment pour réfléchir. Elle tenait son menton dans sa main, grimaça à quelques reprises, puis se mit à rire légèrement, comme à l'évocation d'un souvenir drôle. Elle garda son regard dans le ciel quelques instants le visage toujours aussi souriant, puis se tourna vers Adrien pour lui répondre.

« Il est… Drôle. Assez adorable dans son genre, même s'il est un peu trop séducteur à mon goût. Il est serviable et attentionné, il se sacrifie toujours pour les autres. Même s'il parait confiant, et sûr de lui, il a une certaine fragilité. Il est plus altruiste qu'il ne le laisse penser et il fait des jeux de mots tout le temps… » dit Marinette avec le sourire, son regard se détachant d'Adrien à quelques reprises, comme si à mesure qu'elle décrivait Chat, des souvenirs lui revenait dans son esprit.

Adrien ne s'attendait pas à cela. Marinette avait une bonne estime de lui en tant que Chat Noir. Un peu troublé par tant de louanges, il se racla la gorge et décida de dévier de cette conversation sur ce qui les avait amenés à s'éloigner du groupe. En observant Marinette, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne lui avait jamais paru aussi mystérieuse.

« Et alors, ce garçon qui te plait ? » demanda Adrien après un petit silence.

Marinette dévia son regard, du rose couvrait tout son visage, et fit une moue conflictuelle.

Adrien pensait comprendre de plus en plus. C'est comme si un engrenage s'enclenchait soudainement dans sa tête. Le rose sur ces joues, mais bien sûr ! Il ne s'était jamais attendu à cela. Est-ce que Marinette était amoureuse d- ?

« ADRICHOU » vint interrompre une troisième voix. Chloé, qui devait s'inquiéter que Marinette et Adrien soient partis trop longtemps, avançait dans leur direction. Etonnamment Marinette se sentait soulagée (et furieuse) de l'arrivée de cette tignasse blonde tirée en quatre épingles, Chloé.

Elle était venue mettre fin à quelque chose de terrifiant : dire qu'elle aimait Adrien à Adrien. En même temps, elle était frustrée d'être toujours interrompue quand elle devait le lui dire. Mais en un sens, elle préférait qu'Adrien et elle garde de bons termes, plutôt qu'un râteau monumental et gênant.

Ce dernier lui parût un peu déçu de ne pouvoir finir la conversation. Ses yeux lançaient des milliers de questions à Marinette. Mais maintenant totalement alpagué par Chloé, il était vraiment impossible pour les deux de finir leur conversation. Marinette se décida donc à rejoindre la pelouse, laissant une fois de plus Chloé reprendre le dessus sur Adrien.

Chloé ne payait rien pour attendre, cette infernale petite teigne… Marinette s'enrageait toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de Chloé Bourgeois, et elle n'y pouvait rien. Ce n'est pas comme si Chloé était supportable. Les rares fois où elle lui avait accordé du crédit, étaient un véritable désastre : Quand elle n'avait pas voulu lui rendre le Miraculous de l'abeille n'était qu'un exemple.

* * *

Une fois de retour sur la pelouse, Marinette se servit un verre du champagne amené par Mlle Bustier. Elle le vida d'un coup avant de se remplir un autre verre.

« Décidément Marinette, tu m'impressionneras toujours » dit une voix.

« L-L-Luka ? Ça faisait longtemps. » répondit Marinette surprise.

« Oui, je suis arrivé un peu en retard. Je devais arriver plus tôt, mais Nino m'a appelé à la dernière minute pour me dire d'apporter ma guitare. Le temps d'aller la chercher, je suis arrivé i peine dix minutes. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Ça peut aller » dit Marinette un peu dépitée.

Elle était certes quelque peu soulagée, mais des sentiments contradictoires se mêlaient en elle. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle planifiait sa confession, et elle repensait à toutes ces fois au lycée et au collège où elle aurait pu. Où elle aurait dû lui avouer ses sentiments. Au lieu de ça, ils avaient parlé de Chat Noir, ce chat de malheur qui était maintenant en Chine.

Ce satané Chat qui hantait ses pensées depuis maintenant une semaine. Des jours et des nuits qu'elle pensait à son compagnon. Où était-il ? Etait-il déjà parti ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si vide, si seule ? Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle ne lui avait pas demandé quand est-ce qu'il partait. Peut-être était-il toujours-là ?

Une fois de plus ses pensées s'égaraient.

 _« Adrien, Adrien ! Pense à Adrien ! » se répéta-t-elle._

Marinette avait eu l'opportunité de confier une fois de plus ses sentiments à Adrien, en aurait-elle une autre ? Elle avait voulu lui dire cette fois-ci, et la fois d'avant… Peut-être que le destin ne voulait tout simplement pas qu'ils soient ensemble. Ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre.

« Viens, je connais exactement la chanson pour te remonter le moral. » reprit Luka, voyant la triste mine de Marinette.

Luka posa son bras sur les épaules de Marinette la guidant vers ladite guitare. Juleka s'entrainait avec Rose à jouer quelques accords.

« 'Lut. Je récupère la guitare pour faire cette chanson dont je te parlais l'autre jour Jul' » commença Luka.

« Ta nouvelle ? » demanda Juleka intriguée, à voix basse.

« Yep. »

« Cool. Envoie. »

Luka s'assit et pencha la tête pour inviter Marinette à s'assoir. Il joua quelques accords, et chantonna un air en anglais. La musique était douce, une ballade. Plus les accords passaient, plus le tempo s'accélérait, la musique devenant plus dynamique.

Marinette et le reste du groupe qui s'était à présent rapproché du guitariste, tapaient dans les mains ou dansaient au rythme de la guitare. Luka avait réussi à réunir tout le monde et à transmettre la bonne humeur, sans un mot. Il avait dit qu'il communiquait mieux comme ça, la première fois qu'il avait vu Marinette.

A la fin de la chanson, Marinette murmura un « Merci » au musicien aux mèches bleues, qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil malicieux.

Elle décida de s'éclipser aux toilettes pour parler un peu avec Tikki.

« Je t'accompagne ! » proposa Alya.

« Non, non, ne t'en fais pas… J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule. » Lui répondit Marinette assez bas pour n'être entendue que de sa meilleure amie.

Alya marmonna un « Oh. Ok, pas de soucis ! », et Marinette marcha vite jusqu'aux toilettes. Elle espéra qu'Alya ne lui en tienne pas trop rigueur.

* * *

Une fois dans la cabine, elle ouvrit son petit sac en bandoulière, laissant de l'air frais à sa kwami.

« Que se passe-t-il Marinette ? C'est Adrien ? » demanda Tikki.

Marinette hocha la tête, et lui fit part de sa frustration, et de sa colère par rapport à Chloé qui lui mettait toujours des bâtons dans les pattes.

« Je suis tellement en colère contre moi-même. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire. Et si Chloé n'était pas intervenue… peut-être que…»

« Marinette ! Tu peux toujours avouer tes sentiments à Adrien. Il n'y aura jamais de moment parfait, et tu as vu que planifier le moment te dépitais car rien ne se passait comme prévu. Je ne peux pas te demander d'être spontanée. Si tu le veux vraiment, tu devrais le faire. Chloé –même si je ne la porte pas dans mon cœur, n'a rien à voir là-dedans. » répondit Tikki douce mais ferme.

« Mais ce n'est pas juste, elle se jette sur lui comme s'il lui appartenait déjà. » ronchonna Marinette.

« Je pense que tu en veux à Chloé, car elle a le courage que tu n'as pas. Elle a le cran de montrer à tout le monde qu'elle a des sentiments envers Adrien. Même si Adrien ne s'en rend pas compte, elle n'a pas peur de se coller à lui, de lui dire ce qu'elle ressent. Contrairement à toi qui est beaucoup plus réservée. Je ne dis pas que cela est mal, tu es toi et Chloé est Chloé. Mais je pense que la véritable raison de ta colère est que tu aimerais avoir le cran de Chloé. »

Marinette avait l'impression de s'être pris une gifle. Tikki avait raison. De toute façon la sagesse de Tikki était sa plus grande qualité avec son insouciance. La kwami avait toujours été capable de canaliser les moments de crise de Marinette. Marinette se rendait compte peu à peu qu'effectivement, elle aurait aimé pouvoir enlacer Adrien dans ses bras, mais qu'elle en était trop timide. Peut-être le mettait-elle trop sur un piédestal, ce qui l'empêchait d'être vraiment elle-même avec lui.

« Tu as raison Tikki. Je vais être forte, et je vais tout lui dire ! » clama-t-elle fort.

Elle sembla se rendre compte qu'elle était toujours dans des toilettes publiques, quand elle entendit quelques rires dans les cabines voisines. Elle baissa d'un ton en disant « Je te rappelle ! » avec un clin d'œil à l'égard de Tikki qui rigola joyeusement s'installant de nouveau dans le petit sac.

Marinette revint donc presque en courant à la pelouse. Elle vit tout de suite Adrien avec Chloé et Sabrina. Chloé était pendue à son bras. Cette pensée enragea quelque peu Marinette, mais elle n'en voulait pas à Chloé autant qu'elle lui en aurait voulu un peu plus tôt. Après tout, chacun sa méthode de séduction, à la guerre comme à la guerre.

« Adrien ! » elle en criait presque.

Adrien se retourna vers Marinette, surpris par son ton.

« Marinette ? » retourna-t-il.

Semblant se rendre compte qu'elle était trop énergique, elle perdit confiance quand les yeux d'Adrien se posèrent sur elle.

 _« HORS DE QUESTION DE SE DEGONFLER » hurlait la voix d'Alya dans sa tête._

« J-j-j-e Je poulet… Je voulais te parler. » dit-elle maudissant cette Marinette qui trébuchait sur ses propres mots.

Adrien suivit Marinette sans un mot un peu plus loin du groupe. Tout d'abord Chloé ne voulait pas le laisser partir, mais Adrien lui dit quelque chose ressemblant à « C'est important » avant de l'obliger à lâcher son bras. Ils étaient entre deux arbres, loin de la foule quand Marinette commença.

« Ecoute… A propos de tout à l'heure. I-I-I-ll fallait que j-j-e te bise. TE DISE ! Je suis… Le garçon que j'aime… Je t'-»

« Oh, Chat Noir ? » coupa Adrien.

 _« QUOI ? » pensa Marinette._

« C-C-Chat Noir ? » Marinette ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer ou si elle rêvait tout simplement.

« Oui. Ton secret est sauf avec moi ! »

« Marinette, Adrien… Venez ! » La voix de Madame Bustier résonnait au loin. Ils se tournèrent vers elle, Marinette maintenant complètement dépitée. Caline faisait des grands gestes les invitant à les rejoindre pour une photo de groupe. Adrien haussa les épaules, désolé et lui fit un clin d'œil qui se voulait rassurant.

Tout au long de la journée ils avaient pris des photos, expliqua Madame Bustier, mais il était l'heure de la photo de groupe avec tout le monde. Marinette resta coi à côté d'Adrien, se forçant à sourire. Ils durent prendre la photo une dizaine de fois, car Juleka avait toujours quelque chose qui lui cachait le visage, parfois c'était ses cheveux, une autre fois une feuille…

« Cette foutue malédiction » dit-elle en riant.

La journée s'acheva sur une bonne ambiance. Malgré le fiasco du « plan confession », Marinette avait pu profiter de la journée. Elle avait beaucoup ri avec Luka, Rose et Juleka elle avait parlé de son entrée à son école de mode à Caline elle avait vaguement parlé à Adrien et Alya était venue s'excuser d'avoir forcé les choses. Marinette n'étant pas rancunière, avait bien volontiers pardonné sa meilleure amie.

Tout le monde promis qu'il fallait faire une réunion tous les trois ans, en souvenir « du bon vieux temps ». Le groupe se dit au revoir et Adrien étreignit Marinette chaleureusement, sous les yeux ébahis d'Alya et de Chloé.

* * *

 **Notes :** Adrien pense que Marinette aime Chat?!

Qu'avez vous pensé du moment Marinette/Luka ? Et surtout que va-t-il se passer dans les trois prochaines semaines qui vont précéder le départ d'Adrien ?

On se voit bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

XXX,

Lamapama


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous ! Désolée pour la courte absence ! Je voulais avancer un peu encore avant de publier, et j'ai eu ma reprise de cours !

Guest, dis donc tu devines trop mes prochains chapitres c'est fou ;) J'espère qu'ils seront à tes attentes (il faudra attendre le chapitre 8 et 9!)

Merci pour vous commentaires encourageants !

Gros bisous,

Lamapama

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Journée calme et rencontre impromptue.**

Il n'y avait plus de traces du papillon depuis quelques jours. Comme si le papillon prenait des vacances. Peu probable, certes. Marinette n'avait pas revu Adrien depuis le pique-nique. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de démentir du fait qu'elle aimait Chat Noir. Le soir même elle en avait discuté avec Tikki qui pensait qu'Adrien ne voulait peut-être pas s'avouer à lui-même qu'il pouvait être aimé.

Quant à Alya, elle ne comprenait pas comment Adrien avait pu croire que Marinette soit amoureuse de Chat Noir.

Elles s'étaient vues la veille. Elles avaient passé la journée ensemble à débriefer sur Adrien, le plan… Quand Marinette fut tannée d'essayer d'expliquer –pour la huitième fois, comment la discussion avec Adrien avait dérivé sur Chat Noir –d'où le malentendu, elle lança le sujet Nino.

Alya et Nino étaient un couple très fusionnel. Bien qu'ils aimaient avoir leur propre espace, quand ils se voyaient ils ne formaient qu'un. Nino commençait une phrase, Alya la finissait. Ils avaient envie souvent des mêmes choses.

Quand ils avaient des différent, ils parlaient. Même si Alya était le caractère fort du couple, cela ne l'empêchait pas de prendre en compte les besoins de Nino, de l'écouter (plus ou moins) à chaque fois qu'il ne se sentait pas sur la même longueur d'onde qu'Alya. Et après une petite discussion, le couple était de nouveau prêt à repartir de plus belle.

Consultant son téléphone pendant plusieurs minutes, Alya remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque akuma pendant près de trois semaines maintenant. Et qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose à poster sur son Ladyblog.

« N'es-tu pas contente que Paris soit en paix un peu ? » demanda Marinette.

« Si, au contraire. Cela permet à nos héros favoris de prendre une pause, mais… Je crains le pire. C'est comme si le Papillon donnait le calme avant la tempête. Comme s'il maîtrisait, qu'il avait l'avantage de savoir quand sera son prochain coup. »

Cette dernière phrase résonnait dans l'esprit de Marinette. Tikki aussi était quelque peu inquiète. Elle sentait que quelque chose se tramait, comme si une aura maléfique approchait. Elle avisa Marinette qu'il faudrait bientôt rendre visite à Maître Fu, cette visite était d'autant plus importante car Chat Noir partait ou était déjà parti, et que Ladybug avait besoin d'un plan d'attaque.

Après avoir dessiné toute la journée au parc avec Nathaniel et Marc : Elle sur des patrons de plusieurs tenues estivales qu'elle comptait créer dans le mois et eux sur leur maquette de BD. Ils n'avaient rien voulu montrer à Marinette pour garder le suspens, mais elle avait entre aperçu un croquis de son chaton voltigeant dans les airs.

Marinette était rentrée chez elle exténuée. Elle repensa au fait qu'elle devait prendre contact avec Maitre Fu.

Elle décida donc d'appeler le gardien. Plusieurs tonalités… Pas de réponse.

« Merde.. » murmura Marinette.

Elle souffla et son soupir se transforma en bâillement. Elle se sentait tellement épuisée. Le départ de Chat Noir pesait dans ses pensées. Elle s'était décidée à être plus que jamais organisée pour surveiller Paris, seule.

« Seule… Je suis seule maintenant » pensa-t-elle.

Elle ne devait plus s'attendre au confort d'avoir un partenaire au près d'elle. Elle se sentait totalement déboussolée. Un rien lui rappelait son Chat. Elle avait même acheté une petite bague dorée qui faisait deux oreilles de chat. Que Alya avait trouvé : « Pur-fect ! ».

Après Adrien, voilà maintenant Alya qui faisait des jeux de mots digne de son chaton. Il fallait croire que le destin attendait que Chat parte, pour mettre plein de signes félins dans la face de Marinette. Il fallait qu'il ne soit plus là pour que tout lui rappelle son départ. Ce matin elle s'était retournée quand elle avait entendu un grelot, seulement un chat (un vrai). Argh !

Elle se haïssait quand elle se laissait à penser à lui trop longtemps, ou quand cela impactait son travail, son self-control. Il fallait qu'elle soit plus forte, plus indépendante. Elle pouvait le faire… Elle devait le faire. Marinette consulta paresseusement son calendrien (calendrier spécial Adrien commandé spécialement).

Elle se tâtait à faire une patrouille cette soirée-là. Après tout, elle avait décidé de patrouiller tous les deux jours. Elle pourrait toujours y aller demain… En même temps, cela lui permettrait de voir sur le chemin du retour Maitre Fu, pour avoir une discussion avec lui. Savoir comment ils allaient gérer dans Chat Noir.

Elle prit une douche chaude pour se détendre, elle chantonna sous la douche avec Tikki –qui se frottait avec un mini-gant une chanson de Jagged. Marinette eu une autre musique qui s'immisça dans sa tête, elle chanta quelques notes, suivie de Tikki.

« La ballade de Luka était vraiment très belle… J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire à quel point elle était géniale ! » dit Tikki une fois cette nouvelle mélodie terminée.

Tikki se mit ensuite sous la pluie du pommeau de douche.

Marinette acquiesça.

« C'est vrai. Je ne le savais pas compositeur. Il a beaucoup de talent. »

« Il a surement une bonne muse » répondit Tikki mutine, elle prit une pause aguicheuse comme pour imiter ladite muse de Luka qu'elle s'imaginait.

Marinette ne put s'empêcher de rire. Cela faisait beaucoup de bien. Puis elle se prit à imaginer la muse que Luka pourrait avoir… à quoi ressemblerait-elle ? Cela lui donna envie d'en savoir plus sur le jeune musicien, à apprendre à le connaitre davantage. Après tout c'était un chic type.

Marinette sorti de la douche enroulée dans sa serviette de bain. Les cheveux trempés.

« J'aimerai bien me laisser pousser les cheveux, tu en penses quoi Tikki ? » demanda Marinette.

« J'aime beaucoup l'idée ! Si j'avais des cheveux, j'aimerai expérimenter un tas de chose avec, les teindre… faire des tresses ! » La kwami était maintenant rêveuse, et Marinette se dit qu'elle offrirait peut-être une mini-perruque à sa grande amie, histoire qu'elles rient un bon coup.

« Est-ce que le changement se verra si je me transforme en Ladybug ? »

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir… » Répondit Tikki mystérieuse avec un clin d'œil.

Tikki ne voulait pas influencer Marinette dans ses choix. Elle faisait déjà tant de sacrifices en tant que Ladybug, elle n'allait pas s'empêcher de se laisser pousser les cheveux à cause de cela. _Non, non_ ! Tikki était résolue à ce que son élue soit heureuse, elle en avait plus que besoin. Elle voyait à quel point le départ de Chat Noir l'avait impactée. Elle jouait peut-être les dures, mais son visage était marqué par le manque d'Adrien, de Chat Noir.

« Bien, c'est décidé ! Je vais me laisser pousser les cheveux ! Et on trouvera de quoi faire des tresses compliquées un autre jour ! » Répondit Marinette enthousiaste.

* * *

Finalement, Marinette se décida de patrouiller ce soir-là. Etre un superhéros était un devoir, et elle se devait de le faire sérieusement. Paris comptait sur elle à présent.

Elle s'envola dans les airs. Elle passa devant le lycée Françoise Dupont nostalgique. Elle s'arrêta un moment puis salua Monsieur Damocles au loin qui était déguisé en « Hibou ». Ladybug se demanda si elle aurait le temps de s'occuper de son ancien principal une fois en école de mode.

Elle s'envola à cette pensée direction la place Dauphine. Il y avait Fred Harpèle, le père de Mylène, qui rassemblait les quelques passants dans le coin en interprétant son personnage de mime. Il était tellement cool… Un petit enfant, totalement émerveillé par son spectacle, essaya de l'imiter, ce qui fit sourire deux adultes, ses parents sans aucun doute. Monsieur Harpèle leva un pouce en l'air, en direction de l'enfant, en guise d'encouragement.

« Tringl ling »

Le bruit d'un grelot. Ladybug se retourna. Rien à l'horizon. Elle lança son yo-yo pour prendre de la hauteur. Maintenant une vue à 360° à l'horizon, elle pivota sur elle-même. Rien du tout, pas la moindre trace d'un chaton, ni de Chat noir. Son esprit devait lui jouer des tours… C'était le moment de changer de lieu.

Après avoir fait un grand chemin sans s'arrêter, elle se décida de s'accorder une pause. Elle regarda les parisiens danser sur du tango proche de la Seine. Elle aurait adoré se joindre à eux aux bras d'Adrien… son esprit se laissa porté par la musique, et elle se mit à rêver, à se rappeler de la fois où Adrien et elle avait partagé un slow. Un couple semblait appâter la galerie. La femme tournoyait comme portée par le vent. Elle reprit la main de l'homme qui l'avait fait pivoter et ils entreprirent des mouvements compliqués. Ils levèrent leurs mains dans une synchronisation parfaite, se retrouvèrent dos à dos. La femme était rousse, habillée d'une robe légère couleur nacrée qui descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles. L'homme, chauve et plutôt petit, était habillé d'un costard de la même couleur, une chemise violette. La femme se cambra en arrière, et le chauve la fit tourner dans sa chute, puis la rattrapa (in extremix) avec aisance à quelques mètres du sol.

Cette confiance qu'ils semblaient se porter l'un à l'autre… Comme s'ils avaient dansé ensemble depuis des années. Cette harmonie, cette alchimie qu'il avaient l'un l'autre… Si l'un faisait un pas, l'autre anticipait. C'était respectable, et cela lui faisait penser inéluctablement à Chat Noir.

Les deux danseurs échangèrent alors un baiser tendre, et Ladybug écarta les yeux. Uurgh ! Venait-elle de comparer ce couple à Chat et elle ? Urgh, urgh, urgh !

Elle décida de changer d'endroit pour patrouiller, il n'y avait rien d'alarmant par ici.

* * *

Après une longue heure à patrouiller, elle survola les jardins du Palais Royal. Elle s'amusa à sauter de colonnes en colonnes, là où étaient les colonnes du Buren. Puis lança de nouveau son yo-yo.

Elle s'approcha du musée, de la pyramide de verre. Elle s'y attarda quelques moments, virevoltant de toit en toit car elle crut voir une tête blonde en chemin.

Cette même tête blonde qu'elle reconnaitrait entre milles. Elle voulait s'en assurer. Elle rebroussa chemin et une pensée s'insinua dans son esprit… Peut-être qu'en tant que Ladybug elle aurait le courage de…

Adossé sur une des arcades du musée du Louvre Adrien semblait pensif. Il était si beau pensa la coccinelle. Il regardait à l'horizon. Elle l'observa un moment, il semblait se parler à lui-même. Adrien s'était maintenant accroupi, et continuait de murmurer des choses que Ladybug ne pouvait pas entendre. Elle sourit car, parfois aussi quand elle était seule, elle se parlait à elle-même… Mais maintenant, elle était rarement seule, elle parlait surtout à Tikki.

Intriguée de courant des pensées d'Adrien, Ladybug se décida à sauter du toit qui faisait face à Adrien pour le rejoindre.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle après avoir atterri à deux pas de lui.

Il écarquilla ses yeux de stupéfaction, se releva précipitamment, ses joues empourprées au moment où il avait reconnu Ladybug. Lui avait-elle fait peur ?

« L-L-Ladybug » bégaya-t-il.

« B-Bonjour » répondit-elle un peu gênée, elle sentait qu'elle l'avait peut-être un peu trop espionné. En tant que Marinette, cela ne la dérageait pas mais en tant que Ladybug…

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie qui elle était.

 _« Ladybug, tu es Ladybug ! Aucune raison de rougir face à cet être **absolument parfait** » pensa Ladybug. _

« Je faisais une patrouille, et je t'ai aperçu… Adrien, c'est ça ? » reprit-elle.

Elle espéra que son mensonge n'était pas marqué en gros sur son front. L'avoir aperçu était peu dire, l'observer de manière un peu creepy alors qu'elle était sous le masque de l'héroïne de Paris était ce qui se rapprochait plus de la vérité.

« Oui. Et tu es Ladybug. »

Bon ça il l'avait déjà dit, pensa Adrien. De son côté le beau blond se sentait totalement gauche. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être troublé quand il était proche de sa Lady, son amour de toujours. La fille qui avait fait chaviré son cœur le jour même de leur rencontre : totalement en confiance, elle était une fille douce, dévouée et totalement _badass_. Plus il la côtoyait, plus il était amoureux. Malgré les multiples fois où –en tant que Chat Noir, il lui avait tendu la perche en essayant diverses techniques pour lui montrer à quel point il était fou d'elle, elle ne semblait pas réceptive. Mais est-ce qu'en tant qu'Adrien…

« Tu m'avais l'air bien songeur. » ajouta Ladybug.

Surpris et charmé Adrien décida une réponse audacieuse.

« Un peu. Je suis dans un grand tournant de ma vie. » cita-t-il.

Adrien espérait que Ladybug comprenne qu'il était en train de la citer. Et que techniquement uniquement elle et lui –en tant que Chat Noir, pouvait être au courant de cette situation. Il masqua un sourire quand il vu la réaction sur son visage. Elle avait les joues rosies, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, et ses magnifiques yeux couleur jacinthe des bois –sur lesquels il avait écrit un poème, écarquillés.

Ladybug resta coite. Avait-elle compris ? Elle restait en silence à observer Adrien qui avait détourné le regard soudainement, pris d'une contemplation lointaine.

« C'est… Je… J'ai dit la même chose à un très grand ami. »

 _Très grand ami ? Sérieusement ? pensa Adrien amèrement._

« Vraiment ? » dit-il à la place, le regard toujours au loin.

Ladybug hocha la tête en guise de réponse, elle pensa à toute allure. Il devait surement parler du fait qu'il allait partir pendant un an seul faire du mannequinat. Elle se demanda alors si Adrien avait voulu ça, ou si la décision avait été prise par un tiers. Elle s'assit à côté d'Adrien un instant avant de parler.

« Je suppose que nous sommes tous à un tournant de notre vie un jour où l'autre. Dans ces moment-là, il faut que tu te demandes si ce tournant te convient. Le changement n'est pas toujours mauvais… Du moment que tu te sens en accord avec ce changement. S'il t'est imposé de manière abrupte, il y a toujours un moyen d'en sortir changé, de prendre le positif de la situation. » expliqua-t-elle en repensant aux paroles de son chat.

Wow. Elle l'avait carrément surpassé dans l'art de donner des conseils. Son regard avait été indéniablement attiré quand elle avait commencé sa tirade. Adrien était totalement subjugué.

Elle avait pris du temps pour réfléchir, sans qu'il lui ait donné plus de détail que ça. Il tombait encore plus amoureux d'elle, elle était tout simplement étonnante, chaque moment passés ensemble elle ne cessait de l'épater.

« Ma L- » il se coupa immédiatement. Merde, il avait failli griller sa couverture. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment c'est ce qu'il désirait. Il voulait se révéler à elle depuis si longtemps.

Il se ravisa, elle ne voulait pas, et puis ce n'était pas une conversation qu'il devait avoir en tant qu'Adrien. Adrien ne ferait jamais ça, il ne dépasserait jamais la ligne. Chat Noir lui, sans aucun problème.

« Tu vas me manquer Ladybug. » dit-il seulement.

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-elle étonnée.

Bien qu'elle se doute de la raison de sa phrase. Il allait partir après tout… Cependant penser qu'elle pourrait lui manquer était inespéré. Adrien hocha la tête fermement, comme déterminé et sûr de lui.

« Tu as toujours été un modèle pour moi. Cette fille incroyable et invincible, je t'admire depuis le premier jour. Tu défends Paris d'une main de fer, et tu es tellement dévouée à cette ville. Tu m'impressionnes. »

Ladybug était à présent aussi rouge que son costume. Adrien PUTAIN d'Agreste venait de la complimenter. Cette déclaration d'admiration était peut-être le plus beau cadeau qu'il ne lui ai jamais fait. Devant le porte bonheur, loin de là.

« Tu es merveilleux. » Lacha-t-elle.

Mince, c'est exactement ce qu'elle lui avait dit quand il lui avait offert le « lucky charm ».

 _« Merde Marinette, tu es LADYBUG, LADYBUG ! Reprend-toi, tu n'es pas censée le connaitre. » son esprit lui criait._

« T-t-t-tu es abordable… heu adorable ! Merci beaucoup Adrien. Ce que tu dis me va droit au cœur. » s'empourpra-t-elle.

« Tu sais… » commença-t-il.

« Mais je ne veux pas m'attribuer tout le mérite, la moitié reviens à Chaton… heu Chat Noir » coupa-t-elle, comme pour mettre les choses au clair.

Un sourire nostalgique apparu rapidement sur son visage… Chat… il lui manquait tellement. Pourtant elle ne pouvait être en meilleure compagnie qu'avec son amour inavoué, Adrien.

 _« Chaton ? »_

* * *

Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Le moment Ladrien ?

Le prochaine chapitre sera plus concentré sur le point de vue d'Adrien, et on aura une petite ellipse dans le temps ! Voyez prêt !


	5. Chapter 5

Notes : Salut à tous et à toutes !

Le départ d'Adrien approche à grand pas ! Et apparemment un tas de chose s'est passé en une semaine pour nos protagonistes… Mais quoi ?

On se voit à la fin du chapitre pour plus de notes ! hihi

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Recueil chinois et glace à la vanille.**

Les jours avaient filé à la vitesse de l'éclair. Adrien n'avait même plus le temps d'être Chat Noir. Entre son père, qui lui donnait une tonne d'informations et de choses à faire avant son départ le déménagement –aidé par Nathalie et ses adieux à ses amis, Adrien était tout simplement épuisé. Quand le soir venait, il était bien trop harassé par la fatigue pour se transformer.

Plagg, lui, contrairement à son protégé était en pleine forme. Mangeant le plus de de variétés de fromage possible –il avait une préférence pour le camembert.

« Quoi ? » avait-il dit à Adrien qui le regardait avec beaucoup d'amusement.

« Le fromage Newyorkais n'a rien avoir avec ces mets délicats ! » Continua-t-il en pointant de sa patte, la montagne de fromage à engloutir.

Adrien rit pour toute réponse, avant de rappeler à son kwami que leur première destination était l'Italie… Le pays de sa mère. Apparemment de la famille allait l'accueillir à Milan. Il ne resterait que deux semaines, le temps de la Fashion Week avant de partir direction Venise, puis Florence.

Adrien espérait qu'il aurait un peu de temps « off » pour profiter du voyage.

En Italie, il serait suivi par un certain Marco, qui serait en quelque sorte son agent, la personne responsable de lui, celle qui resterait à ses côtés… Sa nouvelle Nathalie en somme. Il s'allongea en repensant à Nathalie, son père… Il ne serait pas totalement indépendant de lui, mais ses libertés seraient déjà grandement améliorées. Et il n'avait qu'une hâte : se libérer des chaines de son père.

Il s'endormit paisiblement à cette merveilleuse pensée.

 _ **La veille du départ…**_

Les derniers cartons étaient pliés. La chambre d'Adrien n'avait pas beaucoup changé, toujours aussi impersonnelle. Il n'avait pris que des livres et des habits. Le reste, ce n'était pas vraiment lui.

Des meubles, des fringues de la nouvelle collection de son père, et son piano avaient été le gros de son déménagement. Le tout venait d'être envoyé à Shanghai, le cinquième pays qu'il visiterai. Dans environ trois à quatre mois de cela.

Demain il prenait le train en gare de Lyon pour Milan. Départ à 11h04.

Nino avait promis de passer lui dire au revoir une dernière fois.

Se séparer de son meilleur ami allait être difficile, mais ils s'étaient promis de rester en contact via les réseaux sociaux. Ils n'étaient qu'à un appel de distance après tout.

Ce qu'Adrien redoutait le plus, était que son père et Nino soient au même endroit, au même moment. Bien qu'il doute que son père vienne l'accompagner à la gare –il se contenterait de le raccompagner sur le perron, peut-être qu'il l'enlacerait rapidement, pour ne pas passer pour le père indigne qu'il était.

Adrien préparait maintenant son sac de voyage. Son ordinateur portable dernier cri était déjà dans sa valise. Il n'en avait guère besoin et préférait admirer le paysage, lire un bon libre, écouter de la musique sur son téléphone. Il n'était pas un businessman qui travaillait sans relâche à la City de Londres. Il n'était qu'un lycéen… Enfin, plutôt un jeune homme de 18 ans.

Il contempla une photo polaroid posée sur son bureau, et repensa à la soirée où avait été prise cette photo. C'était la semaine passée. Ils avaient organisé une fête dans la cour de sa maison. Tout le monde qu'il appréciait était venu. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ri cette soirée-là, en partie grâce à Marinette. Cette fille-là était sa source de joie, une très grande amie –si ce n'était sa meilleure amie, avec qui il se laissait être plus Chat.

Elle avait passé la soirée à tenter de le convaincre qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de Chat. Et chaque nouvelle tentative donnait envie à Adrien de croire plus encore, que contrairement à ce qu'elle disait, elle était bien amoureuse de Chat.

« Sacrée Mari » souffla-t-il.

Il prit la photo instantanée entre ses doigts, et l'examina avec minutie. C'était une photo de leur quatuor. Nino avec ses lunettes, habillé d'un ensemble trois pièces vert émeraude et d'une chemise blanche. Alya elle avait mis des lentilles, attaché ses cheveux en chignon, dont quelques mèches rebelles s'étaient échappées. Elle portait une robe de velours décotée noire moulante, et des gants de la même matière. Elle était classe et sexy, Nino était un sacré veinard.

Marinette elle –adorable comme toujours. Elle avait les joues aussi rouges que sa robe et ne regardait pas l'appareil photo. Elle était vêtue d'une robe plutôt simple à première vue, prêt du corps, mais quand elle laissait voir son dos, on remarquait un décoté très chic qui la mettait très en valeur. Parfois Adrien avait l'impression de la redécouvrir, et ce soir-là en faisait partie. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

Elle regardait en direction d'Adrien, qui se rappelait lui avoir fait à ce moment-là une allusion à propos de Chat. Encore un détail qui le confortait dans son opinion.

Dire qu'elle était amoureuse de son alter-égo, de lui.

Il rangea la photo dans son livre de poche pour le voyage (un recueil de poème chinois). Il prit une boite de fromage à l'attention de Plagg, des lunettes de soleil, ses papiers d'identités. Il se rappela de prendre le porte bonheur que sa douce Marinette lui avait offert, et le mit dans son sac.

Une fois de plus ces pensées furent déviées vers Marinette. Il se rappela qu'au lendemain de sa soirée, il avait décidé de rendre une visite à sa tendre amie, en tant que Chat.

« Adrien, vous avez de la visite. »

Nathalie. Plongé dans ses pensées, Adrien ne l'avait surement pas entendu toquer à sa porte. Il regarda la personne qui se tenait un peu retirée aux côtés de Nathalie.

Un homme de petite taille, un style de plage, des cheveux poivre et sel…

« Maitre Fu ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de s'incliner légèrement pour saluer son pseudo professeur particulier de chinois.

« 晚上好, 黑猫诺儿.i » Répondit le sage.

Nathalie le laissa rentrer dans la vaste chambre d'Adrien avec un hochement de tête. Une légère angoisse traversa l'esprit d'Adrien, Nathalie avait-elle compris ce que maitre Fu venait de lui dire ? Il n'eut pas le temps de la scruter pour deviner une réponse car Nathalie avait déjà tourné les talons et fermé la porte dernière elle, laissant le gardien et Chat Noir seuls.

Plagg sortit de sa cachette pour saluer le gardien.

« Bonsoir Plagg » répondit Maitre Fu au kwami. Le gardien se dirigea en direction de la fenêtre pour s'arrêter sur le canapé noir d'Adrien. Il s'assit, puis regarda Adrien pensif.

Il toussota, et commença sa « leçon ». Il raconta une histoire en chinois. Une histoire sur un monastère en Chine, sur l'origine des gardiens, leur formation, les miraculous éparpillés à travers le monde, les 12 kwamis qui composaient le zodiaque….

Cette histoire, Adrien la connaissait. Mais il se doutait que cette fois-ci, Maitre Fu voulait lui faire passer un message, un détail subtil… quelque chose sur lequel Adrien n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt… Du moins pas encore.

Pendant le récit du « professeur » Nathalie était venue apporter un service à thé. Maitre Fu lui avait d'ailleurs adressé un signe de tête reconnaissant et continua son récit sans s'arrêter.

Après qu'il eut terminé, ils discutèrent de l'importance de superhéros dans la ville de Paris.

Une lumière s'alluma dans l'esprit d'Adrien. Le gardien n'avait pas à demander. Adrien comprenait ce qu'il insinuait.

« Vous voulez que je rende la bague du Chat Noir ? » demanda-t-il.

Les yeux du gardien sondèrent Adrien longuement.

* * *

Depuis deux jours, Marinette s'arrachait les cheveux. Elle voulait offrir à Adrien un cadeau de départ. Quelque chose qu'elle puisse créer de ses propres mains, qui soit utile, pratique, et qui lui fasse penser à Paris, si jamais il lui arrivait d'avoir le mal du pays.

Marinette se creusait les méninges, incapable de trouver une idée. Elle se sentait distraite ses derniers temps. Surtout depuis qu'un Chat de malheur soit venu lui rendre visite, à l'improviste il y avait à peine une semaine. Marinette n'y pouvait rien, Chat errait toujours dans ses pensées, et le revoir cette après-midi-là… n'avait aidé en rien !

Elle était pourtant une fille créative, il n'y avait pas de raison –Chat ne pouvait pas être cette raison-là, pour qu'elle n'ait pas d'idées innovantes. Elle avait gagné le concours de création d'un chapeau melon pour Gabriel Agreste, elle avait fait la pochette de l'album de Jagged Stone, et elle invoquait des pouvoirs de création à chaque Lucky Charm.

Elle était très créative sans aucune hésitation. En même temps quand il s'agissait d'Adrien, cela devenait toujours plus compliqué. Surtout que ce cadeau serait le dernier qu'elle lui ferait avant un an. UN AN.

Il devrait être exceptionnel, ou du moins mémorable. C'était surement à cause de cette pression-là que Marinette était victime de l'insatisfaction de ses idées. Elle lui avait déjà offert des cadeaux, l'écharpe était un exemple. Bien qu'il ne sut jamais qu'elle était l'auteur du cadeau.

Et elle se retrouvait à la veille du départ d'Adrien, sans avoir rien trouvé, plus désespérée que jamais. Elle avait croqué des dizaines d'idées de modèle, jamais satisfaite. Elle se maudissait intérieurement, et maudissait Chat –au passage, de revenir dans son esprit à ce moment précis.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, après avoir tenté un modèle de sac, une boussole et un stylo, le téléphone de Marinette vibra. Sauvée par le gong, car elle était à deux doigts de la crise de nerf. Elle prit le téléphone avec vigueur. C'était un message d'Alya.

 _« Hey gurl ! Je me doute que tu dois être en train de déprimer en ce moment-même tout va bien ? »_

 _Marinette se demanda si son amie avait des pouvoirs psychiques. Comme faisait-elle pour savoir à chaque fois comment se sentait Marinette ?_

 _« Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuui_ _» répondit Marinette texto. Elle aimait être dramatique en situation de crise._

 _« Adrien ? »_

 _Dans le mile._

 _« Ja_ _»_

Pas de réponse. Le regard de Marinette passait de sa machine à coudre à son téléphone quand la sonnette de son appartement résonna.

« Marinette ! » appela Sabine de l'étage principal. « Alya est là ! »

« Avec de la glace ! » Cria la voix lointaine d'Alya.

Marinette demanda à Tikki de se cacher, puis descendit les escaliers menant au salon. Alya et Tom sortaient des bols pour la crème glacée qu'Alya avait apporté.

Alya portait une robe estivale bleu jean. Les cheveux remontés en une couette à la manière de Rena Rouge. Marinette sourit à son amie, et l'accueilli par un câlin.

« J'ai apporté de la glace à la vanille. » dit Alya joviale.

« Mon parfum préféré ! » dit Sabine tendrement.

« Moi je préfère cerise et menthe. » Plaisanta Marinette, elle regarda Alya complice. Elle savait que sa meilleure amie pensait à la même chose.

 _« Cerise rouge comme sa bouche et menthe verte comme ses yeux… Mange donc cette glace et viendra ton amoureux. » avait dit André quand il avait servi à Marinette sa première glace._

« C'est déjà très gentil de la part d'Alya de venir avec de la glace. » rouspéta Tom.

« Oui, tu as raison Papa. Merci Allie… » dit Marinette enlaçant sa meilleure amie.

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas Tom pour ma part je préfère les glaces au citron à la banane et à la passion. » répliqua Alya avec un clin d'œil à l'égard de Marinette.

« Drôle de mélange. » Conclut Sabine.

Les deux amies restèrent discuter un peu avec les parents de Marinette avant de s'éclipser à l'étage, dans la chambre de Marinette.

« Raconte-moi tout » avait simplement dit Alya. Elle s'était assise sur le divan de Marinette, cette dernière s'étant affalée sur sa chaise, espérant trouver l'inspiration divine.

« Tu te souviens que je voulais faire un petit quelque chose pour Adrien… »

Alya hocha la tête en guise d'approbation.

« Eh bien… JE TROUVE PAS D'IDEES ! J'ai tout essayé. TOUT. Mais rien n'est assez parfait pour lui ! ARGH ! » explosa Marinette.

Alya se leva et caressa le bras de Marinette compatissante.

« Ok, ok… Mmmh. Alya a toujours une solution ! Voyons, voyons… Rappelle moi déjà les caractéristiques de ton cadeau ? » demanda Alya.

« Fait main, pratique, esthétique, qui lui fasse penser à Paris… Et utile ! » résumma courtement Marinette.

Alya pris son menton dans ses mains –elle faisait toujours cette pose quand elle réfléchissait.

« Il part pour un an.. » déclara-t-elle.

Marinette hocha la tête vigoureusement.

« Il va beaucoup voyager. »

Marinette hocha la tête de nouveau.

« Il va être fatigué par ses voyages… »

« Tu ne veux quand même pas que je lui file un sac de couchage, Alya. » dit Marinette bougonne.

« Mais non ! Regarde, on brainstorm là, il n'y a pas de mauvaises idées. » justifia Alya.

« Quelque chose qui lui rappelle Paris… » reprit Alya.

Silence. Marinette et Alya réfléchissaient intensément.

« Un monument historique ? Comme la Tour Eiffel, par exemple. » proposa Alya.

« C'est pas trop impersonnel ? » demanda Marinette, surtout que dans son esprit, la tour de fer était associée à Chat plus qu'elle ne l'était à son beau blond.

« C'est un mannequin… et il va faire des trucs de mannequin. Qu'est ce qui est utile pour les poseurs professionnels ? » réfléchit Alya à haute voix.

« Du démaquillant ? » proposa Marinette.

« Je sais qu'on a dit que toutes les idées étaient bonnes, mais… » Lança Alya moqueuse.

Elle reçut un oreiller sur la tête en guise de vengeance.

« Es-tu en train de défier, la grande… que dis-je, LA MAGNIFIQUE Alya Césaire ? Guerrière des batailles d'oreiller ? » déclama Alya soudainement très théâtrale.

Marinette retint un rire avant de lancer un nouveau polochon.

Alya équarquilla les yeux, avant de se prendre au jeu et de répliquer à coup d'oreillers. Les deux amies partirent dans un long fou rire, ce qui aida Marinette à se détendre. Les batailles de polochon avaient cet effet-là sur elle.

Polochon… Mannequin…

Mais oui, bien sûr ! pensa-t-elle.

« Beauty sleep ! » Cria Marinette.

Alya leva un sourcil visiblement perplexe.

« Alya je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que je vais faire ! » s'exclama Marinette bondissant sur ses pieds.

« Tu m'expliques ? » demanda-t-elle seulement, réajustant ses lunettes après cette bataille acharnée.

« Adrien, il va être très fatigué ! Entre les shooting photos, les voyages, les Fashion Week… Il aura besoin d'un sommeil réparateur, de pouvoir dormir partout ! » développa Marinette extasiée.

« Tu veux lui faire un oreiller ? » demanda Alya curieuse d'en savoir plus sur l'idée de Marinette.

« Ça pourrait être une idée, mais ce n'est pas très pratique à transporter. Mais le but est le même… Je vais lui faire un masque de sommeil ! Et je n'aurais qu'à le customiser aux couleurs de Paris ! »

« Dément… C'est une super idée Mari ! »

Alya allongea son bras autour de Marinette, et la gratifia d'un regard admiratif. Ses yeux lui disaient qu'elle était fière d'elle.

Elle proposa son aide à Marinette, car il était déjà bien tard, mais Marinette refusa poliment l'assurant qu'elle l'avait amplement aidée.

« On prend un verre demain soir, toi et moi, pour te changer les idées ! Hors de question de déprimer toute seule, ou de refuser ce rendez-vous ! O.K. ? » demanda Alya, n'attendant qu'une réponse affirmative de la part de Marinette.

Une fois que Marinette la lui confirma, Alya s'éclipsa en direction de chez elle. Marinette quant à elle, réfléchit à des idées pour customiser son bandeau. Elle essaya de trouver quelque chose, dont le design plairait à Adrien et qui lui rappelle Paris.

Elle réfléchissait à toute allure, et n'arrivant à rien de concret, essaya de trouver l'inspiration en ligne. Elle tapa _masque pour les yeux_ et tomba sur des produits de beauté. Mince. _Bandeau pour les yeux…_ Bingo ! Il y avait des bandeaux très basiques, sans motifs, d'autres en forme de licornes, ou tout en paillette. Un peu trop girly.

« Paris… Paris, quelque chose qu'il aime de Paris… » pensa Marinette tout haut.

« Et pourquoi pas Ladybug ? » proposa Tikki.

« H-h-hein ?! » bégaya Marinette, « Pourquoi ? ».

« Eh bien, parce qu'il t'a dit à quel point il t'admirait depuis ton premier jour en tant que Ladybug, et tu représentes l'héroïne de Paris. Donc je pense que cela lui fera plaisir, et il pensera à Paris et à toi par la même occasion ! » expliqua Tikki.

« Il ne pensera p-p-pas à moi, mais à Ladybug. » rectifia Marinette, rougissante.

« Marinette, combien de fois dois-je te le dire. Tu es Ladybug. Tu es Marinette. Vous êtes la même personne. Tu as son courage, elle à ta maladresse. Et c'est normal, car tu es elle et elle est toi ! Adrien ne l'admire pas elle, il t'admire toi Marinette. »

« T-tu crois ? » demanda Marinette pleine d'appréhensions.

Tikki sourit et hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

« Mais je ne suis pas censée savoir qu'Adrien admire Ladybug, il me l'a dit en tant que Ladybug, pas Marinette ! » argumenta-t-elle.

« Mais Ladybug comme Chat Noir, sont des symboles de Paris. Ils sont très appréciés, et tu SAIS qu'Adrien t'adore, tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que cela lui fera penser à Paris… Il en sera très content. »

Encore une fois Tikki avait eu les mots justes. Sa kwami savait toujours quoi dire pour donner à Marinette confiance en elle.

« Merci Tikki… Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi… » dit chaleureusement Marinette en prenant sa kwami dans ses mains.

Un bandeau à l'effigie de Ladybug et Chat Noir… Chat Noir. Adrien avait-il raison ? Etait-elle en train de développer des sentiments amoureux à son égard ? Non. Impossible. C'est vrai qu'elle était extrêmement heureuse qu'il soit venu la voir l'autre jour, mais en même temps il y avait Adrien, et Marinette savait l'amour qu'elle portait à son beau mannequin blond. Elle décida de mettre ses pensées de côtés.

Après tout, cette flopée de sentiments venait surement du fait que Chat lui manquait beaucoup. C'est donc pour ça qu'elle pensait à lui, et qu'elle était contente de l'avoir vu… Aucune chance que ce soit des sentiments plus qu'amicaux !

Merde, elle repensait encore à Chat. Et décida de s'atteler au travail. La nuit allait être longue, et aucun Chat ne pourrait la perturber ou occuper son esprit maintenant, elle devait se concentrer sur Adrien, Adrien… Adrien !

* * *

Notes :

i 晚上好, 猫人 veut dire « Bonsoir Chat Noir » en chinois mandarin.

Hey hey !

Non, vous n'avez pas manqué un chapitre ! J'ai voulu faire une petite ellipse dans le temps et vous mettre quelques passages MariChat et Ladrien dans l'ombre ! Mais n'ayant crainte, Marinette et Adrien vont y repenser plus sérieusement dans les prochains chapitres )

Toujours pas d'akuma ? Que prépare le Papillon ? Aussi est-ce que vous avez aimé partager le point de vue d'Adrien ? Personnellement j'adore écrire selon son point de vue ! Il y aura plusieurs chapitres entièrement consacré à son point de vue plus tard dans l'histoire !

Je suis allée voir la version sinophone de MLB, pour voir comment Chat Noir était appelé en chinois, donc vous savez maintenant comme appeler Chat Noir si vous allez en Chine (au cas où haha !) Sinon pensez-vous qu'Adrien va devoir rendre la bague de Chat Noir ?

A très vite ! J'ai hâte d'entendre vos théories sur le sujet !

Bisous bisous,

Lamapama


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes :** Vous voyez le titre du chapitre… On arrive bien au départ de Monsieur Model, préparez vos mouchoirs ! Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse avec nos personnages ! Adrien va passer de la surprise à la nostalgie !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Arrivederci**

 _Tilt titilt tilt_

« Ladybug… Je n'en peux plus… »

 _Tilt titilt tilt_

« Chat… »

« Je ne veux plus me cacher, je dois te le dire. »

« Adrien ? »

« Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé. Je t'aime depuis le premier jour, je suis fou de toi. »

 _Tilt titilt tilt_

« Chat… Laisse-moi te le dire clairement… Je- »

 _ROCK N'ROLL !_

Un riff de guitare réveilla soudainement Adrien.

« Je quoi ? » cria-t-il d'exaspération.

Ses yeux s'étaient ouvert d'un coup et sa main était tendue devant lui, comme pour retenir sa Lady.

« Blondinet, y en a d'autres qui rêvent de camembert pas loin » dit Plagg à moitié endormi, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

Blondinet était le surnom que Plagg donnait à Adrien quand il était plus ou moins en colère après lui. Le niveau de colère de Plagg dépendait surtout de sa dose de fromage. Et un Plagg n'ayant pas eu sa dose matinale, était d'humeur massacrante.

Adrien se rendit compte qu'il avait crié hors de son rêve. Ladybug lui semblait tellement réaliste sur le coup. Un détail qu'il venait de percuter, et qui aurait dû l'aider à se rendre compte qu'il était dans un rêve, était le fait qu'il voyait Ladybug en tant qu'Adrien. Mais les rêves peuvent être convaincants.

Adrien interrompit son alarme. Jagged Stone et sa guitare électrique semblaient énerver Plagg au plus haut point. Aussi, Adrien décida de se lever, chercher un morceau d'emmental pour son kwami –qui le mangea en une bouchée, sans ouvrir un œil, puis se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, pour se faire couler une douche froide.

Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il se levait pour la dernière fois de ce lit, dans cette chambre. Qu'il ne se doucherait pas dans cette salle de bain avant un long moment. Une pensée lui effleura l'esprit : _Est-ce que tout ce luxe allait lui manquer ?_

Certes, il n'allait pas vivre dans une tente, ni voyager avec qu'un sac à dos. Mais il s'était habitué à un certain confort parisien. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette pensée était stupide. Il allait adorer cette nouvelle expérience, il devait changer. Il avait besoin de changement.

Il repensa à la veille, il avait décidé de se transformer en Chat Noir une dernière fois, pour patrouiller un peu. Toujours aucune trace d'akuma. Cela devenait inquiétant, surtout après ce que lui avait dit Maitre Fu. Il avait fini sa patrouille aux alentours d'une heure du matin, et décida donc de rejoindre, une dernière fois, son QG à lui et Ladybug.

Chat Noir avait espéré la croiser une dernière fois. Il avait manqué/évité ses quelques appels les dernières semaines, soit car il était Adrien et que le moment n'était vraiment pas le bon, soit par peur. Il s'en voulait terriblement pour ça d'ailleurs, il se sentait encore plus lâche qu'il l'aurait pensé.

Alors quand il était arrivé au premier étage de la tour de fer, sans sa Lady à l'horizon, il s'était senti plus dépité que tout. Et puis, comme par magie, il vit un yo-yo au loin, qui s'accrochait à une des branches en fer de la tour. Et son moral s'était décuplé, il était sur le point de la revoir, de pouvoir l'avoir près d'elle, juste un peu plus.

Il bailla longuement sous sa douche, fatigué de la veille, et failli s'étouffer en avalant de travers quelques gouttes d'eau tombées dans sa bouche. Il toussa fortement, si bien que Plagg vint s'assurer que tout allait bien. Le kwami le regarda de haut en bas, avant d'ajouter mi-amusé, mi-gêné.

« Cesse donc de penser à ta Lady sous la douche ! »

Adrien rougit, avant de baisser les yeux. Puis décida de couper l'eau chaude, pour prendre une douche glaciale.

* * *

Adrien choisit avec soin ses vêtements. Il avait enfilé un T-shirt blanc et un skinny jean noir. Il enroula sa ceinture noire –marquée du G de la marque de son père au niveau de la boucle, autour de sa taille, tout en réfléchissant à un bon accessoire pour mettre de la personnalité à son look plutôt simple. Il chercha dans son dressing, entre foulards, chapeaux, cravates, montres et bagues.

Son père insistait souvent pour qu'il mette des bagues, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il gardait toujours la même bague. Adrien trouvait toujours une excuse pour le justifier, en espérant que son père n'ait pas trop de soupçon sur sa véritable identité.

Il hésita un instant devant le choix impressionnant de combinaisons possibles pour sa tenue. Il finit par s'accessoiriser d'un panama couleur paille, ainsi que d'un foulard qui lui faisait de l'œil –le foulard fard de la collection printemps de son père. Il noua le foulard autour du chapeau, ce qui donna un style très sophistiqué à son initiale apparence minimaliste.

Ensuite il se demanda quel parfum mettre. Il en avait tant qu'il ne portait pas. C'était souvent des cadeaux de diverses marques qui lui offrait tout un tas de vêtement et échantillon à porter s'il le souhaitait. Son père était réticent sur tout ce qui était vêtement. Pour lui Adrien ne devait porter que sa marque, mais il avait fait exception pour les parfums. Une once de liberté, pensa Adrien.

Son regard dévia sur le parfum de son père _Adrien._ Il eut instantanément une pensée pour Marinette, avec qui il avait passé la journée après que la publicité ait fait le tour de la France. Il l'avait croisé alors qu'il était poursuivi par une horde de fan en délire, et ils étaient allés voir le film Solitude, dans lequel sa mère avait le rôle principal. Il décida de se parfumer au parfum de son père, puis se dirigea en direction de la salle à manger, pour y prendre son petit-déjeuner, seul, sans grande surprise.

Cela n'était pas vraiment nouveau. Adrien ne mangeait que rarement avec son père, depuis la disparition de sa mère. Parfois Nathalie, le rejoignait. Cependant c'était souvent pour lui donner des indications venues de son père, ou lui parler d'un horaire chargé qu'il allait avoir dans la journée ou dans la semaine. Nathalie n'aimait pas les conversations de salon, elle allait droit au but, ne parlait que si elle le devait réellement. Parfois Adrien trouvait qu'elle réagissait comme un robot. Pourtant le robot de Max était plus sympathique à Adrien que ne l'était Nathalie.

En fin de repas, cette dernière le rejoignit dans la salle à manger.

« Va-t-il venir à la gare avec nous ? » Avait simplement demandé Adrien, craignant de déjà connaitre la réponse.

« Malheureusement, non. Cependant il souhaite s'entretenir avec vous avant votre départ. » Répondit froidement, et génériquement Nathalie.

Nathalie n'avait jamais essayé d'infantiliser Adrien. Elle ne le dorlotait pas de belles paroles, ni de regard compatissant. Bien que sa froideur agaçait Adrien, particulièrement dans sa jeunesse, il lui était reconnaissant de rester fidèle à elle-même et de le traiter en adulte, en quelque sorte.

Il quitta la salle à manger pour se rendre dans le secret bureau de son père, en compagnie de Nathalie. Le trajet fut bref, mais assez long pour qu'Adrien remarque le silence pesant entre Nathalie et lui. Il lui jeta un furtif regard, soudainement curieux du fil de ses pensées. Avait-elle comprit ce que Maitre Fu lui avait dit la veille ?

Nathalie toqua puis ouvrit la porte. Adrien entra et elle ferma la porte après lui. Laissant père et fils, dans la même pièce. Laissant deux étrangers dans la même pièce.

Adrien ne savait pas trop où se mettre, si bien qu'il resta pratiquement collé à l'immense porte noire aux courbes blanches. Gabriel lui, était à l'autre bout de l'immense bureau, en diagonale à Adrien. Il contemplait la rue passante de sa grande fenêtre. Adrien ne savait pas s'il devait le rejoindre ou non. Il n'était pas proche de son père, ce dernier maintenant intentionnellement une distance entre eux, selon Adrien.

Après un long moment d'hésitation, et voyant que son paternel l'ignorait totalement, il fit –comme à chaque fois, le premier pas. Une fois à côté de lui, il osa regarder dans la direction de son père.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir t'accompagner à la gare aujourd'hui. » Dit Gabriel, aucune émotion dans sa voix.

« Nathalie m'a prévenue. »

« Je voulais te le dire de vive-voix. J'ai malheureusement un rendez-vous important, qui a été décalé à la dernière minute, sur l'extension de la marque à l'internationale. » reprit son père.

« Je comprends père. »

Voyant que Gabriel n'avait plus rien à dire, et ne supportant pas cette atmosphère glaciale, Adrien demanda.

« Vous souhaitiez me voir pour me dire quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Oui. Je voulais… » répondit Gabriel, visiblement gêné. Il prit maladroitement Adrien dans ses bras. L'étreinte était attendue d'Adrien, mais il trouvait le contact avec son père étrange. Il n'était pas habitué à la moindre trace d'affection de la part de son père. Bien qu'il ait toujours eut ce dont il avait besoin, il ne ressentait pas l'amour de son père à travers ses cadeaux matérialistes.

« Bon voyage sur la route Adrien. » lui dit son père, d'une voix plus douce qu'auparavant.

Adrien était de plus en plus étonné par la tendresse de son père. Il intensifia son étreinte, comme s'il ne voulait pas que son père s'enfuit après cette démonstration « excessive » d'affection envers son propre fils.

Et ce qu'il craignait arriva. Son père rompit le contact. Toussota, puis reprit, d'un ton de dirigeant d'entreprise.

« J'ai chargé Marco de prendre soin de toi. Il me donnera des rapports hebdomadaires de vos avancements pour la visibilité de la marque. »

Bien, il voulait être froid. Adrien pouvait l'être aussi.

« Très bien père. »

Non, décidemment il en était incapable.

« Vous allez me manquer père. » reprit Adrien nerveusement.

Parfois il aurait aimé être aussi froid que Nathalie et son père. Mais non, il avait dû hériter cette incapacité de sa mère, sa tendre, chaleureuse et incroyable mère. Le soleil de leur foyer, disparue depuis presque 5 ans.

Pour la première fois, Gabriel se tourna vers son fils. Lui qui n'avait pas quitté la rue passante des yeux tout au long de leur échange, avait cette lueur dans les yeux, qui s'apparentait presque à de la tristesse.

« Tu vas aussi nous manquer, fils. »

Il posa sa grande main sur l'épaule d'Adrien. Décidemment, cela faisait beaucoup de contact en un jour ! Il serra doucement l'épaule de son fils, pour lui donner du courage avant de reprendre.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Avec le planning qui t'attends pour les 12 prochains mois, tu n'auras pas le temps d'être nostalgique. Tu vas être très occupé, et je compte beaucoup sur toi. N'oublie pas, tout repose sur toi. »

 _« Merci pour le coup de pression, papa_. » pensa Adrien.

« J'en suis conscient. Vous pouvez compter sur moi père. » répondit-il fermement à la place.

« Je n'en doute pas. » avait répondu Gabriel, un mince sourire sur la figure qui ne tarda pas à s'effacer.

* * *

Adrien entra dans la voiture de fonction de son garde du corps, alias «le gorille ». Il regarda Nathalie et son père dans leur cour intérieure qui le regardaient, lui et la voiture partir en direction de la gare de Lyon. Adrien s'essaya à une dernière marque d'affection, leur faire au revoir de la main, mais il était déjà trop tard, son père était déjà sur les marches en direction l'immense hôtel particulier.

« C'est sûr, c'était trop en un jour. » remarqua Adrien avec sarcasme.

Le gorille lui jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur, ses yeux demandant « _Tout va bien ? »_ auquel Adrien répondit par un hochement de tête. Il ne put s'êmpecher de sourire, il repensa à sa Lady et à leur langage secret. Peut-être que le gorille aurait été en mesure de les comprendre aussi.

Ladybug… Il se demandait si la coccinelle partageait ses sentiments. De son côté, son amour pour elle était toujours aussi intense, mais il y avait une autre fille qui lui trottait dans la tête. Marinette.

Marinette, sa meilleure amie. Déjà parce qu'elle était elle-même : très maladroite, extrêmement adorable, et très drôle. Elle était aussi très belle et avait un sens de la justice qui lui rappelait sa Lady. Il se sentait toujours bien en sa présence, elle illuminait la journée de tout le monde. Il l'adorait tout simplement. Il réalisait sa beauté que depuis récemment.

Peut-être que le fait qu'il sache qu'elle aime Chat Noir l'avait aidé à se rendre compte que Ladybug n'était pas la seule fille extraordinaire de Paris. Marinette l'avait vraiment charmé la fois où il était venu la voir en tant que Chat, elle était si mature, si gentille, si forte…

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait, lui qui avait toujours été sûr sur ce sujet. Avant, il n'y avait personne d'autre que sa Lady, Buginette pour les intimes. Il sentait qu'il la trahissait d'autant plus de s'éprendre d'une autre personne qu'elle. Bien que le stade de leur relation restait amical, il sentait qu'il lui appartenait en un sens.

Mais s'interroger là-dessus n'avait aucun sens. Après tout il partait aujourd'hui pour Milan, et ni l'une ni l'autre ne méritait qu'il confie ses sentiments pour les laisser l'attendre un an. Cela n'était clairement pas juste. Et puis s'imaginer dire à Ladybug tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, était terrifiant. Il n'avait pas ce courage-là. En ce qui concernait Marinette, il n'était pas à 100% sûr de ses sentiments envers elle. Adrien se rendait uniquement compte, que sa vision envers elle avait changé, qu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur une autre possibilité, une fille qui pourrait le rendre heureux.

Adrien regarda les immeubles hausmaniens défiler, les parisiens plus pressés les uns que les autres, quelques touristes amoureux en train de faire un selfie devant une statue équestre. Il se rappela être passé dans cette rue une fois avec Ladybug. La miss météo Aurore Boréale avait été akumatisée, et il avait atterri là dans cette même rue. Ils passèrent devant Notre Dame de Paris, là où il avait préparé une soirée romantique pour Buginette un jour, et qu'il avait emmené Marinette.

Puis ils descendirent plus dans le sud de la ville, vers le 13e. Le quartier où s'était logé leur dernier super vilain… Adrien espérait que tout irait bien pour Ladybug après son départ. Il ne pourrait pas supporter qu'il lui arrive quelque chose en son absence. Mais Maitre Fu lui avait promis qu'il veillerait sur elle, et qu'elle se montrerait forte pour eux.

Adrien soupira bruyamment. Ladybug, ladybug, ladybug… Quoi qu'il fasse ses pensées se tournaient toujours, d'une façon ou d'une autre, vers elle.

* * *

Le gorille se parqua à l'entrée de la gare, sans vérifier s'il avait ou non ce droit, et accompagna Adrien à l'intérieur de l'édifice. Adrien toujours aussi surpris des manières peu orthodoxes de son garde du corps, lui expliqua qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser la voiture en plein milieu du trottoir, et qu'il était assez grand maintenant pour arriver jusqu'à son train.

Le garde du corps grogna puis posa son énorme main sur l'épaule d'Adrien avant de repartir vers la voiture.

« Pfiou, j'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais partir ! » se plaignit Plagg dans le col d'Adrien.

Adrien rigola de bon cœur à son kwami.

« Un dernier petit fromage ? » demanda Adrien taquin à Plagg.

« Et comment ! » lui répondit le kwami noir, soudainement enthousiaste.

Adrien avait bien cerné ce dieu de la destruction.

Il entra donc dans la brasserie « Le train bleu ». L'immense brasserie était magnifique, elle datait de 1901 et donnait donc l'impression de remonter dans le temps à chaque fois qu'on s'y aventurait. Le style baroque français, ornementait toute la brasserie. Adrien s'était promis de revenir ici au moins une fois avant son départ. Sa mère l'avait emmené dans ce restaurent une fois, avant sa tragique disparition.

Adrien s'assit sur un siège bleu. Il eut à peine le temps d'enlever son trench coat qu'un serveur s'était placé dernière lui pour lui tirer la chaise. Il lui donna la carte, et Adrien senti Plagg la regarder avec attention. Il cacha le kwami dans sa main en lui faisant les gros yeux. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas grand monde dans la partie restaurant –il était 10h02.

Plagg lui indiqua de sa patte ce qu'il souhaitait manger, et Adrien fit signe au serveur, prêt à commander.

« Monsieur ? » demanda le serveur, sortant un petit calepin.

Le serveur était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Il avait une calvicie bien prononcée et des cheveux poivres sels, coupés court. Il portait un élégant costume gris que tout le personnel semblait porter.

« Bonjour. Je vais vous prendre un expresso forte, avec votre dessert « les fruits rouges », ainsi votre plateau de fromage affinés. »

« Excellent choix Monsieur. Souhaitez-vous une salade avec le fromage ? » Demanda le maître d'hôtel.

Adrien fit non de la tête, et le serveur s'en alla aussi rapidement que l'éclair.

« Tu aurais pu prendre le Faisselle de chèvre pour emporter ! Le voyage jusqu'à Milan va être looong » se plagnit Plagg.

« Tu n'es jamais content mon petit Plagg » rétorqua Adrien.

Plagg détestait se faire appeler « petit », Adrien l'avait appris il y a quelque temps. Peut-être que son kwami avait un complexe de taille, mais Adrien adorait le taquiner ainsi, c'était comme ça que lui et Plagg se montraient leur amour.

A peine l'assiette de fromage posée, elle fut engloutie par Plagg. Le serveur qui était repassé pour voir si tout allait bien semblait visiblement étonné du vif appétit de son client. Adrien lui servit un sourire crispé, espérant ne pas passer pour un morfal devant la société parisienne. Mais commanda tout de même le Faisselle de chèvre à emporter.

Il reçut un message de Nino à 10h27 pour lui dire qu'il l'attendait en voie E2.

Adrien pressa le pas en direction de la voie E2. Il ne voulait pas perdre le peu de temps qu'il lui restait avec son meilleur ami, mais avait quand même pris le temps d'acheter le magazine dans lequel Nathanael et Marc publiaient leur Comic sur Ladybug et Chat Noir, le nouvel exemplaire était sorti le matin même. Adrien s'avança sur la voie, cherchant Nino.

Ce ne fut pourtant pas Nino qu'il aperçut devant l'entrée du wagon, mais la belle Marinette.

Elle portait ses habituelles deux couettes, avec un short effiloché noir et une chemise rouge qui soulignait sa ligne. Elle sourit à l'approche d'Adrien, et mit quelque chose derrière son dos.

« Mari » appela-t-il encore à quelques mètres d'elle.

Elle secoua la main qui tenait un petit paquet emballé, en guise de salue, avant de sembler se rendre compte qu'elle lui avait montré sa surprise. Elle rougit et s'empressa de remettre la main derrière son dos. Adrien ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant tant de candeur, elle était adorable.

« A-A-Adrien » répondit-elle alors qu'il se tenait à maintenant à quelques mètres d'elle.

Adrien ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle allait terriblement lui manquer après tout, et sa présence lui réchauffait le cœur. Marinette serra ses bras contre le dos d'Adrien, et il adorait ce contact, il aurait aimé que son père ait eu la même réaction que Marinette à son étreinte.

Il respira son parfum une nouvelle fois, comme la dernière fois où il était venu lui rendre visite en tant que Chat, elle sentait bon la myrtille.

 _« Myrtille comme ses yeux » lui avait dit un jour André._

Maintenant qu'il y pensait Marinette avait les yeux de la même couleur que Ladybug. Il devait vraiment avoir un type.

« Yo mon pote ! »

Adrien senti une grande tape dans le dos. Il se sépara de Marinette, un peu à contre cœur, et fit face à Nino. Il le regardait avec un drôle d'air qu'il ne comprenait pas. Puis vint lui donner une accolade plus amicale que celle qu'il venait de donner à Marinette.

« Salut Nino. » répondit-il reconnaissant à son ami.

« Tu aimes la surprise ? » demanda Alya.

« Le quatuor réuni ? J'adore cette surprise ! » répondit joyeusement Adrien, tout en faisant une bise à Alya.

« Ce n'est pas la seule surprise… » dit Marinette mystérieuse.

Adrien parut surpris. Il ne s'attendait déjà pas à être entouré de ses trois plus grands amis, il y avait quelque chose d'autre ?

« SURPRISE ! »

Adrien, qui ne s'était toujours pas retourné vit alors Chloé, Max, Alix, Nath, Kim, Mylène et Ivan qui étaient regroupés derrière lui. Ils tenaient une énorme pancarte, sur laquelle était marquée « Bon voyage Adrien, tu vas nous manquer ! ».

Alix vint lui donner une tape dans la main, et se vantant fièrement avec Nath d'avoir fait les motifs sur la pancarte à la bombe graffiti. Max lui avait amené un mini robot qui servait de carte à n'importe quel endroit. Adrien était vraiment très reconnaissant du cadeau, surement utile au cours de son voyage.

Chloé se jeta dans ses bras, lui disant qu'il allait beaucoup lui manquer. Elle était toujours très démonstrative avec lui, bien qu'il soit souvent gêné par cela, Chloé avait toujours été sa première amie. Chloé lui donna un petit paquet, qu'il ouvrit. C'était un cadre dans lequel il y avait une photo d'eux petits et d'eux le soir de la fête de Marinette –une des raisons de leur retard. Même avec tous ces défauts, Chloé avait aussi des qualités méconnues du grand public, et elle resterait toujours spéciale dans le cœur d'Adrien.

Mylène et Ivan avaient patiemment attendu qu'Adrien ait finit avec Chloé, pour venir le voir. Le couple qu'Adrien admirait tant souhaita bonne route et beaucoup de succès à Adrien. Mylène, fidèle à elle-même, lui avait offert une petite pierre verte.

« C'est de l'aventurine, une pierre que l'on offre souvent quand on commence des nouveaux projets. » avait expliqué Mylène.

« Quelles sortes de projet ? » avait demandé Adrien intrigué.

« Peu importe. Cela peut être professionnel, amoureux… cela peut aussi être un voyage ! A toi de trouver un sens à ta pierre. Mais je pense que tu l'as déjà trouvé… » répondit Mylène avec un sourire complice. Les yeux de Mylène semblaient voir à travers Adrien, comme si elle devinait toutes ses pensées et secrets.

Adrien fut étonné, il ne s'était jamais senti mis à nu à ce point. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être apeuré ou rassuré, mais très vite il croisa le regard d'Ivan qui se posa vers Mylène, et il sut. Il sut que Mylène et Ivan étaient de bonnes personnes. Il remercia vivement les amoureux en leur donnant une accolade.

Nino lui donna une lettre qu'il lui demanda de lire une fois dans le train. Alya semblait être là pour soutenir Nino qui avait l'air nostalgique et submergé par l'émotion. Elle déposa sa main dans celle de son meilleur ami et donna un clin d'œil d'encouragement à l'égard d'Adrien.

« Va la voir » avait-elle simplement dit. Et il fit ce qu'Alya lui dit car, comme le disait si bien Nino, on ne discutait pas les ordres d'Alya.

Adrien fit quelques pas en direction de Marinette, qui parlait avec Nathanael. Quand Nath vit qu'il approchait dans leur direction il fit un signe à Marinette. Elle pivota dans la direction que lui pointa Nath, elle se retourna vers lui. Elle était vraiment belle, comment avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point. Elle replaça une mèche de ses beaux cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus, derrière son oreille.

« Mari… »

Il ne pouvait que la contempler, les mots paraissaient tellement inutiles à ce moment-là. Il détaillait chaque tâche de rousseur de son visage, la commissure de ses lèvres qui s'était relevée quand ses yeux avaient rencontré les siens…

« Tu vas beaucoup me manquer. »

Ils avaient prononcé la phrase en même temps. Ils se sourient, décidemment ils étaient connectés pour sortir autant de phrase en même temps. Lors de la soirée d'Adrien, Marinette et lui avaient passé une bonne partie de la soirée à parler. Et, comme si le départ d'Adrien avait été une sorte d'ultimatum, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés au cours de la semaine. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté autour d'un film que le quatuor avait vu chez Alya. Adrien avait raccompagné Marinette chez elle, bien qu'elle habitait à moins de 500 mètres. Ils avaient rallongé leur marche pour parler un peu plus. Même si cela restait purement amical, que Marinette trébuchait toujours sur ses mots, il la sentait plus en confiance qu'auparavant auprès de lui.

Adrien en était absolument ravi, car il voulait se rappeler de cette Marinette-là. De cette meilleure amie-là, dévouée, drôle, maladroite, timide mais courageuse.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. » dit Marinette, maintenant timide. Elle lui tendit de ses deux mains le paquet qu'elle avait tenté de cacher plus tôt.

« Je peux l'ouvrir tout de suite ? » demanda-t-il, prenant le paquet avec soin.

Elle fit oui de la tête. Adorable, elle était simplement adorable.

Adrien déchira donc le petit paquet, de la même couleur que ses vêtements : rouge et noir. Son cadeau était assez léger, il y avait y avait un petit mot ainsi qu'un autre paquet cadeau noir. Sur le mot était marqué : _Pour ton voyage, quand tu voudras rêver de Paris, enfile-le ! Bisous, Marinette._

C'était une sorte de masque qu'il mettait souvent dans les avions, cependant celui-ci avec une particularité. Le masque était d'un côté rouge à poids noirs, Ladybug cousu en rouge doré tout le long du masque ; et de l'autre côté il était noir et Marinette expliqua que comme les yeux de Chat Noir, le masque brillait d'une couleur fluorescente verte, dans le noir.

« Comment tu as su que Chat Noir avait des yeux qui brillent dans le noir ? » demanda Adrien, plus pour taquiner Marinette que pour connaitre vraiment la réponse, car il connaissait la réponse, ils en avaient parlé quand il était venu la voir le lendemain de sa soirée.

« Heu… Eh bien. J-j-j'ai mes sources ! » avait-elle répondu un peu sur la défensive, avant de rencontrer l'expression d'Adrien, et elle sourit.

« Merci beaucoup Marinette. Ton cadeau est génial, je suis pratiquement sûr de l'utiliser tous les jours ! J'aime beaucoup le concept ! Tu as toujours eu beaucoup de talent… Tu vas faire un malheur dans ton école de mode. »

Marinette eut un sourire à faire fondre n'importe qui. Elle semblait sincèrement touchée, et remercia Adrien. Il l'étreignit pour toute réponse.

« Tu vas vraiment beaucoup me manquer Mari. » Chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

« A moi aussi, Adrien, tu n'as pas idée. » souffla-t-elle en retour.

 _« Le train de direction de Milan, voie E2 de 11h04 va entrer en gare. »_ Rappela la voix de la SNCF.

Et tout le petit groupe étreignit une dernière fois Adrien, avant qu'il ne saute dans le train. Au moment où que la porte allait se fermer, il aperçut son garde du corps lui faire un signe discret de la main. Il était revenu lui dire au revoir, cela toucha Adrien. Il répondit à son salut, et il jura qu'il ait vu un sourire passer sur le visage du Gorille. Puis la porte se referma, le train partait en direction de l'Italie.

* * *

Adrien regardait les maisons de banlieue défiler. Il se demanda si cela était fatiguant de vivre à côté d'une voie ferrée, entendre passer plusieurs trains dans la journée. Adrien était confortablement installé en première classe. Son père avait réservé une cabine en entier, il avait un siège, un lit, un mini frigo et une grande fenêtre pour lui.

Aussitôt rentré dans sa cabine privée, Plagg était sorti de sa cachette, ragotant sur les personnes qu'ils avaient croisé dans le train. Après avoir mangé son précieux fromage, il s'était endormi à poings fermés sur le petit lit. Adrien regarda sa montre, puis se rappela de la visite de Maitre Fu, ses yeux qui le sondèrent quand il lui avait demandé :

« Vous voulez que je rende la bague du Chat Noir ? »

Le vieux sage n'avait pas tout de suite répondu. Il inspectait, sous le regard ahuri de Plagg, il en avait la bouche ouverte, et commençait à protester à tout va des « Hors de question ! Qui va me donner du fromage luxueux ? »

« En as-tu envie Adrien ? » demanda Maitre Fu.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais si Ladybug ne peut pas arriver toute seule… Je ne veux pas que mon départ soit un poids pour elle. »

« Cela ne sera pas nécessairement le cas, Chat Noir. » répondit le gardien évasif.

« Mais pourquoi m'avoir raconté les contes de nouveau ? » demanda Adrien perdu.

« Je sens que des forces maléfiques se rapprochent. Des porteurs de miraculous avec des motivations néfastes. »

« Je pensais que le Papillon était le seul supervilain de Paris. » Adrien était visiblement angoissé.

« Pour l'instant, oui. » répondit le gardien toujours aussi énigmatique.

« Comment ça ? Il y en a d'autres ? »

« Oui. Et leurs motifs me sont étrangers. » Maitre Fu semblait réfléchir.

« Je ne peux donc pas partir ! » cria presque Adrien.

« Non, il sera plus sûr pour toi de partir. Ton miraculous et celui de Ladybug ont été créés en paire, si vous n'êtes pas au même endroit, il est plus difficile de mettre la main sur le pouvoir qu'ils forment quand ils sont unis. »

Le gardien commençait à parler un chinois qu'Adrien ne comprenait plus. Le sens de ses phrases ne faisait aucun sens pour Adrien. Mais alors qu'Adrien allait lui poser une nouvelle question, le gardien dit :

« J'ai une mission pour toi, et elle implique ton voyage à travers le monde comme convenu. »

« Mais- » Avait commencé à demander Adrien avant d'être coupé par Maitre Fu.

« Et quoi qu'il arrive, méfie-toi du singe. »

* * *

 **Notes de fin :** J'ai écouté du Ed Sheeran en écrivant ce chapitre, c'est surement pour cela que la scène des adieux Adrianette était si tendre !

Le train bleu est un restaurant qui existe vraiment, et qui est assez cher ! J'ai fait le calcul, Adrien en aurait eu pour 58€ pour sa commande !

Je suis super contente, l'histoire se complexifie de plus en plus ! A votre avis, qu'elle est la mission confiée par Maitre Fu ? Avez-vous aimé le moment Adrianette ? Comment Marinette va (sur)vivre le départ d'Adrien ? Qu'est-ce qu'Adrien va découvrir à Milan?

A la semaine prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes :** Salut à tous ! Nouveau chapitre ! Et quelques rapprochements en perspective ! Je viens de voir l'épisode 20 et 21 de la saison 2 ! Ils étaient très riches en contenus ! J'en reparlerai plus longuement dans les prochains chapitres !

Pour répondre à Guest, déjà merci beaucoup de suivre si assidûment ma fic ! Cela me touche beaucoup et me pousse à produire chaque semaine ! En ce qui concerne le nombre de chapitre de cette fic, pour le moment il y en a 9 en cours. Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitre qu'il y aura, mais oui c'est bien le tout début ! N'ai crainte, Marinette et Adrien vont se retrouver plus vite que tu ne le crois ! Ensuite, effectivement Maitre Fu a chargé Adrien de partir dans une mission TOP SECRETE dont on entendra parler plus tard ;)

Merci à tous de commenter, suivre, lire cette FF ! Cela me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de vos feedbacks ou des suggestions sur le fil de l'histoire !

Bisous bisous ! A très vite !

Lamapama

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Vin blanc & comic book.**

Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'Adrien était parti. Marinette n'arrivait pas trop à se rendre compte que SON Adrien n'était plus là pour un an entier. Ils s'étaient, pour son plus grand bonheur, beaucoup rapprochés l'un de l'autre pendant les trois dernières semaines.

Cela était à la fois merveilleux et tragique. Peut-être avait-il fallu à Marinette qu'il parte pour se dire qu'elle avait un mois entier pour changer le stade de sa relation avec Adrien. Douce ironie, son départ faisait encore plus mal maintenant qu'ils étaient devenus proches.

Marinette soupira longuement. Contrairement à Nino, elle n'avait pas pleuré. Le pauvre s'était effondré après le départ du train, il avait fondu en larmes dans les bras compatissants d'Alya. Ils avaient eu un mal fou à le calmer, personne n'avait jamais vu Nino si triste. Alya avait proposé de le racompagner chez lui et lui tenir compagnie, et avait demandé à Marinette de se préparer pour la soirée.

Marinette se demandait si Alya n'avait pas mieux à faire avec Nino qu'avec elle. Sa tristesse était plus légitime que la sienne, il était son meilleur ami, lui. Qu'est-ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, elle?

Chassant cette pensée de la tête, Marinette se regarda dans la glace. Elle était toujours cette même fille, aux cheveux noirs corbeau avec des reflets bleus ; des yeux couleur myrtille, et des taches de rousseur sur ses joues.

Elle appliqua un rouge à lèvre couleur rouge bordeaux sur ses lèvres, et se fit un trait d'eye-liner sur les yeux. Que pouvait-elle changer à son apparence habituelle ?

Rien que le maquillage la grandissait, elle se trouvait déjà plus mature d'apparence. Elle hésita longtemps, puis décida de défaire une à une ses couettes et de se lâcher les cheveux.

« Je vais vraiment me les laisser pousser, Tikki » annonça-t-elle à sa kwami.

Tikki pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant Marinette, elle émit un petit « Hmm ? » de questionnement avant de comprendre qu'elle parlait de ses cheveux.

« Cela t'ira à ravir, je n'en doute pas une seconde. » répondit la déesse coccinelle.

Marinette eut un regard complice avec sa kwami, et la gratifia d'un sourire. Tikki ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le détachement de Marinette –ou son déni total, par rapport au départ d'Adrien, et la maturité soudaine qui s'emblait se dégager d'elle.

Après s'être parfumée, et avoir enfilé une tenue rock, Marinette s'engouffra dans le métro direction le 5e arrondissement, dans le quartier étudiant huppé à Saint Michel. Elle avait rendez-vous dans un piano-bar entre la Seine et la fontaine Saint Michel.

Les rues étaient vivantes de passants –jeunes pour la plupart, étudiants pressés et amoureux badinant. Les lumières des lampadaires de la ville étaient tamisées, et le coucher du soleil donnait une ambiance cosy au quartier.

Marinette s'émerveilla devant se tableau qui se mouvait autour d'elle. Elle regarda les derniers artistes de rue de la journée danser sur la place en face de la fontaine, puis regarda au loin les bouquinistes de la Seine fermer leur boutique. La rivière avait des reflets orangés, et Marinette se sentit nostalgique. Une petite brise vint lui chatouiller les joues, et elle s'engouffra dans le café avant de prendre froid.

Elle réfléchit un moment, le temps que le serveur vienne la placer, pour se décider entre rester en terrasse couverte ou aller à l'intérieur du bar. Une musique émanait de ce dernier endroit, surement un musicien qui était payé pour animer la soirée avec sa guitare et sa voix, le temps d'une heure ou deux.

Alya avait déjà un peu de retard, mais Marinette ne s'en formalisait pas, elle devait surement être occupée avec Nino.

N'attendant plus le serveur et bercée par la douce voix, Marinette choisit d'entrer à l'intérieur du café. Le parterre était en marbre blanc, les meubles en bois. Le comptoir du bar était animé des baristas pressés, et des clients envoutés par le chant du musicien et de la succession rapide de ses accords grattés à la guitare.

« Why can't you want me like the other girls do? »

Marinette s'avança plus en direction de la scène, à droite du comptoir. Cette voix…

« They stare at me while I stare at you »

Ses paroles-là, il les avait dites pendant que ses yeux se posaient sur ceux de Marinette. Il eut un sourire pour lui-même, avant de reprendre toujours en fixant cette dernière.

« They stare at me, while I stare at you… »

Marinette était hypnotisée par la mélodie de Luka. Sa chanson était douce et mélancolique. Il rompit le contact avec Marinette pour se reconcentrer de nouveau sur sa guitare, des mèches bleus tombant sur ses yeux.

« Why can't I keep you safe as my own? »

Il prit une pause dans son chant pour gratter quelques accords supplémentaires. Une serveuse s'était arrêtée près de Marinette–elle aussi vraisemblablement captivée par le chant de la sirène nommée Luka, et sembla pendant un instant reprendre conscience qu'elle était au travail.

« Terrasse ou bar ? » demanda la serveuse.

Marinette insista, bien évidemment, sur la place la plus proche de l'envoutant musicien. Sa musique était tout simplement magnétique, fascinante. Elle s'installa sur une petite table avec deux chaises, et fit face à son ami.

« One moment I have you the next you are gone. »

Et leurs regards s'affrontèrent de nouveau. Les yeux aquatiques de Luka posés sur les yeux myrtilles de Marinette.

« Rehearsed steps on an empty stage, that girl's got my heart in a silver cage. Why can't you want me like the other girls do? They stare at me while I crave you…»

Tellement hypnotisant, encore plus que le jour du pique-nique, où il avait chanté pour Marinette une autre mélodie pour lui faire oublier ses tracas. Cette fois-ci elle avait aussi l'impression qu'il ne jouait que pour elle.

« It's true I crave you… »[1]

Elle entendit la serveuse soupirer d'aise en tendant distraitement le menu à Marinette, sa tête tournée en direction du chanteur. Mais les yeux de Luka, eux, étaient restés fixés sur la secrète héroïne parisienne.

Le show de Luka était terminé. A la place, tous les yeux du café étaient braqués sur la petite table que Marinette avait choisie, ou plutôt sur la deuxième personne qui avait décidé de s'assoir sur la chaise face à elle après la représentation. Luka.

Il mangeait une part de tiramisu nonchalamment, et regardant un coup sur deux avec amusement le visage figé/gêné de sa compagne de table.

« Ce tiramisu est excellent ! Tu en veux un bout Mari ? » demanda-t-il semblant toujours autant amusé.

Marinette fit non de la tête. Luka avait joué deux chansons de plus avant de clôturer sa représentation, et était venu s'assoir, sans cérémonie, sur la place libre à la table de Marinette. Il avait commandé son gâteau avec un expresso court, que la serveuse –celle qui l'observait pendant qu'il jouait, lui avait apporté avec grande joie.

« Changeons de place, pour être un peu plus à l'abri de tous les regards. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Marinette gratifia Luka d'un sourire reconnaissant en hochant la tête. Son ami lui sourit en retour, et ils s'installèrent dans un coin éloigné de la terrasse couverte, loin des nouveaux fans du chanteur aux mèches bleus électriques.

Une fois assis de nouveau, Luka présenta des excuses à Marinette. Il lui confia qu'il était souvent gêné du regard de la foule après ses représentations, mais Marinette ne le crût qu'à moitié, après tout, donner une représentation était certes stressant, mais elle l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre et il ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde.

« Tu es sûr que ce n'est pour moi que tu nous as fait changer de place ? » demanda Marinette malicieuse.

Luka décida de répondre par un clin d'œil. Avant de poser à son tour une question.

« Tu as aimé la représentation ? »

« Oui, surtout la première que j'ai entendue de toi. C'était si… mélancolique, elle m'a touché en plein cœur. »

Luka rougi légèrement, puis reprit une bouchée du tiramisu.

« Je l'ai entendu il y a longtemps, et je ne l'avais jamais aussi bien ressentie qu'aujourd'hui. A vrai dire, c'est drôle parce que je pensais à t- »

Il s'interrompit, semblant prendre conscience qu'il avait trop parlé. Marinette plissa les yeux d'incompréhension. Avait-il pensé à elle ?

« Dommage que tu n'aies pas joué la chanson que tu m'avais joué ce jour-là au pique-nique. C'est de loin ma préférée ! » sauva Marinette, évitant d'avoir face à elle un Luka gêné.

Luka se détendit un peu puis répondit.

« Je te la jouerait de nouveau à l'occasion ! Merci Mari… Tu es vraiment une fille spéciale. »

Marinette eut une bouffée de chaleur au niveau du visage. Il disait cela avec tellement d'assurance, et il la regardait si fixement dans les yeux… cela en était perturbant !

« D'ailleurs, tu viens souvent ici ? » ajouta-t-il.

« Oh, pas vraiment. J'avais rendez-vous avec Alya pour… »

 _ME CONSOLER SUR LE DEPART D'ADRIEN !_

« Pour papoter entre filles. » reprit-elle après que son esprit crie cette évidence dans sa tête.

« Je vois… »

« Mais elle est un peu en retard… »

 _VU QU'ELLE CONSOLE NINO, CAR ADRIEN AGRESTE EST PARTI POUR TOUJOURS ! UN AN ! UNE ETERNITE !_

« Je pense qu'elle est avec Nino ! » Marinette poursuivit avec un léger rire, se frottant le derrière de la tête, pour faire taire sa conscience rebelle.

« Ah oui, Jul m'a parlé du fait qu'Adrien partait aujourd'hui, cela doit être pour ça ! » Dit Luka en claquant des doigts, comme si l'évidence venait de se faire dans son esprit.

Il regarda la tête décontenancée de Marinette, et sembla percuter quelque chose d'autres.

« Oh, je suis désolé… Comment te sens-tu ? Je sais qu'il comptait beaucoup pour toi. »

« Ça va. » s'entendit-elle répondre, aussi calme qu'elle ne l'avait été tout au long de la soirée.

Puis sa gorge se noua, elle savait que si elle parlait maintenant elle aurait une voix chevrotante. Après un long silence que Luka n'avait pas osé briser, elle conclut.

« Ça ira… »

Mince. Elle remballa dans une boite au fond de son esprit, tous les sentiments qui menaçaient de remonter à la surface. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle n'avait pas ce droit. Elle savait qu'Adrien ne voudrait pas que l'on pleure son départ, après tout c'était bien la raison pour laquelle il avait fait une fête avant de partir.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » demanda Luka.

Marinette hocha la tête.

Luka commanda une bouteille de vin blanc qu'ils savourèrent avec Marinette. Il parla plus qu'à l'habitude, lui disant qu'il voulait essayer de vivre de sa musique. Qu'il commencerait par les cafés, les bars et autres petites brasseries qui voudraient bien de lui, et que, petit à petit, il grimperait la montagne du succès pour devenir un musicien pouvant vivre de son talent.

« Je sais que ça va être difficile, mais je me dis que… La vie a plus de saveur si on la vie pour sa passion. »

« Tes parents te soutiennent ? » demanda Marinette.

Luka rit à cette question.

« Ma mère m'a toujours soutenu dans tous les projets que j'ai voulu entreprendre. Pour elle, la créativité et la liberté sont deux choses importantes de la vie. Mon père lui… C'est compliqué… Mais je pense que mes parents me préféraient heureux de faire ce qui me plait, plutôt que triste à mourir à prendre la voie que la société nous vend. Celle où il faut faire un parcours élitiste pour être bien considéré par tout le monde. »

Marinette réfléchit à cette question. C'est vrai que ses parents n'avaient jamais été à l'encontre de son projet d'études. Ils lui avaient certes, fortement conseillé de combiner avec son école de mode des cours de business ou de management, ce qu'elle comptait faire de toute façon en dernière année. Mais s'opposer à ce choix de carrière car cela n'était pas la « bonne voie », non ils ne l'avaient jamais fait.

Marinette eut tout de suite une pensée pour Adrien. Son père était très bien le genre de personne à lui imposer ce choix-là. Comme à peu près tout ce qu'il faisait. Elle s'était rendue compte avec le temps qu'Adrien se pliait très, voire trop, souvent à la volonté de son père, négligeant par la même occasion la sienne. Gabriel Agreste, elle avait beau l'admirer, elle le savait sévère avec son fils, et espérait que le départ d'Adrien n'était uniquement la volonté de son père.

Chat Noir lui avait dit quelque chose de similaire la dernière fois où il rendit visite à Marinette. Il lui confia qu'il n'était vraiment libre d'être lui-même que sous son masque.

« Je pense avoir été choisi par ce dieu de la destruction car au fond de moi, j'aimerai être rebelle, un chat sauvage… docile de temps à autres » avait-il conclu d'un clin d'œil.

« Tu as beaucoup de chance alors. » Dit Marinette.

« Toi non ? »

« Ça dépend… »

« Tu sembles changée. » affirma Luka.

« Vraiment ? J'ai juste changé un peu de look. » répondit Marinette surprise.

« Non, je veux dire tu sembles plus posée qu'à l'habitude. »

« Oh, eh bien- »

Marinette n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Alya déboula dans le café, et s'installa en prenant une chaise. Elle était essoufflée.

« Ma…Mari… Je… Suis désolée… pour… le retard je… j'ai fait…. Au… plus vite. »

Luka lui fit un signe de la main pour la saluer, et Alya écarquilla les yeux, semblant se rendre compte qu'elle avait interrompu la conversation. Elle soufflait pour reprendre son souffle et demanda avec un regard plus qu'insistant envers Marinette d'expliquer la situation.

« Je suis tombée sur Luka et arrivant ici, et nous en avons profité pour discuter en t'attendant. »

Le regard interrogateur d'Alya se déplaça alors vers Luka.

« J'ai joué ici deux heures, c'était ma première représentation dans ce café. » développa Luka.

« Je… Je vois »

Alya respirait encore fort, tandis que Marinette et Luka s'échangèrent des regards surpris.

« Tu as couru ? » demanda Marinette une peu bêtement.

Alya fit oui de la tête.

« C'est adorable Alya… Tu sais, je comprends totalement que tu sois restée avec Nino. Je m'en veux de t'avoir fait venir alors qu'il ne va pas bien. »

« Il… Il comprend… » Répondit Alya, ne voulant pas trop s'avancer surement à cause de la présence de Luka.

« Bon, eh bien Mari… Maintenant qu'Alya est là tu n'as plus besoin de ma compagnie. » Commença Luka en enfilant son étui autour de lui.

« Pas du tout ! »

« J'espère qu'on se refera ça très bientôt » conclu-t-il en se penchant vers elle pour lui donner un baiser au creux de la joue, devant les yeux ébahis d'Alya et d'une Marinette rouge tomate.

Il salua de nouveau Alya de la main qui semblait avoir repris son souffle, et laissa-là les deux meilleures amies.

« Alors comme ça… On se remet vite ? » demanda Alya narquoisement.

« Alya… » Dit Marinette mettant en garde son amie.

« J'aurais quand même dû prendre plus mon temps, j'ai l'impression d'avoir interrompu quelque chose. »

« N'y pense même pas. » Avait répondu Marinette froidement.

Puis elles explosèrent de rire.

« J'aime beaucoup ton look ce soir ! Ça te donne un air de femme fatale. Cela a dû plaire à- Aouch ! »

Marinette avait donné un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Alya, lui ordonnant le silence.

« En un sens cela me donne plus de courage pour tenir le coup… Je sais que cela stupide… »

« Pas du tout. Je comprends très bien. On se sent souvent plus confiant quand on est bien apprêté » Alya prit la main de sa meilleure amie dans la sienne, et tandis qu'elle lui sourit tendrement, elle serra légèrement son emprise sur sa main, semblant vouloir donner à Marinette du courage supplémentaire.

« On va vous reprendre du tiramisu et une deuxième bouteille » héla Alya à une serveuse qui leur indiqua que la commande avait déjà été faite et réglée par « ce magnifique chanteur ».

Minuit deux. Adrien leva les yeux de sa montre vers la fenêtre. Les arbres et champs défilaient rapidement sous ses yeux. Parfois il apercevait une maison éclairée au loin, quelques chevaux. Le paysage nocturne l'apaisait. Depuis qu'il était devenu Chat Noir, il avait une préférence pour la nuit.

Il aimait se balader dans les rues parisiennes désertées de passants, et finir perché au sommet de la tour Eiffel. Il croisait souvent aux alentours des quais de Seine, des artistes de rues et parisiens heureux qui dansaient gaiement au son d'un accordéon ou d'une voix.

Son ventre cria famine. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis ce midi… Il avait ressassé le discours du gardien dans sa tête, ainsi que celui de son père. Comment aurait-il le temps de trouver des alliés s'il était autant surveillé par son père à distance. Cela lui avait pris beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir passer entre les griffes de son père. Adrien pouvait s'éclipser en semaine entre treize heure et quinze heure, puis ensuite le soir entre dix heures et minuit, car son père s'enfermait à son bureau avec Nathalie, avocats, couturiers et autres pour faire des réunions avec Shanghai puis New York. Comment allait-il fuir les pattes de Marco ? Il faisait les cent pas dans sa cabine quand soudain :

*gromblblbl *

« Plagg c'est toi ? » demanda Adrien

*gromblblbl*

« Et toi ! J'ai faim, tu as faim… Où est mon fromage ? »

Adrien souffla au ton impérieux de Plagg, puis se décida à sortir de la cabine pour se diriger vers le wagon restaurant.

« Du camembert si possible ! » Avait hurlé Plagg avant qu'Adrien claque la porte dernière lui.

Il revint cinq minute après avec un plateau. Il y avait un plateau de fromage, quelques raisins et du lait pour Plagg. Pour lui il avait pris un chocolat chaud et deux sandwichs végétariens. Il déplaça ses affaires pour faire un peu de place, quand il vit le magazine qu'il avait acheté à la gare avant de partir.

…

La couverture annonçait la couleur « Chat Noir et Ladybug, après le combat… »

Adrien avait trouvé étrange que Ladybug et Chat Noir avait été échangé ce mois-ci pour Chat Noir et Ladybug. Il était flatté, mais ne sentait pas la nécessité de l'inversion… Mais après tout, c'était un épisode spécial été.

Curieux, il ouvrit le magazine à la page du chapitre.

Ladybug et Chat Noir étaient dans une scène de combat contre Reverser et le Dessinateur. Adrien trouvait curieux que Marc et Nath aient décidés de revenir de nouveau comme étant akumatisés, personne n'était vraiment fier de s'être fait akumatisé à Paris.

« Chat, par ici ! » hurlait Ladybug.

« Cataclysme »

Trop tard, Reverser toucha Ladybug grâce à son avion en papier, elle se retrouva de nouveau avec de pied gauche, sans aucune chance de son côté. Chat Noir essayait de rejoindre sa Lady, tout en étant distrait par le Dessinateur qui lui donnait des nouveaux objets dont il devait se défaire un à un. Sa main droite ayant toujours le cataclysme à portée, Chat Noir semblait réfléchir à une stratégie.

Ladybug était maintenant la proie du dessinateur. Il l'enferma dans une cage dans laquelle elle trébuchait à chaque pas. Chat Noir se lança à la rescousse de sa Lady, détruisant les barreaux de la cage puis la prit dans ses bras, leurs visages étaient très proches (presqu'autant que cette nuit où il lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait), puis Ladybug rougit avant d'invoquer son Lucky Charm. Pendant que Ladybug réfléchissait à l'utilité du Lucky Charm, Chat Noir l'avait délicatement posée à terre et la protégeait avec son bâton. Puis un bip se fit entendre.

« Ladybug c'est quand tu veux ! » Dit Chat Noir, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Cette scène fit rire Adrien, cela leur était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois que l'un ou l'autre n'ait plus beaucoup de temps avant de se dé-transformer. Mais il savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas appelé Ladybug, mais plutôt Beuguinette.

Chat Noir se tourna alors vers sa Lady maladroite, puis l'aida à résoudre le mystère du lucky charm. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, et leurs regards s'arrêtèrent l'un sur l'autre, cette fois les deux superhéros se sourient.

Ils libèreraient l'akuma caché, puis Ladybug lança son sort de purification.

« Bien joué ! » dit Ladybug envoyant un clin d'œil à Chat, tout en s'adossant à son épaule.

Son poing vint cogner le sien, puis Chat Noir prit sa Lady dans les bras et l'emmena au sommet de la tour Eiffel.

« Chat, tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps… » Dit Ladybug rougissante, en prenant la main de Chat pour lui montrer sa bague.

« Toi non plus… » répondit Chat en caressant l'oreille de Ladybug, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait aussi un miraculous.

Et cette proximité rapprocha leurs visages de nouveau, comme s'ils étaient magnétiquement attirés.

« Je serai toujours là pour toi ma Lady. » Dit Chat Noir le sourire aux yeux.

« C-Chat… »

Leurs bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de distance, ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser.

BIP BIP BIP BIP

BIP BIP BIP BIP

Le bruit pressant de leurs miraculous, les força à reculer. Ladybug rouge pivoine n'osa pas partir, et Chat coquin de sa main griffue, prit la sienne et l'embrassa tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Puis les deux s'envolèrent dans des directions opposées. La dernière image du chapitre était un gros plan sur les deux rougissant avant leur dé-transformation.

…

Adrien était rouge pivoine. Wow. Ses deux amis s'étaient surpassés, et il était sûr que tout Paris allait parler d'une potentielle liaison entre les deux superhéros parisiens. Il repensa à Ladybug… allait-elle lire ce magazine ? Non, elle était surement trop cool et trop occupée pour lire des magazines.

« _Je serai toujours là pour toi_ … Quel mensonge Chat Noir… » marmonna-t-il en reprenant une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

Plagg regarda Adrien de manière septique. Il lui dit une pique désobligeante de nouveau, ce qui fit sourire Adrien par habitude. Plagg ne savait jamais comment lui remonter le moral, c'était sa façon à lui de montrer qu'il s'inquiétait pour son élu, de lui demander implicitement si tout allait bien pour lui. Et il lui en était reconnaissant.

« Au moins je l'aimerai pour toujours, j'en suis persuadé ! » répondit Adrien.

« Attend de connaître le fromage italien et chinois, Blondinet ! »

Adrien rit pour toute réponse et l'image de Marinette et celui de Ladybug virent s'incruster dans sa tête avant qu'il ne tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

[1] Les paroles traduites de Luka sont extraites de la chanson Crave You de Flight Facilities, je les ai un peu modifiées pour que la fille dont parle Luka soit Marinette et non un garçon ! On peut dire que Luka a repris la chanson ;) Je vous conseille vivement d'écouter la version de Daniela Andrade, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai connu cette chanson. Voici la traduction des paroles :

Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me désirer comme les autres filles le font ?

Elles me regardent longuement, pendant que je te regarde.

Pourquoi ne puis-je pas te garder sauve et mienne ?

Un coup je t'ai, un autre tu es partie.

Des pas répétés sur une scène vide, cette fille retient mon cœur dans une cage d'argent,

Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me désirer comme les autres filles le font ?

Elles me regardent longuement, pendant que je te regarde.

Il est vrai que je te désire ardemment.


	8. Chapter 8

Notes : Salut à tous ! J'attendais avec impatience les épisodes du combat des Reines, et je n'ai pas été déçue. Beaucoup de contenu qui nous en apprend beaucoup, que ce soit sur Gabriel (Nathalie et Emilie), Chloé (et sa mère), Adrien, Marinette (et Plagg) on sent que l'histoire prend de la profondeur, et personnellement je ne pouvais pas mieux rêver ! J'ai trouvé Chloé très touchante et ai compris ce lien si particulier qui l'unissait à Adrien (l'absence d'un parent, et le besoin de se prouver à lui). Je ne veux pas vous spoiler si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode, mais le jour où ce chapitre sortira cela sera probablement déjà fait. Cela tombe parfaitement bien d'ailleurs, car ce chapitre va surtout prendre le point de vue du deuxième Agreste qui n'est autre que Gabriel. J'ai hâte de lire vos retours ! On retrouve Marinette la semaine prochaine bien entendu !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Rencontre au manoir et arrivée à Milan. (partie1/2)**

Gabriel Agreste guettait de sa fenêtre son rendez-vous. Ce satané personnage était toujours en retard, ne prévenait qu'à la dernière minute et ce pour déplacer leurs rendez-vous. Il était sec, malpoli et grotesque aux yeux de Gabriel et ce dernier en venait souvent à se demander s'il ne se fichait pas bien de lui à le faire tourner en bourrique. Il tapa du pied et regarda de nouveau sa montre.

« Nathalie ! » appela-t-il.

Nathalie entra dans la pièce aussi vite que l'éclair. Elle était toujours-là pour lui. Rapide et efficace. C'était ce pourquoi il l'adorait.

« Gabriel ? » demanda-t-elle, prête à recevoir ses ordres.

« A-t-on des nouvelles du rendez-vous de 11h00 ? » demanda Gabriel se retournant vers son immense fenêtre, pour scruter à nouveau les passants.

« Aucune, Monsieur. » répondit-elle.

Une réponse simple, rapide et efficace.

« Bien. Cet abruti a réussi à me faire manquer le départ de mon fils, prévenez-moi dès que vous aurez de ses nouvelles. »

Gabriel commença à enfiler son manteau blanc, ainsi qu'un foulard écarlate.

« Où allez-vous ? » demanda Nathalie intriguée.

« Dire au revoir à mon fils, il est encore temps. »

« Nous savons vous et moi la raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas accompagné votre fils aujourd'hui. Est-ce réellement prudent ? De plus, il ne reste qu'une dizaine de minute avant que son train-» expliqua Nathalie.

« J'ai changé d'avis. » interrompit Gabriel.

« Changé d'avis pour quoi ? » demanda une troisième voix.

Une voix atypique, fluette et moqueuse, presque provocante... cela ne pouvait être que lui.

 _« Cet abruti de vieux singe. »_ pensa Gabriel, furieux qu'une fois de plus, il vienne lui gâcher ses plans.

« Cyrus. » dit-il, de son ton froid habituel.

« Mon cher ami Gabriel… » répondit Cyrus d'un ton qui sembla ironique à Gabriel. Avec lui on ne savait jamais vraiment s'il était sincère ou hypocrite, et de toute façons, il ne fallait jamais se fier à lui.

« Je t'attendais. Tu es en retard. » remarqua Gabriel. Il posa son regard sur Nathalie, qui sembla comprendre ce qu'il voulait silencieusement lui dire. Elle baissa la tête, puis sorti en fermant la porte soigneusement.

« Rapide et efficace comme toujours ! » remarqua Cyrus joyeusement.

Gabriel commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

« Cyrus… » dit-il menaçant.

Cyrus regarda Gabriel plus qu'amusé. Puis soupira toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu as rendez-vous. Donc garde ta colère pour elle. »

« Elle ? »

« Oui, elle. N'as-tu jamais pensé qu'elle puisse être une femme ? »

Gabriel resta coi, l'idée que ce soit un homme ou une femme lui importait peu, mais "elle" semblait vouloir se faire appeler par le pronom « il ». Peut-être voulait-elle jouer sur l'ambiguïté. Mais c'était le dernier cadet de Gabriel de savoir si son/sa partenaire était un homme ou une femme.

« Où est donc notre charmante associée ? Elle ne brille que par son absence depuis le début de notre collaboration. » remarqua Gabriel sarcastique.

« J'avais oublié que le papillon était rancunier. » répondit Cyrus, son sourire semblait s'agrandir au fur et à mesure que la colère de Gabriel s'accroissait.

« Je ne fais que remarquer, Cyrus. A moins que tu aies oublié, je suis un homme très occupé. J'ai une entreprise à diriger. »

« D'ailleurs comment va ton adorable fils ? Je vois des affiches géantes de lui partout dans la ville. » demanda Cyrus, maintenant très curieux.

« En voyage. »

La réponse de Gabriel était sèche et ferme. Il ne voulait pas parler banalité, et encore moins de son fils. Cyrus eu l'air de comprendre, car son sourire le quitta pour prendre une mine bien plus sérieuse, bien plus sombre.

« Je ne vais pas le nier. Elle ne viendra pas aujourd'hui. »

Voyant la colère dans les yeux de Gabriel, il reprit aussitôt.

« Elle ne te fait pas confiance, et je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. » continua Cyrus, en donnant un regard entendu à son ami.

« Je ne vais pas lui courir après indéfiniment. Rentre-t-elle dans ce projet, oui ou non ? » demanda le dirigeant.

« Elle m'a tenu de te remettre cette mallette, ainsi que cette lettre. Toutes les instructions sont dessus. C'est son dernier test de confiance avant de se présenter à toi, nous pourrons ensuite pleinement travailler sur notre… projet. » expliqua Cyrus.

Gabriel prit la mallette noire tendue par Cyrus. Ce dernier hocha la tête, puis commença à se retirer. Il ne reprit la parole que devant la porte de l'immense bureau de Gabriel.

« Je vais partir en Arménie quelques semaines. Nous resterons en contact. A bientôt Gabriel… » dit-il un mystérieux sourire machiavélique figé au visage.

Cyrus jeta un oeil à l'immense tableau qui décorait le bureau de Gabriel puis s'éclipsa aussitôt.

Des frissons parcoururent la colonne vertébrale de Gabriel. Il n'aimait pas cela du tout. Il ouvrit la lettre à l'aide d'un ouvre lettre qu'Emilie lui avait offert. Son cœur se serra au souvenir de sa bien-aimée. Son absence lui était insupportable, jours après jours, nuits après nuits elle lui manquait. Tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis son départ, était pour elle après tout.

Il sorti de l'enveloppe, une lettre cartonnée blanc cassé. Cela ressemblait à une invitation. Des lettres dorées lui indiquèrent où il devait se rendre.

« Cher Gabriel Agreste,

Vous êtes cordialement invité à la représentation en un acte de Richard Strauss, « Salomé ».

Nous vous attendons ce soir à 20h, 8 rue Scribe, Paris.

Vos billets seront déposés à la billetterie du Palais.

Dans l'attente de vous y voir,

S. »

« Nous allons enfin nous rencontrer… Snake. » dit Gabriel après avoir lu l'invitation.

* * *

Il était maintenant 19h35, et Gabriel se trouvait en face du majestueux Opéra de Paris. Il avait choisi un ensemble violet foncé ainsi qu'une cravate grise pour s'habiller pour l'opéra. Après tout, il n'était pas le dirigeant d'une célèbre maison de couture pour rien, il se devait d'être toujours à la pointe du style et de la mode comme son fils.

Le quartier le rendait sentimental de ses jeunes jours auprès d'Emilie, la femme de sa vie. Celle pour qui il allait au rendez-vous de ce soir. Sa muse perdue, endormie… qu'il se devait de réveiller pour ne plus vivre dans cet affreux deuil.

Arrivé à l'Opéra Garnier, il attendit au pied des escaliers qu'on lui délivre sa place. Loge 38D, 3e étage vers l'Ouest de la scène.

« On m'a demandé de vous prévenir que la personne qui vous attend est déjà sur les lieux, et qu'elle vous attend dans la loge. Cette loge a été privatisée pour vous… Bonne soirée, Monsieur Agreste. »

Le ton de l'employé de l'Opéra semblait impliquer un secret rendez-vous amoureux entre cette personne et lui-même, et Gabriel était extrêmement dérangé par ce sous-entendu. Il décida cependant de ne pas y réagir –ignorant royalement le jeune homme qui lui avait tendu le billet, et monta les escaliers.

Il reconnut plusieurs grands noms de la mode qui vinrent le saluer et s'enthousiasmer de la représentation. Gabriel resta très courtois et professionnel, plus par habitude que par envie, et après plusieurs longues minutes de banalités échangées, il prit congé et arriva enfin au 3e é loge était gardée par un jeune homme grand et long, les cheveux noirs de jais et un regard bleu glacé. Il sembla reconnaître Gabriel, ne lui demanda même pas son billet et fit pivoter la porte menant à la loge pour laisser entrer le styliste.

La loge était rouge velours et dorée, plutôt petite mais très bien située. Elle donnait une merveilleuse vue sur le parterre et la scène (qui était juste à gauche). Cependant elle était vide, personne à l'intérieur. Gabriel émit un long soupir d'énervement, encore une fois son « associée » lui avait fait faux bond.

 _« Pour quel motif n'était-elle pas dans cette loge en ce moment même ? »_ pensa-t-il extrêmement agacé.

Une voix survint des hauts parleurs et annonça le commencement imminent de la représentation, priant d'éteindre tout appareil électronique. Gabriel s'exécuta, mettant son téléphone en silencieux, et profitant pour regarder rapidement l'heure qu'indiquait son téléphone : 19h58.

Les lumières se tamisèrent jusqu'à laisser la salle dans le noir complet. Une musique envoûtante et mystérieuse dont le son montait crescendo berça les oreilles de Gabriel et le rideau s'ouvrit. Une femme chanta en allemand des paroles que Gabriel ne pouvait ni distinguer ni comprendre, mais le ton dramatique de sa voix et de la musique faisait en sorte que la scène se comprenait très bien. La lune était un élément de décor très présent, les personnages semblaient tourner autour et la regardait comme un présage funeste.

 _« Pièce en un acte… cela veut dire que personne ne peut plus rentrer à l'intérieur de la salle. Donc soit elle n'est pas là, soit elle m'observe. »_ pensa Gabriel au sujet de sa discrète associée.

C'était au tour d'un homme de chanter (Hérode surement), et Gabriel sentait une aura sombre émaner de la salle, à moins que ça ne soit de la loge.

Les deux premières scènes passèrent à une vitesse folle. Gabriel regardait la pièce avec intérêt, essayant de comprendre si Snake n'avait pas un message caché à lui faire passer à travers la représentation.

Le début de la troisième scène se fit avec l'arrivée de Salomé, une fumée noire semblait maintenant émaner dans toute la salle, à chacun de ses pas la fumée gagnait en terrain, et Gabriel s'avança sur sa chaise pour essayer de comprendre d'où cette fumée venait.

C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit la caresse d'une main lui attraper le poignet. Il senti son sang faire un tour tandis que la peur lui traversait le corps. Il tourna sa tête en direction de la main, les yeux plus écarquillés que jamais. La loge n'avait pas été ouverte une fois, et personne n'aurait pu se glisser dans la loge autrement.

Une femme aux cheveux roux ondulés le regarda avec un sourire amusé et aguicheur. Elle posa son index sur sa bouche pour intimer le silence du stylisme puis regarda la scène de nouveau. Elle était vêtue d'une robe prêt-du-corps noire pailletée qui descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Et semblait très élancée et fine, presque surnaturelle. Elle souleva de sa main droite une petite paire de jumelle pour mieux regarder la scène.

Une tête était apportée à Salomé –celle de Jokanaan, la jeune femme regarda avec intérêt la scène tandis que Gabriel ne savait plus où regarder.

Le rideau finit par se baisser après les applaudissements du public. Gabriel, toujours sous le choc, ne prenait même pas la peine de frapper dans ses mains. Il regardait toujours incrédule son associée, qui elle paraissait ravie du spectacle et tapait dans ses mains avec enthousiasme.

Elle se leva finalement, suivie par Gabriel, puis lui tendit une main avenante.

« Gabriel Agreste, heureuse de finalement vous rencontrer. » lança-t-elle.

Gabriel prit sa main frêle dans la sienne et la serra. Elle avait une sacrée poigne pour une main si fragile, et il se dit que le serpent ne trompait pas les apparences pour rien.

« De même. Comment dois-je vous appeler ? »

« Snake sera parfait. » Elle marqua une pose, ses yeux détaillant à présent Gabriel des pieds à la tête.

« J'aime le fait que vous ayez choisi le violet, la couleur du papillon. » remarqua-t-elle.

Gabriel fut plus que surpris, il ne dit rien cependant à ce sujet, préférant répondre par une autre question.

« Comment avez-vous mis la main sur le miraculous du Serpent ? »

« Gabriel, chaque jour suffit à sa peine. Je pense que me dévoiler à vous était suffisant pour ce soir. »

Voyant le regard insistant et lourd de reproche de son associé, Snake décida d'en dévoiler un peu plus.

« Mais, si je devais dire quelque chose… Disons que quand le gardien a reparti différents miraculous à travers le monde il y a de cela plus d'un an, je suis partie à la recherche du mien. »

« Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? » demanda Gabriel, de plus en plus curieux, car chacune des réponses de Snake amenait vers d'autres questions.

« Nous en reparlerons à notre prochain rendez-vous. Oh, finalement vous pouvez m'appeler Emeline. » conclut-elle.

Emeline/Snake approcha son visage dangereusement de celui de Gabriel. Ses iris vertes furent soudainement entourée d'un halo jaune hypnotisant. Une fumée émana de la loge, la même fumée que lors de la représentation, et un rictus déforma ses traits envoûtants. Elle rapprocha son visage plus près encore de celui de Gabriel -qui ferma les yeux par réflexe.

Mais rien ne se passa. Il ouvrit les yeux fébrilement, et tout avait disparu : la fumée, Snake… Gabriel sentait qu'il tremblait de la tête au pied et décida de quitter sa loge à la hâte. Le jeune homme qui lui avait ouvert la porte n'était plus là, cependant un membre du personnel de l'Opéra vint lui porter une nouvelle lettre, un nouveau rendez-vous. Il l'a mis dans son tailleur, puis rentra en direction de son hôtel particulier.

Une chose était sure, cette journée avait été surprenante.

* * *

 **Notes de fin :** Chapitre un peu plus court certes, mais on en apprend un peu plus sur Gabriel...

Qui peuvent bien être Cyrus et Emeline ? Que ce passe-t-il du côté de Marinette et Adrien ?

Je voulais particulièrement vous remercier pour vos retours cela me fait tellement plaisir 3

Pour répondre à vos interrogations, pas de sauts dans le temps d'un an ! Cette fic va être un voyage, mais elle reste centrée sur nos couple préférés ! En ce qui concerne Luka... Il faut voir l'épisode de Frozer, personnellement mon cœur à fondu et il va avoir son importance dans cette fic. Laquelle ? On verra bien ;)

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Voulez-vous plus de moments avec les perspectives de Gabriel ou d'autres personnages ? Laissez-moi votre avis et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine avec l'arrivée d'Adrien à Milan !

Bisous, bisous,

Lamapama 3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes :** Salut à tous ! Nouveau chapitre uniquement axé sur Adrien et son arrivée à Milan... De nouveaux personnages dans ce chapitre, dites-moi d'ailleurs ce que vous avez pensé d'eux ! Il me tarde d'avoir votre avis ;)

On retrouve Marinette la semaine prochaine ou dans la semaine !

Quand à moi je vais retourner quelques jours dans ma ville natale : Paris. Cela va me permettre d'imaginer plein de choses pour cette fic ! J'ai hâââte !

En ce qui concerne les nouveaux épisodes de MLB... ILS SONT INCROYABLES ! Le jour des héros partie 1 nous laisse clairement sur notre faim !

Merci pour vos retours de la semaine passée, et pour celles qui aiment bien Luka, on va apprendre à le connaître plus dans les prochains chapitres !

J'arrête de blablater, et je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre !

Bisous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Rencontre au manoir et arrivée à Milan (partie 2/2).**

Quand Adrien se réveilla, le train était toujours en mouvement. Il regarda sa montre sans bouger la tête de son oreiller. Plagg dormait sur l'oreiller, et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le réveiller trop abruptement. Il était 06h50. Le train devait arriver d'ici une demie heure. Il se leva délicatement, essayant de faire le moins de mouvement possible, et tenta de se grandir le plus possible en s'étirant. Adrien rangea le magazine et ses quelques affaires, et s'habilla rapidement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Plagg, toujours endormi, qui avait bavé sur l'oreiller. Il laissa échapper une petit rire attendri, et se décida à chercher le petit-déjeuner.

Le train arriva à quai très rapidement. Adrien demanda à Plagg de se cacher dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, ce qu'il fit avec empressement pour retourner dormir. En descendant du train Adrien fut frappé par la similitude des gares européennes. Il était à la gare Garibaldi, il était à Milan.

Il marcha quelques mètres à la recherche de Marco. Le brouhaha ambiant parlait italien, la langue la plus romantique du monde. Et Adrien était émerveillé.

Il trouva Marco très rapidement. Celui-ci avait une grosse pancarte à son nom, et il sembla avoir reconnu Adrien de loin, car il lui faisait des grands signes.

« Ciao bello, benvenuto a Milano. Sono Marco il tuo- » apostropha Marco.

« Buenogiorno Marco… Je heu, Sono A-Adrien. » bredouilla Adrien, il n'était pas prêt à parler italien après toutes ses années.

« Si lo so, je le sais ! Moi je suis, ma come si dice… Ton représentant ? »

Adrien hocha la tête en souriant, montrant à son nouveau manager qu'il l'avait compris. Il le suivit à l'extérieur de la gare et entra dans sa voiture décapotable.

Marco était un homme qui semblait aimer le luxe. Son complet bleu marine sans cravate aux manches retroussées, ainsi que sa voiture le laissaient clairement entendre. Il n'était pas très grand, un peu trapu et avait le teint halé. Il semblait assez poilu avec une barbe ovale bien entretenue. Adrien se demandait quel âge pouvait-il avoir. Peut-être trente-cinq, quarante tout au plus.

Une fois confortablement installés dans la voiture, Marco expliqua de son fort accent italien qu'il devait habiter chez son cousin nommé Felix, cependant celui-ci était en voyage à travers l'Italie et ne reviendrai que dans quelques jours. Il allait donc aller chez sa tante, la mère de Felix, jusqu'au retour de son cousin.

Pendant toutes ses explications, Marco parlait très fort, conduisait (un peu trop) rapidement et klaxonnait beaucoup en jurant en italien à chaque voiture qui oser doubler sa BMV bleu ciel.

« Tu rencontreras Félix pronto ! Ne t'en fais pas mon garçon. » Tenta de réconforter Adrien, qui était tellement attendri par le personnage de Marco qu'il ne pouvait être triste de ne pas voir ce cousin dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler.

* * *

Après trente minutes de conduite, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande maison en pierre. Marco demanda à Adrien de sortir et de sonner à la porte pendant qu'il garerait la voiture. La porte de la maison était énorme et d'une couleur bleu profond. Adrien sonna plusieurs fois avant qu'on lui ouvre. Il faisait froid pour une matinée de fin août.

Une dame d'un certain âge ouvrit la porte. Elle avait les cheveux blonds, des yeux noisettes. Elle sembla le reconnaître tout de suite car elle lui ouvrit ses bras s'exclamant d'un « Adriano ! » enjoué. Il ne refusa pas l'embrassade que lui proposait sa tante, avide de l'amour qu'une famille pouvait lui donner.

La maison semblait immense. Toute en pierre et en marbre. L'entrée donnait une vue centrale de la maison : vers la gauche un escalier pour rejoindre l'étage, à droite le début d'un grand salon ou peut être un espace lecture… Adrien avait du mal à définir l'utilité de la pièce, mais il était certain qu'elle était impressionnante. Une large bibliothèque ancrée dans les murs avec des livres anciens qui comblait le trou. C'était vraiment impressionnant. Mais Adrien fut plus surprit par la vue en face de lui. La cuisine en face avait une porte fenêtre qui menait à un jardin avec une vue sur tout Milan.

Sa tante le prit par le bras en l'entraina vers ladite cuisine, et installa son neveu sur une chaise en bois, pendant qu'elle s'affairait à préparer des boissons chaudes. Elle expliqua qu'en altitude, la température était plus basse et que l'automne semblait arriver plus vite que prévu cette année. Adrien fut touché que sa tante s'efforce à parler français. Elle cherchait parfois ses mots et Adrien tentait de les deviner ou de les comprendre en italien. Une chose était sûre, il avait des progrès à faire en italien –le chinois ne lui était d'aucune utilité ici.

Marco vint s'assoir face à lui l'air sérieux et protecteur.

« C'est la première fois que je m'occupe d'un Bambino, ma… On va faire de toi un uomo connu en Italia ! » dit-il avec entrain.

La tante d'Adrien marmonna quelque chose rapidement et Marco sourit.

« Si, si, tu n'es pas un Bambino, mais tu n'as pas de poil au menton non plus ! Ne t'en fais pas il tuo Papa m'a confié à toi. Chiara, Aldo et moi on va bien s'occuper de toi pendant ton voyage Bambino. » reprit-il.

« Qui est Aldo ? » demanda Adrien curieux.

« C'est ton oncle, mon garçon. » répondit Chiara en posant deux expressos et un chocolat chaud sur la table. Adrien ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était infantilisé par sa nouvelle famille. Mais pas de la même manière étouffante que son père, c'était différent et il aimait devenir le Bambino dont il fallait s'occuper.

C'était un sentiment très conflictuel. En même temps il voulait être chouchouté, en même temps il voulait être pris au sérieux et avoir le droit de boire un _corte_ comme les adultes.

Une fois les boissons chaudes finies et le discours interminable de Marco sur l'ensemble des choses qu'ils devaient faire durant tout son séjour, Chiara l'emmena dans le jardin. Le jardin était surréaliste. Un petit coin de paradis, avec un puit…. UN PUIT ! Dans le fond un grand homme bien enrobé taillait un arbre.

« Aldo amore vieni ! » Héla Chiara à son mari. Cependant Aldo ne semblait pas entendre. Sa bien-aimée s'approcha donc à petits pas rapides de lui jurant un « cazzo » en l'appelant de nouveau sans succès.

Une fois qu'elle eut tapé sur son épaule vigoureusement, Aldo sauta de surprise et elle rit malicieusement.

« Cazzo Chiara, mi hai fatto paura » dit-il en riant doucement. Il l'enlaça et elle lui lança une pichette dans le front en lui explicant quelque chose en italien qui fit tourner la tête d'Aldo en direction d'Adrien.

Adrien s'approcha, de plus en plus attendri par cette famille si aimante. Aldo lui serra sa main (un peu trop) fort au goût d'Adrien –surement un autre test pour prouver sa « force » et sa « masculinité ». Puis Aldo le prit dans les bras lui disant un « Vieni qui » et en lui tapant fort dans le dos.

* * *

Il passa sa journée en compagnie de Marco, Aldo et sa tante Chiara. Elle lui montra beaucoup de photo de Félix, son cousin de 21 ans. Chiara adorait son fils unique, l'enfant prodigue apparemment, Adrien avait hâte de rencontrer son cousin et tisser de bons liens avec lui.

Marco dut s'absenter pour un interminable appel qu'il prit dans le jardin.

Il demanda à Chiara si elle avait des photos de sa mère, et Chiara sembla troublée de la question. Adrien ne comprenait pas son bouleversement apparent, cela lui faisait bizarre de voir une figure préceptrice agissant avec des émotions. Son père n'aurait jamais réagi de cette façon, préférant rester de marbre, chassant toute émotion possible.

Aldo sècha une larme qui avait coulé sur la joue de sa femme, puis alla chercher un gros carton rempli d'album. Chiara tria les différents albums, puis en sorti un très volumineux, qu'elle tendit à Adrien.

« Prendilo, è per te. » dit-elle à son neveu.

Adrien ouvrit précautionneusement une page de l'album et vit des photos de sa mère adolescente, posant fièrement avec sa sœur. Il s'assit sur le canapé et tourna les pages, tandis que Chiara prit place à ses côtés pour lui expliquer l'histoire dernière chacune des photos. Aldo lui faisait semblant de ne pas regarder la scène, trop occupé à lire un des nombreux livres qui habitait la pièce, cependant Adrien l'avait surpris jeter plusieurs coup d'œil vers eux, et il ne tournait presque plus les pages, trop occupé à regarder les photos avec une vague nostalgie dans les yeux.

Adrien s'arrêta sur une photo en particulier, une photo dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Une photo de sa mère et de lui bébé, à Milan.

« C'est ton Papa qui a pris cette photo, il était fou de vous deux. Il n'arrêtait pas de vous prendre en photo, et les photos à l'époque coutaient très cher ! Rien à voir avec maintenant, on ne doit plus les développer. Ton père… il n'était pas aussi riche qu'il l'est maintenant, et il était tellement vivant… Rien à voir- »

« Rien à voir avec maintenant. » compléta Adrien.

Il aurait souhaité se souvenir de son père heureux. D'un père aimant, qui s'occupait de sa famille, et qui partait en voyage en Italie. Aucune photo pour témoigner de cette belle époque cependant. La photo était magnifique et rayonnait de bonheur, sa mère semblait si fière et si heureuse de le tenir dans ses bras et elle regardait l'objectif amoureusement comme elle aurait regardé l'amour de sa vie.

« Ta mama était très belle. » remarqua Chiara.

Adrien hocha la tête, admiratif. Chiara se leva enfin et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Adrien referma précautionneusement l'album photo et Aldo se proposa de l'aider à monter ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Marco revenait à peine du jardin et promit à Adrien de venir le chercher après l'école dans deux jours en fin de soirée.

« A l'école ? » demanda Adrien visiblement étonné.

« Oui. Ta tante t'a inscrit à l'Université de Milano pour prendre des cours d'Italien. Tu restes ici quelques semaines, alors autant commencer à apprendre la langue. » expliqua Aldo un sourire encourageant à l'égard d'Adrien. Il lui assena une autre tape sur l'épaule, et l'aida à monter ses affaires à l'étage.4

* * *

Sa « chambre » était beaucoup plus petite que celle du manoir, mais elle lui convenait parfaitement. Elle était simple, un lit simple et une table de chevet, une armoire en bois pour ranger sa penderie ainsi qu'une fenêtre qui donnait une magnifique vue sur le centre de Milan.

Une fois seul, il ouvrit la fenêtre et respira l'air frais. Contrairement à Paris, il n'avait pas envie de s'enfuir par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ici il se sentait bien. Sa tante et son oncle étaient très gentils avec lui, et il lui tardait de rencontrer Félix et de commencer les cours.

Plagg s'était installé tout de suite sur le lit d'Adrien, réclamant du fromage. Adrien posa l'album photo sur la table de chevet, puis alla chercher de la nourriture pour le dieu de la destruction.

« Tikki me manque. » Annonça Plagg.

« Je pensais qu'il arrivait que vous vous voyiez peu pendant plusieurs siècles. » remarqua Adrien.

« Oui, mais c'est comme pour Ladybug et toi. Tu as beau ne pas la voir, elle te manque quand même. »

« Ne serais-tu pas nostalgique Plagg ? » taquina Adrien.

« Moi ? Jamais ! Blondinet ! Tu m'emmènes en voyage, loin de ma moitié, de mon carré en sucre pour un an. J'ai le droit de me plaindre ! » répondit Plagg sur la défensive.

« Ton carré en sucre ? » demanda Adrien, toujours taquin.

« Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre… » Dit Plagg en lui tournant le dos.

« Tu n'es pas content d'être ici ? » Demanda Adrien inquiet.

« Si, bien sûr. Même si cela me tue de te le dire, tu es le meilleur Chat Noir que j'ai eu jusqu'ici. Je te suivrai partout où la destruction nous emmènera ! » dit Plagg, lançant sa patte en fist bump vers son Blondinet.

Adrien sourit et répondit à son check. Puis descendit une heure plus tard après avoir regardé des dizaines de photos, pour rejoindre sa nouvelle famille et manger un excellent risotto, ainsi qu'une salade tomate-mozzarella, dont il réserva une tranche pour Plagg.

* * *

Notes de fin : Une question que vous devez sûrement vous poser : est-ce bien Félix, Félix ? Le Félix ?

Ma réponse : Ouioui ;)

A très vite !


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9 :** **Balade sur les quais.**

 **Le Parisien :**

 **L'étrange cambriolage au manoir Agreste.**

Le 24 août dernier, l'hôtel particulier de Gabriel Agreste (PDG d'Agreste Fashion) a été cambriolé en soirée alors que le propriétaire du manoir était de sortie.

Selon une source proche de la famille, personne n'était au manoir ce soir-là, ce qui est assez inhabituel pour la maison. Aucun témoin pour remarquer l'effraction et d'après l'officier de police rien n'a été dérobé.

« Le système de sécurité de la maison des Agreste est très performant, la police est arrivée très vite. Cette petite crapule de voleur n'a pas eu le temps de voler grand-chose, si vous voulez mon avis ! » nous a affirmé l'agent de police.

Serait-ce l'œuvre d'une maison de couture adverse ? Sachant que la marque a récemment fait l'annonce de son développement à l'international, la nouvelle collection de Gabriel Agreste fait parler à tous les niveaux. n'a pas souhaité répondre à nos questions au sujet de la tentative de cambriolage, mais a été aperçu à l'Opéra Garnier la soirée de l'effraction en compagnie du sulfureux couple d'investisseurs les Lesborgne.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours déjà qu'Adrien s'était expatrié à Milan et Marinette commençait à être à court d'inspiration pour combler le vide Adrien. Heureusement pour elle, l'école de mode allait commencer dans quelques semaines et l'accablerait bien assez vite de travail pour qu'elle ne voit pas l'année défiler. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait secrètement.

Marinette attendait son petit groupe de filles devant Notre-Dame depuis un quart d'heure. Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas d'être en avance, mais elle s'efforçait toujours d'occuper son esprit pour ne surtout pas penser à lui. Cet être magnifique dont les photos placardait les murs de Paris.

Marinette souffla. Trop tard, une fois de plus ses pensées avaient divagué sur Adrien Agreste. Elle secoua la tête énergiquement comme pour effacer son visage, ses traits si parfaits et décida de se concentrer sur autre chose : Notre-Dame.

Cette merveille sauvée par Victor Hugo en personne. Ce que Paris pouvait être passionnant ! Regorgeant d'histoires à raconter sur les divers monuments, les rues, les parisiens et parisiennes… Marinette scruta les immeubles qui faisaient face à l'immense monument, un en particulier où l'on voyait sur la fenêtre un petit espace pour des fleurs. Des roses rouges.

 _« Tu peux garder la rose…Elle va bien avec ton costume. »_

La voix de Chat Noir s'était imposée d'elle-même.

Il avait toujours une rose rouge à lui offrir.

 _« Pour toi, Ma Lady… » avait-il dit en s'agenouillant, une rose tendue vers elle._

Elle l'avait repoussé, comme elle savait si bien le faire dès qu'il se montrait trop sentimental envers elle, et cela la peinait de devoir briser tous espoirs à chaque fois.

 _« S'il n'était pas là, ça ne pourrait pas être différent entre nous ? »_

Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête, est-ce que Chat Noir se considérait comme son second choix ? Et est-ce que cela aurait été différent si Adrien n'avait jamais été Adrien ?

L'esprit de Marinette commençait à chauffer sérieusement. Et elle fut soulagé quand Alya la retira de ses pensées chronophages.

« Mari ! Comment va ma championne ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Super ! Comment va Nino ? » demanda Marinette semblant se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas la seule peinée par le départ du beau blond.

« Oh… Tu sais… Il fait comme il peut, il essaye de s'occuper pour ne pas y penser. Il s'est même inscrit à une salle de sport, il y va tous les jours avant même que je sois réveillée, c'est dire ! Et puis quand il dort à la maison, il prépare le petit-déjeuner, il a déjà composé une nouvelle chanson… On ne peut plus l'arrêter. » expliqua Alya.

Marinette eut des yeux ronds pour toute réponse.

1) Cela ressemblait à son comportement.

2) Cela était très inquiétant.

« Je sais… » reprit Alya, « S'il continue encore une semaine je vais prendre les choses en main. Une semaine de petit-dej au lit… c'est le rêve » termina-t-elle d'un petit clin d'œil malicieux.

Marinette ne savait pas trop si elle devait ou non s'inquiéter pour Nino. Après tout elle vivait la même chose de son côté et cela ne lui semblait pas malsain. Cependant, en écoutant le récit d'Alya, cela n'augurait rien de bon.

« Tiens d'ailleurs. Tu as lu le nouveau chapitre de la BD de Marc et Nath ? »

« Oh, pas encore. A vrai dire, depuis le départ d'Adrien je suis un peu ailleurs. »

Alya la regarda d'un air compatissant et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Marinette sourit tristement à son amie avant de lui demander de quoi était question ce chapitre.

« Eh bien, d'une certaine liaison entre Ladybug et Chat Noir. »

« P-PARDON ?! » cria Marinette.

« Je suis tellement aveugle, en tant que créatrice du Ladyblog, comment j'ai pu ne pas le voir. C'est vrai, c'est tellement… EVIDENT. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une simple fiction, ils ont une telle alchimie. Je le sais parce que- »

Alya n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Alix avait sauté sur Alya, la gratifiant d'un calin. Elle était suivie par Rose, Mylène et Juleka. La bande de six enfin réunies, elles commencèrent à marcher vers la pointe de l'Ile de la Cité. Elles ne s'arrêtèrent que vers le pont Saint-Louis, pour continuer à papoter. Alix était dans un gros dilemme amoureux et les filles brainstormaient des plans les plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Marinette eut une vague nostalgique car les six se rencontraient souvent pour parler cœur et faire des plans sur la comète (le plus souvent avec Marinette, soit dit en passant).

« Mouai… On verra bien. D'ailleurs, vous avez entendu parler du cambriolage chez Adrien ? » Demanda Alix.

« Oh, oui c'est vraiment terrible » dit Rose, toujours autant empathique à la vie des autres.

Juleka posa une main rassurante sur le bras de son amie. Elles échangèrent un regard complice que Marinette ne put s'empêcher de remarquer. Est-ce que Juleka et Rose seraient…

« C'est quand même très étrange cette histoire » Continua Mylène, « Nadia Chammack en parlait ce matin aux informations, et apparemment rien n'a été volé. C'est très étrange je trouve. » dit-elle pensive.

« Je me demande pourquoi Ladybug et Chat Noir n'étaient pas présents aux côtés de la police. » se demanda Alix à voix haute et Marinette ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Alix avait raison, où était Ladybug ce soir-là ? Perdue dans les yeux d'un beau musicien aux mèches bleues. Tout sauf à patrouiller, veiller sur la ville de Paris comme elle aurait dû le faire en somme. Surtout maintenant que Chat Noir était parti pour de bon.

« Elle ne peut pas être partout à la fois ! » argumenta Alya.

« Mais ça fait un petit bout de temps qu'on ne l'a pas aperçue. Que ce soit à la télé ou bien dans la rue. Chat Noir et Ladybug ont disparu en même temps que les attaques akuma du papillon. » Discuta Rose, un air inquiet planant sur son visage.

« J'ai vu Ladybug il y a quelques semaines. » annonça Juleka avant de se raviser, soudain gênée.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Marinette surprise d'avoir été aperçue.

« Bien sûr que tu l'as vu Juleka, j'ai posté une vidéo d'elle sur mon blog où on la voit aider ès à sauver un chat. » dit Alya avant que Juleka ne puisse répondre.

« Hmm. Oui… » répondit-elle hésitante, échangeant un regard appuyé avec Rose.

« Tu n'as pas vu la vidéo ? » demanda Alya remarquant l'hésitation de Juleka.

« Eh bien… Oui. Mais j'ai vu Ladybug… Argh » semblait-t-elle hésiter.

Juleka jeta des regards inquiets en direction de Marinette, qui se senti obligée de pencher la tête en quête d'une réponse de la part de son amie.

« Ça ne va pas te plaire » commença-t-elle.

« Crache le morceau Ju' » intervint Alix qui n'avait pipé mot depuis qu'elle avait lancé la conversation.

« J'ai vu Ladybug près du Palais-Royal. Et, elle… Elle discutait avec Adrien… Ils avaient l'air proche. » cracha donc Juleka.

« QUOI?! » cria Mylène visiblement très surprise.

 _« Mince… »_ pensa Marinette, se remémorant sa rencontre dans les jardins du Louvre, avec un Adrien torturé.

« Ce petit mannequin connait ma super-héroïne préférée, et il ne me l'a jamais présenté? Et en plus il la drague quand il est censé te draguer toi ?! » renchérit Alya furieuse pointant Marinette du bout de son nez.

« Heu, j'ai jamais dit qu'il l'avait dragué ! » corrigea Juleka.

« Nino va m'entendre, je suis sûre qu'il était au courant ! » continua Alya ne semblant entendre personne d'autre que sa rage.

Rose qui caressait le bras d'Alya pour tenter de la calmer se retourna vers son amie aux cheveux noirs corbeau.

« Marinette, tout va bien? » demanda Mylène.

Marinette était restée coïte depuis l'évocation d'Adrien. Elle avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle n'était clairement pas jalouse d'elle-même, mais elle était préoccupée.

 _« Et si le Papillon m'avait vu parler à Adrien ce jour-là lui aussi? »_

« Mari? » Demanda la voix de Rose.

 _« Je l'ai mis en danger. Je n'aurai pas dû aller lui parler.»_

« Marinette ici la Terre. » dit Alix en agitant une main sur ses yeux.

« O-oui. Je me disais… tu connais aussi Ladybug, Alya. Tu as souvent eu l'occasion de l'interviewer » rappela Marinette.

« C-c'est vrai. Cependant, il aurait pu m'en parler. » relativisa Alya.

Alix hocha la tête, apparemment d'accord avec les dires de son amie.

« Donc Ladybug serait dans un triangle amoureux avec Chat Noir et Adrien Agreste… » rajouta Alya un sourire en coin.

« Alya, n'enfonce pas le couteau dans la plaie. » dit Juleka consternée par la remarque d'Alya.

« C'est vrai, je te l'ai déjà dit y a tout entre toi et lui. Ça crève les yeux. » rappela Mylène.

Alya sembla se rendre compte de l'impact que sa phrase pouvait avoir sur Marinette. Elle se rapprocha de sa meilleure amie, et l'entoura de son bras.

« Ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que toi et Adrien, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. J'en mettrai mon blog à parier ! »

Marinette sourit à son amie. Puis, Alya lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille, un sourire malicieux.

« Même si un certain Luka doit s'installer dans ton cœur en attendant. »

« A-ALYA ! »

Puis elles explosèrent de rire.

* * *

Le groupe s'en alla en direction des quais de Seine, pour continuer à papoter. Sur le chemin elles avaient évoqué l'idée d'aller au concert de Jagged Stone donné dans les prochains mois.

Alya raconta qu'avec son école de journalisme, il était possible qu'on lui donne des pass VIP, aux premières loges.

« Ça serait tellement génial ! » avait conclu Marinette.

L'occasion de revoir la Rockstar était un vrai bonheur aux yeux de Marinette. Elle qui avait eu l'occasion de faire sa pochette de concert, de tourner chez elle avec lui (et le fiasco des photos d'Adrien dans sa chambre) ou encore de le sauver avec Chat Noir de son akumatisation en Guitar Vilain, ce qui lui avait valu une chanson en son honneur. Donc revoir cette diva de rockstar était certainement une bonne chose.

« En parlant de bonne nouvelle… On a quelque chose à vous annoncer les filles. » Dit Rose, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle regarda Juleka qui lui souriait aussi, cependant plus hésitante que Rose. Juleka s'avança vers leur amie vêtue de rose bonbon et lui prit la main.

Plus rien n'avait à être dit aux yeux de Marinette, elle souriait déjà.

« Voilà… Avec Ju, on sort ensemble. Depuis deux petits et merveilleux mois. Et on s'est dit que c'était le moment de partager la nouvelle avec vous. » expliqua Rose.

« On voulait attendre un peu avant de vous le dire, parce que… » continua Juleka

« Il n'y a pas d'explication à nous donner les filles, je suis super contente pour vous deux. » interrompit Marinette qui s'approchait du nouveau couple pour les prendre dans ses bras.

« Marinette a raison, tout ce qui compte c'est votre bonheur. » dit Mylène serrant les filles dans ses bras à son tour.

« C'est clair, on est heureuse pour vous. » compléta Alix, s'ajoutant au câlin.

« Les filles… Vous êtes adorables. » répondit Rose.

« C'est vous les plus adorables, félicitations. » dit Alya.

* * *

C'est ainsi que l'après-midi avec les filles s'acheva. Chacune se dispersa de son côté pour rentrer chez elle. Alya et Marinette firent un bout de chemin ensemble discutant de la nouvelle que leur avait annoncé Rose et Juleka.

« Tu l'avais soupçonné ? » demanda Alya.

Marinette hocha la tête avant de compléter.

« Oui, à la fête de départ d'Adrien, j'avais remarqué qu'elles étaient plus proches qu'avant. »

« En parlant d'Adrien. Tu as de ses nouvelles ? » questionna Alya.

« Non, il n'est parti que depuis quelques jours. Je suppose qu'il est très occupé avec sa vie de mannequin. Est-ce qu'il a eu des nouvelles de Nino ? »

« Je sais qu'ils devaient parler aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs je vais aller chez Nino donc je passe par là. Tu veux venir ? » proposa Alya en montrant la route vers laquelle elle devait bifurquer.

« Non, c'est gentil. Je vais me balader encore un peu avant de rentrer. Tu diras bonjour à Nino de ma part. » répondit Marinette avant d'enlacer sa meilleure amie tendrement.

« Très bien. N'hésite pas à revenir si tu changes d'avis, tu sais que chez Nino c'est chez moi et que chez moi… C'est chez toi » dit Alya, lançant un clin d'œil malicieux à Marinette.

Marinette rit puis lui fit au revoir de la main, avant de continuer sa route sur les quais de Seine. Elle marcha une bonne minute dans ses pensées avant d'en être tirée par une petite voix.

« Tu aurais pu aller avec eux, Marinette. » remarqua Tikki.

« Je sais. Mais… J'ai besoin d'être seule. Et Nino a besoin d'Alya. » répondit Marinette d'un sourire triste.

« Est-ce à cause de ce qu'a dit Juleka tout à l'heure ? » demanda la kwami.

« A propos d'elle et Rose ? »

« Non, à propos de Ladybug et Adrien. Tu penses l'avoir mis en danger et tu ne veux pas mettre tes amis en danger. » théorisa Tikki.

« La télépathie c'est un truc de kwami ? » demanda Marinette un sourire pour sa déesse de la création.

« Je te connais. » répondit Tikki avec un clin d'œil.

« Ce n'est pas que ça… Je m'inquiète que le Papillon soit si silencieux. Il faut absolument que je vois Monsieur Fu. »

« Allons-y demain. » proposa la kwami.

« Tu as raison. » répondit Marinette, qui se fit une note mentale pour aller voir le gardien des kwamis.

« Raison à propos de ? » demanda une voix au loin derrière Marinette.

Marinette se retourna sur le coup de la surprise. Puis elle observa un grand et beau jeune homme adossé sur la proue d'un bateau.

« L-Luka ! Quelle surprise ! » bredouilla-t-elle.

« Salut Mari. » répondit Luka tout sourire tout en descendant du bateau pour rejoindre Marinette sur le quai.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il, une fois face à elle. Il lui vola un bisou sur la joue qui la fit rougir.

« T-t-très bien. Et toi ? Tu as donné de nouveaux concerts ? » demanda-t-elle.

Luka rit.

« Si on peut appeler ça des concerts, non. Mais je joue dans quelques jours dans un bar dans le 15e. »

« C'est génial ! Je viendrai te voir jouer ! » répondit Marinette enthousiaste.

« Cela sera mon plus grand plaisir. » répondit Luka. Il avait ce sourire et ce regard dans ses yeux qui laissait Marinette extrêmement perturbée.

« A qui parlais-tu ? » demanda Luka, après une longue minute de silence où les deux jeunes adultes se contemplaient du regard.

« E-Eh bien… A personne, j'aime parler toute seule quand je réfléchis. »

Le sourire de Luka s'élargit, comme à moitié convaincu du mensonge de Marinette, mais il ne préféra pas s'étaler sur le sujet.

« Ça te dit qu'on marche un peu tous les deux ? » proposa le beau musicien.

« Avec plaisir, Luka. »

Ils longèrent les quais une quinzaine de minutes échangeant sur la musique, sur la vue du coucher de soleil qui s'offraient à eux. Marinette se sentait bien en compagnie de Luka, il était toujours à l'écoute de ses sentiments et quand il aborda le sujet Adrien, Marinette se dit qu'une fois de plus il avait touché en plein dans le mile.

« Tu as l'air plus reposée que la dernière fois. Comment te sens-tu depuis le départ d'Adrien ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il a été quelqu'un d'important pour moi, et sa présence me manque. J'essaie de ne pas trop y penser. »

« C'est vrai qu'il est dur d'être loin de quelqu'un qu'on aime. »

Marinette resta muette de stupéfaction. Elle regarda Luka avec ses yeux myrtilles écarquillés.

« Tu as toujours eu l'air de tenir beaucoup à lui. » expliqua le musicien.

« Mmh. Je lui ai offert un cadeau de départ. »

« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Luka curieux.

« Pas grand-chose, haha. J'ai confectionné un masque de sommeil, pour qu'il puisse dormir pendant ses voyages. » expliqua Marinette.

« Tu es une amie en or Marinette. Adrien à de la chance de t'avoir, j'en serai presque jaloux. »

 _« Jaloux ? » releva mentalement Marinette._

Luka continua, comme s'il avait deviné la question de sa belle.

« Un cadeau de toi est inestimable. »

Voyant le rouge colorant le visage de Marinette, Luka y porta sa main. Il lui effleura la joue d'un regard songeur avant d'ajouter d'un clin d'œil coquin : « Je te taquine Mari », à une Marinette plus rouge que jamais.

« Et ta guitare, ce n'est pas ton objet le plus précieux ? » demanda-t-elle après s'être raclé la gorge.

« Si, elle me permet d'exprimer mes sentiments à travers des accords. Parfois je pense qu'elle est magique. Par exemple la dernière fois, je pensais à toi en chantant cette musique au bar, j'ai relevé les yeux et tu étais là. »

Marinette et Luka s'étaient arrêtés de marcher. Marinette enviait ce courage qu'avait Luka d'être franc à ce point envers elle. Jamais elle n'oserait lui dire qu'elle avait pensé à lui toute la soirée après qu'ils se soient vus, et qu'il l'avait aidé à penser à autre chose qu'à Adrien.

« Et maintenant tu te tiens là devant moi… et je me dis que… »

« Que ? » demanda Marinette impatiente de savoir la suite de sa phrase.

« Qu'on devrait retourner à la patinoire un de ces quatre, tous les deux. » conclu Luka.

Marinette rit doucement, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette proposition un peu déroutante, mais accepta de bon cœur. Après tout, elle ne faisait rien de mal.

« J'accepte si tu me joues la chanson que tu m'as joué au parc l'autre jour. » imposa Marinette.

« Ça me va. » répondit Luka avec un sourire mystérieux.

Il la regarda longuement et elle se sentit rougir de plus belle. Il fallait absolument qu'elle arrive à se contrôler face à lui !

« Je m'arrête ici, bonne soirée Marinette. » Dit-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne, et en y posant chaste baisemain.

Marinette l'observa revenir sur ses pas, et remonta l'escalier de pierre. Elle était arrivée à son arrêt de bus, pour rentrer à la maison. Une fois dans le bus, son cœur continuait de résonner dans tout son corps. C'est vrai que Luka lui avait toujours fait de l'effet. Elle avait développé une certaine tendresse pour lui, mais il y avait toujours eu Adrien.

« On verra bien ce que ça donne, je veux surtout que l'on soit bons amis. » avait-elle confié à Tikki au pied de son appartement.

Marinette se fit une deuxième note mentale pour faire une patrouille le lendemain avant de passer voir son maître préféré, tout en se brossant les dents. Harassée par la fatigue, Marinette s'endormit paisiblement ce soir-là au son lointain d'une fête qui devait avoir lieu dans le quartier. Cette musique-là, c'était la même que…

* * *

 **Notes de fin** : Hello ! Je suis de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Pour ceux qui sont en manque du couple Adrianette, n'ayez crainte ! Le prochain chapitre sera un des retours en arrière tant attendus ! Je ne vous en dit pas plus !

Qu'avez vous pensé du mystérieux cabriolage, de Luka, du couple Juleka-Rose (Jularose)? Avez-vous vu l'épisode le jour des héros partie 2 ? Moi oui, je ne spoil pas mais, j'aivraiment cru à un reveal à un moment ! Finalement... à vous de voir l'épisode ;)

A très vite,

Lamapama


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes : S** alut à tous ! Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années ! Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, de joie et de santé !

Je tenais à m'excuser de cette longue absence. Il n'y a pas eu un jour où je n'ai pas pensé à publier/écrire. Je voulais tellement. Je suis étudiante à l'université et je ne peux malheureusement pas passer à côté des examens, c'est un peu tout ce qu'on nous demande : étudier. Pourtant en étudiant une idée, plutôt cinq, me venai(en)t et je me disais "Pourquoi pas faire ça... et ça. Faire évoluer de telle ou telle façon l'histoire." presque tous les jours, hahaha.

Mes examens finis, j'ai pu reprendre l'écriture. Ce chapitre devrait vous plaire, il y a beaucoup d'Adrianette et on comprend mieux leur rapprochement. Une ellipse avant son départ, le soir de la fameuse soirée du beau blond. J'ai eu du mal dans l'écriture, je voulais rendre tout parfait... Mais en même temps, difficile de faire parfait, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes... J'y ai mis beaucoup de coeur ! Je devrais être plus régulière jusqu'à mes prochains examens ! Qu'avez-vous pensé du final de MLB saison 2 et du premier épisode de la saison 3 ?

Je vous accapare encore un peu pour vous remercier de vos retours ! Je suis super SUPER contente de vous lire et je suis heureuse que vous appréciez tant l'histoire ! En ce qui concerne le cambriolage du manoir, l'évolution du tendre Luka, et où le voyage d'Adrien va nous emmener, vous allez devoir patienter les prochains chapitres... profitez bien du Marinette !

Je termine ce pavé par l'envoi de toute ma gratitude, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Souvenirs d'une fête parisienne.**

« Marinette… »

« Marinette, réveille-toi! »

« Marinette c'est l'heure ! »

Marinette grogna. Elle faisait un si beau rêve. Elle était habillée de cette robe noire qu'elle avait achetée il y a quelques mois, les cheveux détachés… mieux même : enroulés dans les mains d'Adrien. Ils partageaient un baiser passionné (avec la langue, bien entendu). Alors qu'elle grommelait toujours pour rester dans son lit, sa mère qui la secouait jusqu'à présent se leva de son lit pour ouvrir les volets de la chambre.

« Je te rappelle que tu m'as demandé de te réveiller, ma puce. » dit-elle en prenant soin de laisser les fenêtres ouvertes pour aérer la chambre de sa fille.

« Mmmh… J-J'arr… J'arrive Maman… » marmonna Marinette se sentant replonger dans le sommeil.

« Ah non Marinette ne te rendort pas c'est la 3e fois ! » s'énerva Sabine.

Et pour que Sabine s'énerve, il en fallait beaucoup. Elle était d'un calme olympien, tout le contraire de la fougue Alyanèsque qui émanait comme un feu hardent. Cependant, ce que Sabine ignorait était que Marinette était sortie patrouiller toute la nuit. Marinette avait passé des heures à chercher n'importe quel akuma ou n'importe quel chat sauvage à se mettre sous la dent. Mais rien. Elle avait fait les cent pas à la tour Eiffel, après avoir fait le tour de Paris, guettant sur les invalides et la tour Montparnasse. TOUJOURS RIEN. Elle était rentrée chez elle dépitée, alors que l'aube pointait déjà le bout de son nez sur la ville, et s'était écroulée dans son lit en pensant à la soirée du lendemain/jour même.

« TOM ! » appela Sabine en redescendant vers le salon, laissant la porte de Marinette ouverte.

Une délicieuse et alléchante odeur de pain au chocolat tout chaud venait du salon, mêlée à la brise fraiche du matin qui venait de sa fenêtre, réveilla les instincts primaires de Marinette –son ventre se mit à gargouiller, ce qui réveilla Marinette par la même occasion.

Elle sauta de son lit, les cheveux en pétard et décida de passer son visage sous l'eau froide pour se donner contenance. Elle portait un T-Shirt noir, bien trop grand pour elle de la marque Agreste Fashion. C'était le même T-Shirt qu'avait porté Adrien pour la fashion week parisienne quelques années auparavant, et pour lequel elle avait fait le design de son chapeau.

On lui avait donné un bon pour une pièce de la collection Agreste, et elle avait choisi le T-Shirt taille L, pour qu'il s'ajuste comme une robe.

Tikki vint faire un bisou matinal à Marinette, profitant pour se moquer gentiment d'elle, lui disant qu'il lui restait un peu de bave de son rêve torride, ce à quoi Marinette répondit en tirant la langue.

Lorsque Marinette descendit vers la partie commune de la maison, Alya était déjà arrivée et mangeait goulument un pain au chocolat.

« Pain ou chocolat ou chocolatine… Peu importe pour moi, du moment que cela est fait bien et avec amour. » semblait répondre Tom.

Alya continua le potentiel débat la bouche pleine, si bien qu'on ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait.

« Avale ta bouchée Alya » rigola Marinette.

Alya s'exécuta et reprit : « Je disais que pain au chocolat n'était pas logique ! »

« On a vraiment ce débat ? » demanda Marinette septique en prenant place autour de la table avec Tom et Alya.

« Chaque région à sa façon de le dire et il faut le respecter. A Rome fait comme les Romains. » ajouta Sabine qui revenait de la chambre parentale.

« Bonjour Sabine ! » salua Alya.

« Salut Maman » dit Marinette.

Sabine salua les deux amies et donna quelques billets à sa fille.

« Prend, c'est pour aujourd'hui. Et surtout file t'habiller, Alya t'attends. » dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

Marinette hocha la tête, donna un furtif baiser sur la joue de sa mère en remerciement, puis fila dans sa chambre pour se changer en tenue de tous les jours. Elle espérait tellement que son rêve était prémonitoire. Et que la soirée chez Adrien, la soirée du soir même, se terminerait comme celle de son rêve. Elle mit sa bandoulière et Tikki s'y faufila sagement.

Elle redescendit et entraina Alya à sa suite.

« OK. Mode commando activé! On a beaucoup de choses à faire avant ce soir Marinette ! » commença Alya toute enthousiaste.

« Mmmmh… tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée Alya ? »

« ABSOLUMENT! »

Les deux filles marchaient d'un pas pressé depuis qu'elles étaient sortie de la demeure des Dupain-Cheng.

« En parlant de ça, tu es sûre pour la robe rouge ? La noire que j'ai acheté dans cette jolie boutique dans le Marais… la petite robe noire, n'est pas mieux ? »

« Quelle robe noire ? » demanda Alya curieuse.

« Celle avec de la dentelle et des manches trois quart. » répondit Marinette.

« Mari chérie, la rouge est sublime sur toi. Elle te donne ce côté femme fatale, elle a été faite pour toi ! » argumenta Alya qui semblait extrêmement passionnée.

« Rien que ça ? » demanda Marinette sarcastique.

« Mon dieu ! Ai-je déjà donné des compliments gratuits ? C'est une question rhétorique : Non ! Crois-moi, Adrien va tomber par terre ! Ce soir, il va céder ! »

Effectivement Alya n'avait pas menti, pensa Marinette. Son côté commando était bien de retour, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait une idée en tête. Son regard était déterminé, il brillait d'un feu ardent de détermination, et Marinette ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de se dire qu'elle avait la meilleure amie au monde.

« Très bien, on reste sur la rouge dans ce cas. »

« C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Maintenant EN AVANT ! » s'enthousiasma la belle rousse.

Quelques heures plus tard Marinette était extrêmement fatiguée. Alya l'avait emmené se faire coiffer au 365C, le bar à coiffure prisé du 7e arrondissement. Après elles était allées se faire maquiller, manucurer et pédicurer, en « préparation ». Marinette se demandait si Alya ne confondait pas cette préparation à la préparation d'un champ de bataille. Alya n'était pas le genre à se préparer toute une journée pour un évènement, qui plus est une soirée. Cependant le thème de la soirée était clair, et il fallait venir apprêté.

« Tiens, regarde la tenue de Nino ! » montra Alya à Marinette après que son téléphone ait sonné.

Il portait un trois pièces vert émeraude.

« Wow… » dit Marinette, abasourdie par l'allure de son ami.

« Vraiment à tomber ! Quand il s'habille bien, il a un vrai potentiel. » réagit Alya.

« Allie, tu sais que tu parles de ton mec là ? »

« Oui, et je le trouve aussi beau au naturel, mais dans cette tenue il va faire tourner des têtes c'est moi qui te le dis ! »

Marinette rit et enchaina en demandant si Nino se préparait avec Adrien.

« Mmmh. Je ne pense pas. Je vais lui demander- »

Elle fut interrompue par l'esthéticienne qui demanda à Alya de lâcher son téléphone pour s'occuper de son autre main.

« Les filles nous rejoignent pour se préparer ensemble quand ? » demanda Marinette.

« Elles ont dit qu'elles arriveraient chez toi dans 2 heures. On a encore le temps. »

Marinette hocha la tête.

« On va élaborer un plan toutes les cinq ! Tu verras, cette fois ton petit blondinet va tomber raide dingue de toi. »

Marinette sourit aux mots d'Alya. Et elle pria pour qu'ils se réalisent, qu'ils soient une prédiction plus que des paroles en l'air, sinon elle allait définitivement perdre espoir, et elle ne voulait pas se résigner à cet amour qu'elle nourrissait depuis si longtemps envers Adrien.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, les filles étaient de retour chez les Dupain-Cheng accompagnées de Mylène, Alix, Rose et Juleka. Le groupe s'affairait à se préparer. Alya faisait des retouches maquillage à Marinette encore en sous-vêtements, Juleka se changeait dans la salle de bain, tandis qu'Alix, déjà prête, débriefait avec Rose et Mylène sur un plan pour éloigner Chloé.

« On a qu'à lui dire qu'on veut se faire relooker… Je sais pas, un truc assez gros pour l'occuper une bonne heure. » proposa Alix.

Alya pouffa.

« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir retenir Chloé Bourgeois si longtemps ? Lix… c'est beau de rêver ! »

« Tu as quelque chose de mieux à proposer ? » répliqua Alix bougonne.

« On a qu'à l'occuper chacune notre tour. Si on y va toutes d'un coup, elle va se douter de quelque chose. » répondit Mylène.

« D'accord, alors on propose avec Alix de se faire relooker, et Juleka l'occupera en lui posant des questions sur ses cours de théâtre ! Et Alya… Tu peux l'interviewer ? » proposa Rose.

« Je peux ! Je vais poser les questions qu'il faut pour qu'elle parle des heures… Et… VOI-LA ! Ter-mi-né ! Mari, il est l'heure de mettre la robe ! » répondit Alya en finissant les retouches sur Marinette.

Marinette alla donc chercher ladite robe rouge, précisément gardée dans sa penderie.

« Tu es sûre… ? La robe rouge, tu es vraiment vraiment sûre ? » demanda Marinette.

Alya lui rendit un regard sévère pour toute réponse qui finit de convaincre Marinette. Elle enfila la robe délicatement, sans oser se regarder dans le miroir.

Mylène s'approcha gentiment de Marinette et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Tu sais, Marinette. Tu dois prendre confiance en toi. Ce n'est pas la robe qui va changer grand-chose, ce qui va changer comment on te perçoit, c'est ton attitude en la portant. Tu es magnifique, il suffit d'y croire… » Mylène croisa le regard incertain de Marinette avant de reprendre. « Moi aussi, j'ai eu une période dans ma vie où je n'avais pas confiance en moi. Il m'a fallu du temps pour m'accepter. J'ai eu la chance de vous avoir vous tous pour m'aider dans cette direction. Aujourd'hui c'est à toi de prendre confiance. On est là pour toi. »

Marinette fut extrêmement touchée par les paroles de Mylène. Toutes ses amies se donnaient tant de mal pour elle, pour son bonheur. Leurs efforts ne pouvaient être vain, les siens non plus. Elle se redressa, bomba légèrement la poitrine et replaça une mèche de cheveux pour parfaire sa coiffure nommée « Cacao ».

Elle s'approcha du miroir dans un silence quasi religieux. Regarda le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. Une Marinette qui avait l'air si mature, si confiante, si peu Marinette et pourtant si similaire.

Mylène se joignit à ses côtés, elle avait détaché ses cheveux, et ses dreads multicolores tombaient magnifiquement à ses épaules. Elle était habillée d'une robe col bateau bleue, aux motifs fleuris, qui rappelait un coucher de soleil sur une plage. Alix vint aussi se rajouter au portrait. Elle portait une combinaison chic avec un décolleté en dentelle noire et des baskets style _streetwear_ blanche. Puis Rose, qui portait une magnifique robe bustier évasée en tulle qui lui donnait des airs de princesse, suivie de Juleka, portant une robe violette, qui lui donnait de magnifiques formes insoupçonnées, parsemée de quelques bijoux, et pour finir Alya se rajouta au grand groupe. Alya était magnifique, elle avait un air doux et un brin espiègle. Elle portait une robe noire en velours, qui soulignait sa ligne, et son décolleté était dégagé de ses cheveux qu'elle avait demandé à coiffer en chignon « Pistache » (le nom de la coiffure du bar).

« Hors de question de prendre une photo pour la poster avant la soirée. » Avait-elle dit avec un clin d'œil malicieux avant de rajouter toute en sortant son téléphone « Mais on peut quand même prendre des photos ! »

Après s'être prise en photo dans diverses poses et après avoir demandé à Tom de devenir photographe le temps d'une bonne demie heure, les groupe de fille se rendit au manoir Agreste.

Devant l'entrée de la demeure, on entendait les bourdonnements des basses, et on pouvait voir des effets de lumière bouger dans tous les sens et de toutes les couleurs. Le brouhaha et la foule étaient impressionnant, Adrien connaissait beaucoup de monde, cela devait être dû au mannequinat.

« Comme d'habitude, ils savent gérer des fêtes chez les Agreste ! » dit Alix, avant de partir en courant vers la piste de danse rejoindre Marc et Nathaniel. Mylène et Alya échangèrent un regard amusé, avant que Mylène parte, à son tour, rejoindre son amoureux.

Alya reporta son attention sur Marinette.

« Prête ? »

« Tu veux dire prête pour le plan ? » demanda Marinette anxieuse.

« Mais non, pour aller danser ! »

« En parlant de danser… » Interpella une troisième voix, « me feriez-vous l'honneur d'une danse ? »

« Nino ! » cria Alya d'enthousiasme, en lui sautant dans les bras.

« Tu es magnifique ma belle… » souffla-t-il. Marinette tourna la tête, plus que gênée par ce moment d'intimité qu'elle était forcée à vivre. « Tu es très belle aussi Marinette ! » ajouta Nino, sentant que son amie devait se sentir de trop.

« Et toi tu n'es pas mal du tout, mon Carapace » ajouta Alya avec un sourire espiègle sur le bord des lèvres et un clin d'œil que seul Nino vit.

« Carapace ? » demanda Juleka interloquée.

Le visage d'Alya se tinta de rouge immédiatement et elle bredouilla une excuse louche qui fit sourire Marinette. « Heu… Eh bien… Oui ! Ma carapace, mon roque ! Sur, sur lequel je peux compter ! »

« On va aller voir un peu le buffet, et on vous rejoint plus tard les filles ! Ça marche ? » annonça Rose changeant de sujet.

« C'est parfait ! » s'empressa de répondre Alya.

« Bon et moi je vois Adrien de ce côté. Je vais aller le saluer. » inventa Marinette toute souriante par la bourde de son amie.

Une fois seuls Nino entoura de ses bras la taille d'Alya, et la força à se coller à son torse. Elle était toujours les joues rosies, et avait un faux air de renard apeuré.

« Je suis ta carapace alors ? » demanda-t-il taquin.

Elle sourit et étira ses bras sur la nuque de son petit-ami.

« Et je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vu… Pas besoin de ce magnifique costard émeraude pour le deviner. »

« Renarde futée, va. » enchaina-t-il, comme une vieille blague qu'ils se lançaient. Il la bascula en arrière et l'embrassa passionnément.

* * *

Marinette errait dans la cour. Apparemment le père d'Adrien avait accepté cette soirée à plusieurs conditions, dont la principale était de ne pas rentrer dans son bureau (qu'il avait fait garder par le garde du corps d'Adrien), et que la fête se déroule majoritairement dans la cours plutôt que dans le manoir. Heureusement qu'Adrien ne partait pas mi-décembre, sinon tous les invités auraient gelé sur place.

« Marinette Dupain Cheng. » appela une voix féminine qui tira Marinette de ses pensées.

« Kagami ! Ça faisait longtemps ! » répondit Marinette surprise.

« Oui, je suis revenue quelques jours avant le départ d'Adrien, mais je repars en voyage dans quelques jours. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Je vois… Comment se passent les compétitions ? » Demanda Marinette curieuse de l'évolution de son ancienne « rivale ».

« Bien. J'ai gagné tous mes combats, je n'ai eu que des premiers prix. Cependant mère et père pensent que je dois me trouver un bon parti à présent. » répondit calmement Kagami fixant tantôt Marinette, tantôt un point lointain.

Les muscles de Marinette se tendirent instinctivement à ces mots. _Etait-elle revenue pour Adrien ?_ Après tout, elle avait laissé de l'espace à Adrien seulement parce qu'elle voulait se concentrer sur ses compétitions et regagner l'honneur de sa famille.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses Marinette. Et je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que je ne suis pas revenue pour ça. Cependant, mes voyages loin de ma famille m'ont fait me rendre compte de certains points qui ne me plaisent pas. Je ne cherche pas de mari, en ce moment. Je veux être forte, et je sais qu'Adrien et celui qu'il me faut à mes côtés. Mais je veux vivre par moi-même encore, et non pas passer du joug de mes parents à celui de mon époux. »

Marinette la regardait déboussolée par ses confidences.

« Tu ne comprends certainement pas. Et en un sens, c'est une chance. Tu es une fille chanceuse Marinette. Tu dois surement avoir un esprit qui porte chance. Je ne vais pas rester longtemps à cette soirée, donc je te dis à la prochaine. »

Kagami finit sa phrase en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa rivale. Elle lui accorda un sourire avant de disparaitre dans la foule de personnes assistant à la soirée.

Les mots de Kagami tournaient dans la tête de Marinette. « Tu ne peux pas comprendre. » Il était vrai que ses parents ne lui avaient jamais mi de pression sur son choix de vie. Mais elle comprenait tout de même l'immense pression sur les épaules de Kagami.

En un sens, elle comprenait aussi pourquoi elle avait été si hautaine et méprisante par le passé. Cependant Marinette n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour analyser le discours de Kagami, elle senti la main de Mylène l'attraper et l'emmener sur la piste de danse.

Un petit groupe de la classe de terminale s'était formé. Il y avait Mylène, Ivan, ainsi que Rose, Juleka, Sabrina, Chloé, Max et Marc. Ils saluèrent Marinette gaiement et dansèrent en cercle. Marinette s'amusait avec ses amis, et la présence de Chloé (et sa robe sirène dorée) n'était même pas indésirable ce soir-là.

Après quinze bonne minutes, Marinette alla se chercher un verre au bar pour se désaltérer. Elle discuta longuement avec deux mannequins avant de retourner danser avec ses amis. Alors qu'elle tournoyait dans les bras de Marc, une voix susurra quelques mots à son oreille, et lui provoqua de merveilleux frissons. Inutile de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Adrien.

« Salut Marinette ! » dit-il de son air joyeux habituel.

Marinette était si heureuse de le voir enfin. Il portait un costume trois pièces noir, et un nœud papillon blanc. Cet ensemble le grandissait, il resplendissait de mille feux. Il était si beau en costume. Elle sourit tendrement à Adrien et le salua d'une bise. Elle se sentait plus détendue et plus confiante. Elle s'amusait et voulait profiter de la soirée, sans penser au reste.

Elle entendit Juleka maladroitement demander à Chloé pourquoi elle avait choisi d'étudier dans une école de théâtre parisienne. Chloé répondit que paris était SA ville et que bien que sa mère lui ai proposé d'aller à New York avec elle pendant les vacances (et dans le but de lui faire étudier là-bas), elle avait refusé.

« Pour être avec toi Adrichou ! » dit-elle en sautant dans les bras d'Adrien.

Adrien sourit et repoussa légèrement Chloé. Il l'encouragea dans son choix en lui rappelant tout de même qu'elle ne devait pas faire ses choix en fonction de lui, car de toute façon il partait bientôt.

« Je voulais justement en profiter pour qu'on passe du temps ensemble. » répondit-elle avant d'ajouter à l'attention de Marinette « Après tout nous sommes meilleurs amis. »

Rose s'approcha précautionneusement de Chloé en lui chuchotant quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Quoi ? » commença Chloé dédaigneuse, avant d'ajouter un « Oh ! » de surprise au fur et à mesure que Rose murmurait à son oreille. « Très bien, j'accepte. » dit-elle pleine de fierté. « Adrichou, je reviens bientôt, je dois aider Rose à… » Chloé s'arrêta soudainement puis suivit Rose.

Sabrina partie à son tour à la suite de Chloé et Juleka lança un clin d'œil à Marinette. Rose avait surement demandé à Chloé de l'aider à relooker Alix. Marinette sourit de plus belle, son amie avait fait éviter un gros drame entre elle et Chloé.

La musique ralenti son rythme progressivement. Et tout le monde se mit en couple de deux. Adrien tendit sa main vers Marinette, et une fois qu'elle posa sa main sur la sienne, il l'entraina plus proche d'elle. Elle rougit à leur rapprochement, décidément l'effet que lui faisait Adrien ne changerait jamais.

« Tu es vraiment très élégant Adrien. » complimenta-t-elle.

« Merci Mari. Cette robe te va à ravir, tu es très jolie. »

Adrien descendit sa main sur les hanches de sa cavalière et la fit tourner sur elle-même lentement, au rythme doux du slow. Ils rirent de bon cœur et échangèrent quelques regards tendres.

« Tu es toujours une bonne danseuse Mari, est-ce que tu sais aussi bien retomber sur tes pattes » demanda-t-il d'un clin d'œil.

Marinette souffla à la référence de Chat, et prit un faux air fâché. Etait-il vraiment en train de ruiner ce moment de romantisme pour parler de Chat Noir ?

« Peut-être… Tu veux que je t'apprenne ? » demanda-t-elle moqueuse, consciente qu'elle évitait de répondre.

Adrien rit et fit tourner sa partenaire sur elle-même une fois de plus. Puis, il resserra leur étreinte pour basculer légèrement Marinette en arrière.

Cette fois Marinette était devenue rouge tomate, ses pensées se mêlaient et ne faisait plus de sens. Adrien était étrangement trop entreprenant, ou alors s'agissait-il de sa façon de danser ? Pourtant les dernières fois où ils avaient dansé ensemble n'étaient pas si sensuelles.

« J'ai moi-même appris quelques techniques. » répondit Adrien sur le même ton.

 _« Appris quoi ? »_ Se demanda Marinette, totalement perturbée par Adrien. Peu importait finalement, _si ?_ Elle profita de ces derniers instants où la musique semblait perdurer, consciente qu'il finirait par la lâcher bientôt. Elle décida alors de tenter un rapprochement.

« Pas mal, Agreste. » rétorqua-t-elle pour continuer sur leur petit jeu, avant de poser sa tête contre son torse.

Cela surpris quelque peu Adrien, mais il sourit à l'affection que témoignait la tendre Marinette, il laissa pendre ses mains sur le creux de son dos et elle enroula les siennes autour de son cou. Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot pour le reste de la chanson. Les mots étaient de trop dans ce genre de moment, et Marinette préférait être perdue dans ses bras à écouter les battements de son cœur, qui étaient calqués au rythme de la musique, plutôt que de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Pour l'instant, c'était elle et lui, dans un monde où le temps était suspendu.

Malheureusement le temps fila vite. Marinette entendit le dernier coup de batterie, et la dernière note de guitare se finir. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Adrien qui ne lâcha cependant pas prise toute de suite. Il lui souriait tendrement, et elle rougit de plus belle. La musique reprit un rythme plus dynamique et Adrien continuait de mener la dance d'un pas lent.

Soudain, il rit légèrement, semblant prendre conscience qu'il la retenait peut-être, et desserra son emprise sur Marinette. Ils rigolèrent et Marinette prit sa main pour le faire tourner à son tour.

« Adrien ! Tu peux m'aider ? » demanda une voix.

Le monde dans lequel Marinette était plongé s'évapora quand la voix de Sabrina se fit plus insistante.

« Adrien, c'est assez urgent. » dit de nouveau Sabrina.

Adrien lâcha lentement Marinette et détourna son regard vers Sabrina, qui tirait sa manche.

« Tu peux me montrer où sont tes toilettes ? » demanda Sabrina avec un grand sourire.

« Heu… Oui, bien sûr ? » répondit Adrien confus.

« C'est… C'est que ta maison est tellement grande ! Haha ! » expliqua-t-elle vaseusement.

Adrien s'excusa auprès de Marinette et accompagna Sabrina à l'intérieur.

Marc se pencha vers son amie pour lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais vu deux personnes si absorbées l'une par l'autre. Marinette qui avait déjà les joues rosies après cet échange avec Adrien, se sentie étourdie après le commentaire de Marc.

Une chose était sûre, c'était la meilleure danse de tous les temps, et la meilleure chanson aussi.

* * *

Sabrina marchait d'un pas rapide, si bien qu'Adrien avait du mal à la suivre.

« Heu, Sabrina… Les toilettes sont de l'autre côté ! » cria-t-il presque tellement elle prenait de la distance. C'était presque fou de voir à quel point cette fille était rapide, avait-elle été akumatisée ?

« Oh, oui, oui…» dit-elle en ralentissant le pas. Elle jugea l'endroit où ils se trouvaient avant de répondre. « Je te suis. »

Ils prièrent ainsi le chemin inverse et entrèrent dans le somptueux manoir quasiment vide. Le gorille s'approcha d'eux et grogna quelque chose que seul Adrien semblait comprendre. Avec les années il était devenu plus facile de « communiquer » avec son garde du corps, et étrangement il se sentait plus en confiance avec lui qu'auparavant.

Adrien lui expliqua donc que Sabrina voulait aller aux toilettes, ce à quoi le gorille répondit en pointant une porte.

« Voila Sabrina, je te laisse ici… » dit Adrien déjà sur le départ.

« Non ! Attends ! » l'interrompit Sabrina. Elle hésita longuement puis dit « Chloé voulait t'éloi- »

« Yo mon pote ! » interrompit (de nouveau) une troisième voix.

« Nino ! » s'exclama Adrien, content de voir son ami avant de lui demander que cherchait-il dans le Hall, en se retournant pour demander à Sabrina si elle avait besoin d'autre chose, il remarqua qu'elle avait disparu.

« Tes toilettes mon pote ! C'est un vrai labyrinthe chez toi ! » répondit Nino, semblant perdu.

« Eh bien, justement Sabrina vient d'y aller. Je t'emmène à celle du premier suit moi. »

Le gorille grogna quelque peu, puis regarda de son air agacé sa montre. Adrien et Nino montèrent au premier et Adrien lui dit qu'il l'attendrait sur le balcon juste en face.

Une fois sur son balcon, Adrien prit une grande inspiration. La soirée se passait vraiment bien pour lui, bien qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de parler longtemps avec tout le monde, ils semblaient tous s'amuser. Il pensait au fait qu'il lui restait encore du temps pour sociabiliser quand Plagg sortit de la poche de son costume pour réclamer du camembert et pour le taquiner.

« Je pensais que tu dormais toi ! » répondit Adrien amusé par son kwami.

« Oui et non, cette musique réveillerait des morts ! Mais à ce que je vois tu t'amusais bien avec Marinette. »

« J'adore cette fille, c'est une de mes meilleures amies. »

« Bien sûr… » répondit Plagg sarcastiquement.

Leur discussion fut écourtée par les bruits de pas de Nino qui semblait se rapprocher du balcon. Il posa une main amicale sur l'épaule d'Adrien et souffla longuement.

« Cette fête est démente, mec ! »

Adrien rit doucement, content de pouvoir passer un peu de temps en compagnie de son premier ami. Nino avait toujours été là pour lui, si bien qu'il s'était même fait akumatisé par le Papillon. Les années avaient passées et ils avaient continué de grandir ensemble, ils parlaient de tout ou presque. Adrien avait souvent hésité à avouer qu'il était Chat Noir à Nino, il ne l'avait pas fait car Ladybug était réticente au dévoilement de leurs identités. Il la comprenait en un sens, c'était à la fois pour se protéger mais aussi pour protéger leurs proches. Si un jour le Papillon apprenait leurs identités, il se servirait d'eux pour prendre leurs miraculous.

Adrien se tourna vers Nino et remarqua qu'il avait un air sombre. Pensant qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une dispute avec Alya, il lui demanda la raison de cette triste mine. D'abord réticent à en parler, Nino souffla de nouveau avant de se lancer sous le regard encourageant d'Adrien.

« Tu sais mec, j'ai aucune idée de ce que je veux faire plus tard. »

« Comment ça ? Je pensais qu'une carrière de DJ était ce qui te branchait le plus. » dit Adrien surpris.

« Ouais… Je doute. Ça se trouve ce n'est pas fait pour moi, c'est juste un loisir. J'ai aucune idée de si je vais percer ou non. Et pour être totalement honnête avec toi, j'ai pas envie que tu partes. »

Les paroles de Nino percutèrent Adrien. Il ne voyait pas en quoi le choix de carrière de Nino et son départ pouvaient avoir un lien, mais il sentait que son ami était perdu par tous les évènements de leur avenir proche.

« Tu pars dans moins d'une semaine… T'es mon meilleur pote mec, je ne sais pas ce que je fais faire sans toi. Je sais que je ne le montre pas forcément, mais ça va être dur de plus te voir pendant un an complet. » la voix de Nino était pleine d'émotion. Nino tapa légèrement sur le rebord de la rambarde, comme agacé de son honnêteté.

Adrien était coi. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son départ marque tant Nino. Il avait toujours eu cette impression qu'il n'était pas désiré. Que ce soit par son père ou par les personnes qui l'entouraient quotidiennement. Certes, il savait qu'il avait des amis sur qui compter maintenant, mais une part de lui semblait toujours certaine qu'il n'allait manquer à personne. Il était à la fois surpris de savoir qu'il comptait finalement bien pour ses amis, et à la fois attendri par les paroles de Nino.

« Nino… » commença-t-il, semblant avoir du mal à trouver les mots qui exprimait sa gratitude. « Tu vas me manquer aussi. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne va pas se voir physiquement qu'on va perdre contact ! On peut s'appeler, même s'écrire des lettres ! »

« Je savais que tu étais du genre rétro/oldschool. » Interrompit Nino avec un faible sourire, ce qui fit rire Adrien.

« Tu sais, tu es mon meilleur ami. Et je te considère avec tous nos amis comme ma deuxième famille. On a vécu tant de trucs ensemble, et tu sais que mon père n'était pas très présent pour moi… »

« Ouais, ton vieux est plus froid que la glace. » ajouta Nino énervé à l'évocation du père d'Adrien.

« Et puis je ne vais pas partir pour toujours, je serais de retour l'année prochaine. Tu vas même pas te rendre compte de mon départ entre tes études de musique et tes concerts ! » Finit Adrien toujours sur un ton encourageant.

« Pff. Tu parles ! » Les deux amis rigolèrent de bon cœur, et laissèrent glisser quelques minutes de silence rassurant. Ils écoutèrent le son entrainant de la fête qui battait son plein, tout en hochant la tête au rythme de la musique.

La sonnerie de Nino se déclencha, c'était Alya qui le réclamait pour aller danser.

« Bon Alya va probablement me tuer si je ne descends pas bientôt. » Il fit un check avec Adrien en ajoutant un « Merci, mec. » puis redescendit tranquillement les escaliers.

Plagg sorti de sa cachette de nouveau, avec un mouchoir miniature. Il se moucha fortement dedans avant de dire.

« Celui-là m'a presque fait verser une larme. Trop d'émotion ce soir ! »

Adrien donna une pichenette à Plagg, et décida de passer un peu de temps en compagnie de son kwami avant de redescendre faire la fête. Une partie de ce qu'il avait dit à Nino lui avait fait penser à sa Lady…

* * *

Marinette dansait depuis le départ d'Adrien. Leur groupe c'était agrandi, et tout le monde dansait avec un verre de champagne à la main. Alya dansait divinement bien, sans aucune gêne et bougeait dans un rythme effréné. Marinette essayait de la suivre, mais c'était difficile surtout sachant qu'elle n'avait pas l'aisance d'Alya.

Alix était revenue extrêmement furieuse en compagnie de Rose et avait sifflé deux coupes de champagne à la suite. Quand Nath lui demanda de quoi il retournait, elle esquiva prétendant être trop énervée pour en parler. Rose souffla à l'oreille de Marinette que Chloé avait été très condescendante lors du prétendu « relooking » et qu'Alix n'avait rien dit pour gagner du temps.

« Elle a été très brave. » expliqua Rose à Nath, laissant Nath de plus en plus curieux.

Les deux mannequins avaient aussi rejoint le groupe et dansaient gaiment ensemble. Marinette était heureuse de cette soirée, malgré la petite fatigue qui s'installait due à la patrouille nocturne de la veille, et se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Adrien. Elle glissa le mot à Alya qui se demanda à son tour ce que faisait Nino.

Tandis que Marinette ruminait, elle regarda la foule danser. Chloé et Sabrina n'étaient pas réapparues depuis le départ d'Adrien.

Ivan et Mylène dansaient une sorte de rock acrobatique, qui faisait parfois peur à regarder quand on voyait l'expression d'Ivan ainsi que la force de ses mouvements. Cependant l'expression extasiée de Mylène venait contraster ce drôle et merveilleux duo.

Juleka et Rose dansaient en se prenant les mains, leurs mouvement d'une délicatesse infinie. Elles semblaient si proches qu'elles auraient pu se dire des milliers de choses par leurs simples gestes et leurs regards tendres.

Une certaine tristesse s'engouffra dans la poitrine de Marinette, elle aurait aimé être à la place de ces couples épanouis et heureux. Etre avec Adrien. Elle senti le besoin de prendre de l'air et s'éclipsa pendant qu'Alya appelait Nino.

Marinette s'isola dans une partie cachée du jardin, un chemin de gravier et de plantes grimpantes aux fleurs rouges et violettes entouraient une grande statue. Intriguée, Marinette s'approcha de la statue de pierre, elle représentait une jeune femme assise d'une extrême beauté : la mère d'Adrien. Marinette se sentait subjuguée devant cette statue qui semblait presque humaine, elle n'osa pas tout de suite s'assoir à ses côtés, puis trop fatiguée d'être restée debout finit par céder.

Elle souffla tandis que Tikki en profita pour sortir de sa sacoche. Marinette confia ses émotions à sa kwami qui l'écouta sagement.

« Je ne comprends pas bien Marinette, tu étais toute joyeuse tout à l'heure. Qu'est ce qui a fait que tu sois triste d'un coup ? » demanda Tikki.

« Eh, bien… » Commença Marinette, puis elle prit un temps pour réfléchir. « Je pense que le fait de voir tous mes amis si bien en couple et de savoir qu'il ne sera plus là dans une semaine me mine un peu. Car peu importe ce qu'il se passe ce soir ou avant qu'il parte, la fatalité de son départ est inéluctable. »

« Quelle fataliste ! » lança Tikki ce qui surpris Marinette. « Il sera de retour dans un an ! » reprit-elle.

« Il peut se passer beaucoup de choses en un an. »

« Une année passe vite, crois en mon expérience. » déclara Tikki d'un clin d'œil. Marinette sourit, consciente qu'elle parlait à un être de plusieurs milliers d'années. « Tu dois te concentrer sur tes études et sur la protection de Paris. Surtout maintenant que Chat Noir ne peut plus nous aider. »

La mention de Chat Noir venait assombrir plus encore l'humeur morose de Marinette. Elle souffla de nouveau avant de répondre à Tikki.

« Chat Noir, Chat Noir… Son absence m'inquiète… Et ses oreilles de chat vont me manquer. »

« Qu'est ce qui va te manquer ? » demanda la voix d'Adrien.

Marinette sursauta, Adrien avait la nouvelle mauvaise habitude de débarquer par surprise. Il marchait dans sa direction, et heureusement Tikki était cachée grâce à la statue. Elle se faufila rapidement dans la bandoulière avant qu'Adrien n'atteigne Marinette.

« Tu parlais avec la statue de ma mère ? » demanda Adrien à la fois ébahi et amusé.

« Q-quoi ? Non ! Heu… Je parlais toute seule. » dit Marinette plus qu'embarrassée.

Adrien sourit visiblement attendri par Marinette puis proposa. « Ça te dit qu'on discute un peu ? »

Marinette accepta et le suivit vers le fond du jardin où ils s'installèrent sur un autre banc.

« Tu disais quelque chose à la statue, tu veux m'en parler ? Je ne serai peut-être pas si muet, mais je peux te conseiller ! » taquina Adrien.

« Je ne parlais pas à la statue. » dit fermement Marinette, ce qui fit rire Adrien. Décidément cette fille était vraiment amusante. « Mais je me disais que ça allait être différent l'année prochaine. »

« Oui, on va tous évoluer dans différentes directions. C'est ça qui t'effraie ? » demanda Adrien curieux. Il observa Marinette avant de rajouter. « Je suis sûr que l'école de mode va super bien se passer. Tu es super talentueuse, et tu es très à l'écoute des autres. Par exemple as été là pour moi quand je t'ai demandé de m'aider avec Kagami. Tu m'as même accompagné à la patinoire. »

A ce souvenir Marinette eu une pincée au cœur.

« Tu es toujours fidèle à toi-même et tu as bon cœur. Quand Lila racontait ses mensonges, plutôt que de l'humilier tu as choisi de laisser couler. Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu me fais penser à Ladybug. Tu as tout pour réussir. » Adrien rougit quand il prononça le nom de Ladybug, et c'est à ce moment que Marinette compris, il devait aimer la coccinelle.

« Tu aimes Ladybug ? » demanda-t-elle rougissante d'avoir posé la question à voix haute.

« Tu aimes Chat Noir ? » demanda-t-il en réponse, d'un air adorablement coupable qui fit rougir Marinette encore plus. Adrien interpréta son silence par un oui, et continua. « Tu es ma meilleure amie Marinette. Je vais te confier quelque chose. »

Le cœur de Marinette s'accéléra. Décidément trop d'émotions se jouaient ce soir et son cœur allait lâcher. Elle hocha la tête pour qu'Adrien continue sa confidence, avide d'en savoir plus sur lui.

« Ma mère et moi avons toujours été proches. J'étais aussi proche de mon père à l'époque, mais nous avions elle et moi un lien plus fort. Quand elle a disparu, mon père a beaucoup changé. Il est devenu celui qu'il est aujourd'hui. Je m'y suis malheureusement habitué, et le voir redevenir comme il l'était avant, me semble impossible. Je l'ai accepté. Comme tu le sais, je vais partir un an pour voyager en tant que représentant de la marque de mon père. J'ai peur de partir si longtemps. Vous allez beaucoup me manquer. Tu vas me manquer… Mais en même temps, ce voyage sera l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur ma mère. »

Marinette n'avait pas osé interrompre Adrien une seule seconde. Elle se sentait honorée qu'il veuille bien partager cela avec elle, et était compatissante à sa tristesse.

« J'espère que tu en apprendras plus sur ta maman aussi, Adrien. » Dit-elle touchée.

Adrien lui sourit et posa sa main sur la sienne. Ils discutèrent de mode : Adrien insista pour qu'elle l'appelle si elle voulait lui parler de mode. Ils parlèrent aussi de la fête : Marinette raconta qu'elle avait rencontré deux de ses amis mannequins et il lui raconta qu'il avait peur que Nino ne se soit fait crié dessus par Alya.

« Tu prendras soin de lui pour moi ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

Marinette rit doucement à la requête mais l'accepta tout de même.

« Et puis n'hésite pas à m'appeler cette année, j'aimerai vraiment te voir avant l'année prochaine. » Adrien passa son bras sur les épaules de son amie et il reposa sa tête sur la sienne avant de reprendre. « Merci d'être là. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver plus parfaite soirée en compagnie de mes amis. Et ça me fait plaisir qu'on ait discuté toi et moi. »

Le reste de la soirée passa très vite. Marinette et Adrien rejoignirent leurs infatigables amis sur la piste de danse. Nino semblait épuisé et Alya s'amuser comme une folle à danser avec lui. Marinette soufflait aux incalculables références d'Adrien sur Chat, et tentait en vain de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Vers la fin de la soirée Adrien voulu faire des photos avec tout le monde, il fit notamment une photo de groupe avec Alya, Marinette et Nino. La soirée avait été magique, douce et pleine d'émotion : parfaite pour célébrer la présence d'Adrien dans la vie parisienne de tous ses ami.e.s.

Une fois chez elle, Marinette sauta dans son lit, brancha ses écouteurs puis écouta en guise de berceuse la chanson sur laquelle elle avait dansé avec Adrien. Elle s'endormit au souvenir de leur rires entremêlés et le contact de sa peau sur la sienne.

* * *

« Marinette ! »

« Marinette, réveille-toi! »

Marinette ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle semblait avoir émergé d'un long sommeil. Elle avait rêvé de la soirée d'Adrien. De doux souvenirs émergeaient de son rêve, Marinette se frotta les yeux et bailla longuement, profitant pour s'étirer avec le sourire, impatiente de commencer cette belle journée.


	12. Chapter 12

Notes : Salut à tous ! Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2019 avec un tout petit peu d'avance ! Le temps passe si vite...! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous ! Et suis ravie que le chapitre précédent vous ait tant plus 3

Dans ce nouveau chapitre nous allons retrouver surtout Adrien, mais on va aussi enfin développer un axe que je voulais développer depuis longtemps... J'en n'en dit pas plus pour rien spoiler, on en parle dans les notes de fin ;)

Je viens de finir de voir Papa-garou, l'épisode 2 de la saison 3. Je l'ai trouvé très intéressant, bien qu'un peu décevant : on reste sur notre faim avec le Marichat ! On m'a d'ailleurs demandé plus de Marichat, et c'est avec plaisir que vous le retrouverez au prochain chapitre !

Bisous bisous,

Lamapama

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Perdu dans milan.**

Adrien s'était perdu. Encore. Il souffla d'agacement. Il ne pensait pas avoir un sens de l'orientation si peu fiable, en même temps il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps de visiter par lui-même la ville. C'était la première fois qu'il était laissé à lui-même dans cette cité étrangère italienne.

« _Bon, je ne suis pas si perdu que ça…Voyons, voyons… Via Ferdinando Bocconi, proche d'un parc… Il ne manque plus qu'à trouver un plan_. » pensa-t-il.

Internet n'étant pas illimité dans son forfait italien –celui que Marco lui avait donné la veille, il n'avait qu'à demander son chemin. Il regarda sa montre, puis traversa la rue. D'un rapide coup d'œil à gauche et à droite, pour traverser la rue, il fut trop distrait pour regarder tout droit. Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, le percuta en plein torse.

« Ah ! » cria la masse apparemment féminine qui avait frappé Adrien. Elle s'éloigna lentement du torse d'Adrien. Elle faisait approximativement la même taille que lui. Elle se frotta douloureusement la tête, les yeux plissés tout en disant : « Scusi ragazzi… »

« Oh, heu non ce n'est-… Nessun… Nessun problema ? » dit-il dans un français puis un italien approximatif. _Cette fille…_

« Oh ! Non è italiano ! » comprit-elle, son visage soudain illuminé. « Allora, di dove sei ? » demanda-t-elle suivit de la traduction anglaise.

« Da Parigi. » confessa Adrien, intrigué de cette rencontre avec cette fille qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à…

« Oh ! Che bello Parigi… Je rêve d'y habiter un jour. » Répondit-elle rêveuse.

Le français de cette inconnue était adorable. Elle avait un léger et magnifique accent italien quand elle parlait français et Adrien ne put s'empêcher d'être attendri. « Je m'appelle… Valentina ! Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda-t-elle la main tendue vers celle d'Adrien.

« Adrien. » répondit le mannequin, attrapant la main de Valentina.

« Adriano… Bello. » sourit-elle en enregistrant l'information de son nom.

Une voiture klaxonna, les pressant de bouger de la route. Ils sursautèrent et Valentina attrapa le poignet d'Adrien les faisant traverser en deux enjambées vers le trottoir. Une fois qu'il eut repris ces esprits, Adrien –toujours perdu sur sa destination, demanda si elle pouvait lui indiquer comment aller à la _Scuola Leonardo da Vinci_.

« Oh ! Tu ne vas pas à Bocconi ? » demanda-t-elle intriguée, bien que ce soit une question rhétorique. « Intéressant… » Elle regarda pensivement Adrien avant de proposer : « Je sais où ça se trouve, je vais t'emmener ! »

Surpris Adrien accepta tout en la remerciant. Elle lui répondit d'un sourire radieux –ceux montrant toutes les dents. Et ils longèrent les rues. Finalement ils n'étaient pas si loin que ça de l'institut. Les deux nouveaux amis avaient marché une quinzaine de minute. Valentina aurait pu faire la conversation pour deux. Elle posait beaucoup de question à Adrien, très curieuse.

Adrien rigola intérieurement, car il n'était pas habitué à voir ce visage si familier être si extraverti à ses côtés. Il lui posait lui aussi des questions sur ses études. Valentina était en deuxième année d'études des _sciences économiques et management_ dans la prestigieuse école _Bocconi._ Bien que cela ne la passionnait pas plus que ça –elle étudiait dans cette université par pression familiale, Valentina voulait faire plaisir à sa famille et avait décidé qu'elle pourrait toujours réaliser son rêve plus tard. Adrien se demanda quel pouvait bien être son rêve, mais n'osa pas demander.

Valentina lui ressemblait beaucoup. Et elle lui était si familière. Il se sentait proche d'elle, il comprenait la vision qu'elle avait de la vie. Il lui expliqua que, comme elle, il avait toujours fait en sorte que sa famille soit fière de lui. Que sa venue ici était liée à leur bonheur, et qu'il n'aurait jamais quitté Paris si cela n'avait pas été en premier lieu pour sa famille. Valentina s'intéressa à Paris, elle rêvait d'y habiter. Ils débattirent d'où était le meilleur endroit pour vivre dans la capitale des Lumières si longtemps qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés à destination depuis une dizaine de minutes.

Adrien allait être en retard.

« Tu as besoin d'aide pour t'inscrire ? » demanda-t-elle. Adrien n'osait pas abuser de la gentillesse italienne de Valentina. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses yeux un appel à l'aide, elle rentra dans l'institut. Adrien la suivit d'un pas rapide.

A l'accueil, elle parla d'un italien si rapide qu'Adrien n'y comprenait rien hormis l'énonciation de son nom. Il sourit, par reflexe, à l'attention de la dame de l'accueil. La dame écrit son nom dans un dossier et demanda (apparemment) sa pièce d'identité pour finaliser son inscription. Valentina se retourna vers lui, son grand sourire sur le visage, lui traduisant la requête. Une fois fait elle leva le pouce en guise de victoire.

« E fatto ! » chantonna-t-elle on ne peut plus contente.

« Merci beaucoup… Grazie Valentina, je serais toujours à errer dans les rues sans toi. » remercia Adrien.

« Mais non, je suis sûre que t'en serais sorti ! Bon… Peut-être pas, mais tu es ici pour apprendre, non ? »

Il lui sourit reconnaissant et amusé. Il s'était fait une amie si rapidement. Les italiens étaient-ils tous si gentils ? Il allait finir par le croire, entre sa famille, Marco et maintenant Valentina.

« On pourrait se prendre un café bientôt ? Je ne connais rien ni personne ici. Et ça pourrait être sympa qu'on parle franco-italien ensemble. » proposa Adrien sans réfléchir.

Valentina leva un sourcil perplexe, jugeant la situation. Puis opina du chef.

« Ça marche Adriano, on a qu'à se voir après les cours ! »

Adrien aurait adoré, mais il avait déjà une séance photo pour un magazine après les cours. Avec regret il déclina la date du rendez-vous.

« Mais demain ? » proposa-t-il à la place.

« D'accord. » accepta Valentina après réflexion. Ils échangèrent leurs coordonnées, puis après des grands mouvements de bras en guise d'au revoir, Valentina sortit de l'institut.

Adrien souriait toujours. L'attitude de Valentina l'amusait beaucoup. Une aura positive émanait d'elle, et elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Adrien fouilla dans ses poches et sortit son portefeuille. Il l'ouvrit et regarda attentivement la photo qui était à l'intérieur. Une photo polaroid que Mylène lui avait donné lors de sa soirée chez lui. Une photo de lui et Marinette.

Aucun des deux ne regardait la caméra, il fallait croire que Mylène avait subtilement capturé cet instant sans leur demander leur avis. Marinette était absolument magnifique, les cheveux lâchés, parsemé de tresses et d'ondulation qui ne ressemblait pas à sa coiffure habituelle. Ses joues étaient roses, elle avait un petit côté fâché-mignon tandis que lui riait en la regardant.

Son sourire s'élargit quand il se rappela de la raison de cet air sur le visage de Marinette. Il n'avait pas arrêté de la taquiner sur Chat, et elle niait en bloc. Au final ils avaient vraiment beaucoup ri à cette soirée, lui plus à ses dépens qu'autre chose, mais de bon cœur.

Marinette et Valentina se ressemblaient beaucoup. S'en était presque troublant. Valentina avait cette même couleur bleu-noir corbeau de cheveux, bien que les siens soient plus longs que ceux de Marinette. La même couleur d'yeux bleu-indigo, la même forme de visage. Valentina était plus grande que Marinette et avait un air plus insouciant, mais dans l'ensemble elles auraient pu être sœurs.

Adrien regarda une dernière fois la photo dans son portefeuille avant d'aller à son premier vrai cours « universitaire », son premier cours d'italien.

* * *

Chloé ouvrit les yeux subitement. Elle regarda l'heure sur son onéreux réveil. _Merde_ elle aurait dû se réveiller il y a déjà trois heures. Jean-michel-machin-chose aurait dû la réveiller. Elle souffla d'exaspération. Puis fonça dans la pièce jouxtant sa chambre, son temple : son dressing.

Elle se changea en habits de sport. Les habits venaient d'une marque New-yorkaise dont sa mère avait fait une critique récemment. Ils lui avaient envoyé la ligne complète _sport_ en cadeau pour son « avis » de professionnelle. Audrey avait tout envoyé à sa fille comme cadeau.

Chloé était contente des progrès de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec sa mère. Leur relation avait évolué dans le bon sens, enfin. Il y avait encore beaucoup à faire, mais elle ne se sentait pas aussi seule qu'avant.

Chloé claqua la porte de l'étage qui lui était réservé, prit l'ascenseur et traversa l'immense hall d'accueil. L'entrée de l'hôtel avait accueilli des célébrités du monde entier en voyage à Paris. Tant de personnes connues avaient foulé ce sol. En pensant à toutes les _stars ayant_ laissé une marque dans cet hôtel, Chloé allongea sa marche. Elle ondula avec fierté son bassin à chaque nouveau pas. Elle activa le Bluetooth sur son casque dernier cri, lançant sa playlist favorite et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Elle sortit au pas de course de l'immense hôtel déterminée.

C'était devenu son truc, courir. Elle adorait ça.

Au début, elle l'avait fait sous les conseils avisés de sa mère. L'activité newyorkaise par excellence, apparemment.

« Surtout pense à toute l'inspiration que tu peux puiser, avec les beaux paysages parisiens. En tant qu'actrice, tu dois être inspirée et te sentir libre. C'est ce qu'on appelle se mettre dans son rôle, ma chérie. »

Les premières fois avaient été une véritable torture. Elle ne pouvait pas courir plus de 500 mètres. Elle devenait rouge d'épuisement et sa tête tournait si vite qu'elle avait l'impression de mourir.

 _« Je ne suis pourtant pas grosse, je suis parfaite. Comment ça se fait que je n'y arrive pas ? »_ s'était-elle énervée en voyant qu'être sportive ne s'improvisait pas.

Puis elle pensa à Ladybug. Ladybug devait avoir un entrainement intensif extrême, elle devait courir deux fois plus vite, dix fois plus et avec le sourire. En tant que Queen Bee assumée, elle se devait de faire aussi bien que sa co-équipière, et sa modèle.

Alors elle avait recommencé, elle s'était donné la peine. Chaque jour elle faisait un petit peu plus. Si au début elle ne pouvait pas courir, elle allait marcher rapidement. Et puis, petit à petit, elle avait vu le résultat. Maintenant, s'était devenu une habitude matinale. Au réveil, elle allait courir cinq bon kilomètres.

Chloé avait décidé de courir le long des quais de Seine. Elle aimait la vue de l'eau et elle aimait voir les fleurs des parisiens parsemées sur leurs balcons. Elle avait adopté un rythme soutenu. La course était pour elle comme la danse, on comptait les temps : il fallait juste deux petites respirations et une grosse expiration. La course était donc une danse en quatre temps.

La musique encourageait ses pas et son rythme. Elle commença à rêver éveillée, tout en admirant le tableau de la ville de Paris. Chloé ne rêvait que de réussite. D'une vie à tourner avec les plus grands réalisateurs, et plus grands acteurs. Elle ne rêvait que de grandeur, d'amour : l'amour de son public, de ses fans et d'Adrien.

Adrien ouvrirait les yeux quand elle serait la plus célèbre des actrices françaises, la plus connue mondialement et la plus reconnue de la même façon.

Ses cours de théâtre avaient commencé, et pour le moment tout se passait bien. Les gens étaient tous comme Sabrina : gentils et serviables. Ils avaient tous compris sa grandeur depuis le début, c'était sûr. Elle n'avait eu qu'à évoquer son père et tout le monde s'était prosterné à ses pieds. C'était si facile.

D'ailleurs Sabrina ne lui parlait plus. Elle s'en fichait… Plus ou moins. Penser à cette ratée l'énervait. Sabrina ne la méritait pas de toute façon. En son sens, Chloé avait déjà été extrêmement patiente et gentille de fréquenter une fille comme elle. Et voilà qu'après tant d'années de charité, Sabrina n'était pas contente. Chloé n'avait pas demandé grand-chose : « Eloigner Marinette d'Adrien. » Ce n'était pas si compliqué et ce n'était pas la première fois.

Alors pourquoi Sabrina avait-elle des remords de l'avoir fait cette soirée-là ? C'était simplement hypocrite de sa part. En tout cas les deux filles ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis la soirée d'Adrien. Chloé accéléra le pas de sa course.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, Chloé prit une douche puis s'habilla comme à son habitude. Elle croisa Jean-jacques-machinchose, et lui passa un savon pour ne pas l'avoir réveillé.

« En quoi, j'avais l'air paisiblement endormie sert d'excuse ? » pestiféra-t-elle à l'intérieur de sa limousine, en direction pour ses cours.

Une fois sur l'avenue Jean-Jaurès, elle quitta la belle voiture. Son arrivée n'était pas passée inaperçue – _laquelle était un jour passée inaperçue ?_ Les étudiants de son cursus de cinéma la regardaient avec des yeux ronds et jaloux, une clope au bec. Elle baissa légèrement les lunettes de stars qu'elle avait sur les yeux et les toisa du regard.

« Jules, tu sais si tu arrêtais de fumer comme un pompier, tu auras peut-être les moyens de te payer une voiture comme ça dans soixante ans… Enfin si tu ne meurs pas avant. » décréta-t-elle mauvaise.

La mâchoire dudit Jules tomba. Chloé pensa qu'il venait surement de se rendre compte de la véracité de cette remarque. Elle lui sourit, comme on sourit à un enfant qui vient d'apprendre que la terre est ronde.

« Tu sais que mon nom n'est pas Jules ? » demanda-t-il seulement.

Son nom, Chloé s'en fichait éperdument, de toute façon il était terrible acteur.

« Oui, bien sûr ! » mentit-t-elle.

Puis elle rentra dans l'établissement. Encore une journée à fréquenter des ploucs. Heureusement que quelques-uns de sa classe était de bons rangs sociaux et un minimum bons acteurs.

« Salut Chloé ! » héla une voix féminine.

« Oh. Salut Clara. » répondit Chloé, faisait la bise à ladite Clara.

Clara faisait partie des gens assez digne pour que Chloé retienne son prénom. Elle était excellente actrice.

« Quoi de neuf aujourd'hui ? » demanda Clara toute souriante.

« Une bonne journée pour jouer. » dit Chloé d'un clin d'œil, ce à quoi Clara rit d'un rire cristallin.

« Bon, mes acteurs ! Aujourd'hui nous allons répéter les magnifiques textes de Marivaux ! » appela le professeur de théâtre.

« Peut-on faire en sorte que la pièce ne soit pas qu'une histoire de classe sociale ? » proposa Jules.

Le professeur Monsieur Gordon, et le reste des autres élèves discutèrent d'une éventuelle adaptation. Mise en scène sur un amour homosexuel plutôt qu'hétérosexuel fut approuvée, mais les enjeux de classes sociales étaient maintenus.

« Très bien. La distribution maintenant… J'avais pensé que le rôle de Silvia allait à la perfection à Chloé ! Celui de Lisette sera donc pour Julien. Dorante sera notre chère Clara, et Arlequin sera joué par Arthur. Les autres rôles sont pour Monsieur Orgon, Pauline tu seras parfaite, et Mario sera joué par Thomas. »

Monsieur Gordon donna la liste des rôles secondaires avant d'ajouter : « Nous travaillerons sur cette pièce un mois. Les autres, ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas de rôle sur scène que vous n'avez pas de rôle. Nous allons aussi apprendre les rôles de machinistes, réalisateurs, metteur en scène… et j'en passe ! » il marqua un silence pour faire monter l'excitation de groupe puis conclut : « Nous présenterons la pièce aux autres étudiants du cours Florent et feront une période de critique constructive lors de la représentation pour apprendre plus sur votre jeu et votre mise en scène. »

 _« Bon, aucune surprise ici_. » avait pensé Chloé. Elle avait eu le premier rôle, par talent, elle en était sûre. Elle était même fière comme un coq.

Un mois lui semblait long pour cette pièce de Marivaux « Le jeu de l'amour et du hasard ». On leur avait fait lire la pièce, il ne manquait plus qu'à apprendre le texte. Monsieur Gordon demanda à ce qu'on répète scène par scène la pièce, avec le texte pour une première fois.

A la fin de la journée, Chloé était exténuée, mais il lui restait une chose à faire : aller à une audition.

* * *

Gabriel pestait au téléphone. Il était furieux. Ce maudit serpent, elle allait l'entendre.

« Cyrus. Je te le répète encore une fois, si elle ne vient pas dans une heure, elle peut dire adieu à notre collaboration. Je ne peux pas croire que vous ne soyez pas responsable de ce petit cambriolage. » menaçait-il.

« Mais enfin Gabriel, nous sommes du même côté. Pourquoi l'aurions-nous volé ? Cette situation ne me plait pas plus que toi. Je suis toujours en Ukraine, comment aurais-je pu le voler ? »

Qu'il soit en Ukraine, cela s'entendait : la connexion téléphonique était lamentable.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Cyrus. Tu vas me faire croire qu'aucun de tes hommes n'aurait fait le sale travail à ta place ? » hurla Gabriel.

« Ecoute. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Elle a eu du mal à te faire confiance, tu maintenant avec le cambriolage, tu comprends... » Cyrus tâtonnait pour rester le plus politiquement correct possible.

« Tu te fous de moi ?! C'est moi qui ai du mal à vous faire confiance maintenant ! » rugit le dirigeant de la ligne Agreste.

« D'accord, d'accord. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire Gabriel. » tempéra Cyrus.

« Une heure Cyrus. » dit Gabriel d'une voix glaciale avant de raccrocher.

Nathalie qui avait assisté à la dispute téléphonique attendit que Gabriel se calme un peu avant de parler.

« Gabriel… Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir passé la soirée au manoir. »

Elle était remplie de remords. La seule soirée qu'elle avait pris de libre depuis la disparition d'Emilie. Cela ne se serait pas passé si elle était restée au manoir.

Les excuses de Nathalie achevèrent de calmer Gabriel. Il posa une main tendre sur ses épaules.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Nathalie. Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser trainer en dehors du manoir. » lui qui sortait si peu de chez lui, il avait fallu qu'il sorte une fois pour qu'on lui vole l'un des objets les plus précieux de sa maison.

« Je ne cherche pas à les défendre. Mais peut-être que Cyrus dit vrai. » commença Nathalie, sortant Gabriel de ses pensées enragées. « Le serpent et le singe sont de notre côté. La perte du miraculous du Paon devient leur perte aussi. Cela doit venir d'un tiers. » théorisa-t-elle.

« Le _vol_ du miraculous du Paon, tu veux dire. » réctifia-t-il.

Nathalie hocha la tête. Ils soupirèrent simultanément.

« Cela nous a pris énormément de temps pour qu'il ne soit plus corrompu. » Acheva de dire Gabriel, bien qu'il savait que Nathalie pensait la même chose. Mais sa frustration lui faisait dire ce que les deux acolytes pensaient tout bas.

« Le principal, c'est que nous savons comment le réparer maintenant. » Encouragea Nathalie.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à le retrouver quelque part dans ce vaste monde. » dit Gabriel sarcastique avant de reprendre. « Il serait curieux qu'un voleur lambda prenne ce miraculous sans savoir ce qu'il représente. Alors à mon avis, il a dû partir avec, loin de Paris. »

« Seul le temps nous le dira. » conclu Nathalie, avant de laisser Gabriel à ses pensées.

Une heure plus tard, Gabriel regarda sa montre. Il restait une minute avant que l'heure soit complète. Elle ne s'était finalement pas déplacée, et cela achevait de convaincre Gabriel que ce maudit serpent et ce maudit singe de Cyrus étaient les auteurs de ce cambriolage.

Les lumières du bureau de Gabriel s'éteignirent. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre soudaine. Gabriel se tourna. Cela ne pouvait être que…

« Emeline. Vous êtes venue. » annonça Gabriel en guise de salut.

Une infime partie de lui était soulagée, très soulagée même. Emeline portait une blouse fluide blanche et un pantalon du même type, noir soyeux. Le tout aurait pu ressembler à un pyjama, s'il n'avait pas été ornementé de bijoux en or et de maquillage.

« Gabriel… » salua-t-elle. Elle semblait inquiète. « Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être forcée à accepter un rendez-vous. » dit-elle légèrement agacée.

« Merci d'être venue. Mais vous devez comprendre que la situation me laisse extrêmement perplexe sur votre sincérité à mon égard. » expliqua Gabriel agacé lui-même.

« J'en suis consciente. Je peux vous promettre que ni Cyrus ni moi n'avons volé ou fait volé le miraculous du Paon. Cela n'aiderait pas notre alliance. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ma parole compte beaucoup à vos yeux. »

En effet, Emeline avait vu juste. Sa parole n'avait pas beaucoup de poids. Mais la parole d'un être pur, oui.

« J'aimerai que votre kwami parle pour vous. Après tout, vous pouvez le contraindre de me dire la vérité. » dit Gabriel, d'un rictus mauvais.

Emeline sembla surprise. Elle n'avait surement pas pensé à la possibilité d'utiliser un kwami pour dire la vérité. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis ferma les yeux. Elle leva son bras pour claquer des doigts, et un kwami ayant une forme de serpent vert apparu.

« Sass, je te présente Gabriel l'homme avec lequel nous allons collaborer. Gabriel, voici mon kwami Sass » présenta Emeline.

« Ravi de faire votre connaiSSanCe MonSieur Gabriel… » dit Sass, appuyant chaque son contenant un s.

« Le plaisir est le mien. » répondit machinalement Gabriel, bien que la découverte de kwami du serpent était un véritable évènement.

« Sass… » commença Emeline. « Je veux que tu dises la vérité, et que tu racontes ce qu'on a fait la journée du cambriolage de chez Monsieur Agreste. » ordonna-t-elle.

Sass eut l'air terrifié. Et le visage de la belle rousse s'assombrit. Elle semblait ne pas aimer contraindre son kwami. Emeline avait un air dégouté et ne voulait pas regarder Sass dans les yeux. Le kwami quant à lui semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Puis détailla d'une traite la journée de son propriétaire. Elle avait espionné Gabriel toute la journée, avait parlé avec Cyrus, s'était cachée dans la loge à l'opéra, puis avait fini la soirée à débattre avec Sass, Cyrus et son kwami comment organiser la prochaine attaque parisienne.

Les preuves étaient là. Ni le serpent, ni le singe n'étaient responsables. Cela était inquiétant. Si l'ennemi était inconnu, les recherches pour retrouver le miraculous allaient être longues, ou n'allaient pas aboutir du tout.

« Qui ? » demanda Gabriel au kwami.

« Nous ne savons pas. » répondit Sass, il eut du mal à respirer avant de dire « Nous avons pensé à : Ladybug, Chat Noir, le gardien des kwamis, Nathalie votre collaboratrice, et vous. »

« Pourquoi se voler soi-même ? » demanda-t-il curieux.

Ça suffit. » intervint Emeline. « Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez Gabriel. Maintenant à mon tour d'avoir ce que je veux. »

Gabriel regarda sa prétendue alliée longuement. Elle s'approcha à pas lent tandis que Sass s'enroula autour de son bras. Une fois à moins d'un mètre de Gabriel, elle posa sa main sur son visage. Sa main était glacée.

« Je veux une attaque, demain à 20h. »

* * *

Adrien sortait de son premier shooting photo milanais. Cela ressemblait beaucoup aux shootings parisiens. Tout le monde était très stressé, pressé, exigent. Il avait l'habitude. Cependant, pour la première fois, enchaîner les cours et le shooting avait été très fatigant. Marco était venu le chercher après ses cours à l'institut.

Sa première journée de cours avait été intense. Il avait à peine eu le temps de sociabiliser avec les gens de sa classe que le professeur les avait soumis à plusieurs tests : « pour évaluer le niveau de la classe. »

Après la séance photo, Adrien était exténué. . Il n'aimait pas les shooting photo. C'était un exercice long, et ennuyeux. En plus, le photographe avait demandé à Marco de faire en sorte qu'il prenne du muscle.

« Ne pouvait-il pas me le demander directement ? » demanda Adrien stupéfait.

« Ma, Bambino, il ne voulait pas te froisser. » Répondit Marco comme une évidence.

Ils conduisaient en direction de la maison de Chiara et Aldo. Marco tentait de remonter le moral d'Adrien. Il avait rencontré beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui, plusieurs stylistes, des mannequins, le photographe (un des plus renommé d'Italie, et le plus exigent), maquilleurs et autres. Peut-être que faire du mannequinat après les cours n'était pas la meilleure façon d'avoir un Bambino en forme… Cependant Adrien avait été très pro et avait même fait l'effort de parler italien. Il restait beaucoup de progrès à faire.

Adrien entendit Plagg ronfler dans sa poche, le pauvre. Il devait s'ennuyer comme un rat mort. Il se promis de s'occuper de lui une fois de retour à la maison. Les pensées d'Adrien dévièrent vers Maitre Fu. Il avait lu quelques poèmes du recueil chinois la veille, et l'un des poèmes sur un papillon et sur une coccinelle l'avait fait tiquer. Maitre Fu lui avait expliqué que le Papillon cherchait à obtenir les miraculous. Tous. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait, il y a quelques années, éparpillés différents miraculous de sa boite partout dans le monde.

Cependant, maintenant qu'une force maléfique se rapprochait de Paris… Adrien devait retrouver les différents miraculous, veiller à ce qu'ils ne tombent pas entre de mauvaises mains. Et surtout, il fallait éloigner les deux plus puissants miraculous.

« Tu vas t'en sortir Bambino, je t'ai dit qu'avec Marco les jours sont toujours beaux. » tenta de rassurer Marco, interprétant le silence d'Adrien comme une crise d'angoisse.

Tandis que Marco faisait la discussion, Adrien pensa à son ancien garde du corps. Lui, ne parlait jamais. Le contraste entre Marco et lui était considérable. Marco parlait tout le temps, avec les mains. Même en conduisant il avait la main droite libre pour ponctuer ses déclarations. Adrien sourit.

« Tiens, je crois que vous avez de la visite. » annonça Marco. Ils étaient arrivés dans la cour pour se garer et une voiture inconnue prenait la place que Marco occupait normalement. Marco se gara à côté et Adrien observa l'impressionnante voiture.

Une thunderbird rouge décapotable, magnifique. Son propriétaire devait être un sacré collectionneur, ce genre de voiture ne se faisait plus depuis longtemps.

« Bon, Bambino. On rentre ? » proposa Marco.

Adrien hocha la tête et sorti de la voiture, accompagné par son agent. Marco lui ébouriffa les cheveux amicalement et ils entrèrent dans la grande maison. Une délicieuse odeur de lasagne les guida jusqu'à la cuisine où Chiara et Aldo étaient affairés. La radio était allumée, et une musique typique italienne ambiançait la soirée.

« Adrilino » salua Chiara en embrassant son neveu. « Ton cousin vient de rentrer de la maison ! » exclama-t-elle.

Adrien était ravi. Il allait enfin faire la rencontre de son fameux cousin Félix. Il avait vingt-et-un ans et il l'impressionnait déjà beaucoup. Aldo et Chiara n'arrêtaient pas de parler de lui comme quelqu'un de brillant, et cela avait rendu Adrien très curieux. Ce qui était sûr était que s'il était le fils de parents si aimant, il devait être quelqu'un d'adorable aussi. Marco salua le couple et accepta un café le temps que Félix les rejoigne.

« Il est revenu tout sale, on l'a obligé à aller prendre une douche. » Expliqua Chiara.

« Il est revenu d'où ? » demanda Marco curieux.

« D'un court voyage à travers l'Italie. Il est resté dans le Nord il me semble. Il a manqué quelques jours de cours, mais bon, on lui fait confiance. » Avait répondu Aldo.

Quand le fils tant attendu descendit dans la cuisine, Marco ouvrit la bouche. Un homme grand aux traits fin, des cheveux blonds, plus longs que ceux d'Adrien et des yeux gris-bleu. Il était habillé simplement mais avait une élégance naturelle et imposante. Il ressemblait à…

« Félix ! » s'enthousiasma Chiara en le prenant dans ses bras.

Felix n'avait pas l'air d'être très un grand fan des démonstrations d'affections. Il serra maladroitement sa mère dans les bras, le sourire faible, fixant ses invités.

Adrien impressionné se leva et se présenta à son cousin en lui tendant sa main. Félix le jaugea du regard, et fini par accepter la poignée de main tendue, après un instant qui sembla durer une éternité pour Adrien.

« Figlio, tu t'occuperas de ton cousin Adrien, qui n'est là que pour quelques semaines. » dit Chiara d'un ton doux, mais autoritaire. Chiara était le genre de femme d'une douceur inouïe et pourtant, Adrien n'avait jamais rencontré un être si tendre et si ferme à la fois.

Félix ne répondit pas tout de suite, fixant Adrien. Adrien pensait presque qu'il était dédaigneux à son égard, mais n'en n'était pas sûr. Peut-être que Félix avait ce qu'on appelle une « resting bitch face » dans le milieu de mannequinat, c'est-à-dire l'air fâché involontairement. Peut-être que Félix avait simplement faim, et cela justifiait son air irrité.

« Cazzo ! Tu ressembles beaucoup à Adrien. » avait remarqué Marco. Chiara et Aldo approuvèrent tandis que Félix répondit en italien qu'Adrien lui ressemblait et non le contraire. Adrien ne savait pas vraiment la raison, mais Félix semblait le détester.

« Il doit être fatigué… » se dit-il prêt à donner à Félix des milliers d'excuses pour qu'ils s'entendent.

Cependant, à la fin du repas, le regard glacial de Félix lui donnait des frissons. Félix se leva, fit la vaisselle puis se retira dans le salon/bibliothèque pour lire.

Face au désarroi d'Adrien, Aldo lui donna un sourire d'encourageant. Adrien en conclu qu'il devait s'y faire. Marco était parti depuis longtemps, en promettant à Adrien de le chercher le lendemain après les cours.

« Il aime beaucoup jouer aux échecs. Il a gagné quelques tournois. » Avait commenté Aldo, toujours dans la cuisine. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de son café court, tandis qu'Adrien regardait son café au lait encore bien rempli avec tristesse.

« Pourquoi ne lui proposerais-tu pas de jouer une partie avec lui ? » encouragea Chiara.

Adrien sourit à ce couple si tendre, et décida de tenter sa chance de nouveau avec Félix. Il alla dans le salon, sa tasse de café au lait dans la main et s'assit en face sur la chaise en face de son cousin.

« Tu lis quoi ? » demanda Adrien curieux d'en apprendre plus sur lui.

Félix leva les yeux de son livre, et regarda froidement Adrien.

« _Il est fatigué, il vient de rentrer d'un voyage après tout._ » pensa Adrien, gardant comme mantra que son cousin était quelqu'un de bien _._

Le téléphone de Félix se mit à vibrer. Il détacha son regard d'Adrien pour zieuter l'écran de son téléphone. Le téléphone vibra de nouveau, laissant apparaître un troisième message et Felix souffla d'agacement. Adrien lui jeta un regard curieux, demandant silencieusement d'où venait les messages.

« Les filles sont chiantes. » dit-il d'un français parfait.

Félix n'avait pratiquement pas ouvert la bouche de la soirée, et quand il l'avait fait, avait délibérément parlé italien, _la fatigue surement,_ Adrien ne s'attendait donc pas à avoir une si bonne communication avec lui, il fut agréablement surpris et reprenait confiance.

Félix souffla en lisant les messages affichés sur son écran. Il lisait avec le même faciès de dédain que quand il regardait Adrien. Le mannequin se demanda ce que cette pauvre fille avait fait pour mériter cette terrible appellation, et commençait presque à enrager devant l'attitude de Félix.

« L'amour… » provoqua Adrien sarcastiquement. Il tenta de se reprendre. Se fâcher avec Félix n'allait pas faciliter une éventuelle amitié. Il proposa alors « une partie d'échec ? » vu qu'Aldo lui avait soufflé l'idée, Félix allait forcément accepter.

« Si tu veux, mais je te ferais savoir que je suis excellent et que je ne fais pas de cadeaux. »

Si son cousin n'avait pas été fatigué il l'aurait qualifié de macho arrogant.

« Oui, tes parents m'ont dit que tu avais gagné plusieurs compétitions. » répondit Adrien pas très surpris par la déclaration de son cousin.

Pour la première fois Félix semblait impressionné. Impressionné du fait qu'on se confronte à lui sachant pertinemment le niveau qu'il avait.

« Game on, allora. » engagea Felix d'un rictus joueur.

Aldo n'avait pas menti sur le talent de Félix. Il était bon. Très bon même. Il avait pulvérisé Adrien dans les quatre parties qu'ils avaient joué. Bien qu'Adrien avait appris quelques astuces par Max, Felix l'avait mis échec en quelques coups.

Félix restait très concentré pendant les parties. Il ne parlait pas, sauf pour lui conseiller des coups à faire. Adrien avait décidé de ne pas suivre les conseils de monsieur-macho-arrogant soit par crainte, soit par fierté, et Felix avait fini la partie encore plus vite.

« Une autre. » demanda Adrien.

Félix haussa les sourcils, de plus en plus impressionné. _Adrien n'en avait-il pas assez de perdre ?_ Félix haussa les épaules en guise d'un « Pourquoi pas? » et remis les pièces en place. Il avait les blancs maintenant.

Durant la nouvelle partie Adrien écouta les conseils de Félix. Il réussit même à le placer en échec pendant plusieurs coups. Une fois Adrien en _échec et mat_ Félix parla.

« Je t'aime bien Adrien, tu apprends vite. »

Adrien soulagé, sourit. Félix engageait enfin la conversation. Adrien demanda le nom de sa petite-amie, celle qu'il osait décrire comme chiante.

« Elle s'appelle Bridgette, et ce n'est pas ma petite amie. Elle me harcèle pour un projet qu'on doit remettre dans une semaine, alors que je l'ai déjà fait pour nous. Elle tient à faire sa partie du travail aussi. »

Cette Bridgette semblait tout à fait respectable aux yeux d'Adrien. Il la plaignait quelque part, et se demandait pourquoi, alors qu'un travail de groupe doit se faire en groupe, Félix ne voulait pas la laisser faire sa partie, cela semblait peu commun. Quand Adrien lui formula sa question, Félix fit la même tête que lorsqu'il lui avait demandé une énième partie d'échec.

« Je fais du bon travail, je travaille mieux seul. Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle, j'ai uniquement besoin de son nom comme coéquipier. » expliqua-t-il plein de froideur.

« Mais, elle pourrait faire un bon travail, si tu lui laissais une chance. » argumenta Adrien.

« Pas aussi bien que le mien. » répondit Félix, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

 _« Pauvre Bridgette »_ pensa Adrien.

« Tu es allé où pendant ton voyage ? » demanda-t-il à la place, pour changer de sujet.

Félix le toisa de sa « resting-bitch face » longuement. Etait-ce un secret d'état ? Félix n'avait presque rien dit de son voyage pendant le repas. Félix n'avait pratiquement rien dit lors du repas, _était-ce si indiscret de vouloir en savoir plus sur lui_ ?

« Je allé en Toscane. » répondit Félix très évasif.

Peut-être que Félix était quelqu'un de secret. C'est vrai qu'il ne se connaissait que depuis quelques heures, mais Adrien voulait en savoir plus sur son cousin. Sa famille. Où était le mal là-dedans ?

Dans son lit, Adrien pensa à sa journée. Il avait fait beaucoup de nouvelles rencontre, entre Valentina, les gens de sa classe, les mannequins, photographes, Félix, etc. Plagg s'était goinfré de camembert une fois de retour dans sa chambre, décidant que la ballade serait pour un autre jour. Adrien pensa à Valentina et sa ressemblance avec Marinette. _Marinette…_

* * *

Notes de fin : Pour celles et ceux qui connaissent déjà Félix et Bridgette, oui c'est bien eux ! Je vais utiliser ces personnages-là ainsi que d'autres anciens pas présent dans l'oeuvre originale, mais qui ont fondé le monde de Thomas Astruc.

Oui, oui, Chloé ! Je sais... Elle est insupportable, mais je voulais raconter son histoire à elle aussi. Laissez-lui une chance et vous verrez, vous allez finir par l'adorer !

En ce qui concerne le chapitre, vous a-t-il plu ? J'ai hâte de lire vos retours ! Le prochain chapitre sera une nouvelle ellipse, qui se déroulera au lendemain de la fête chez Adrien : MARICHAT alerte !

Bonne année et plein de succès !

Lamapama ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Notes : Salut à tous ! Me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! Nouvelle ellipse, on se retrouve le lendemain de la fête de départ d'Adrien. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Ce chapitre contient exclusivement du MariChat ! A très vite pour le prochain chapitre,

Lamapama

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12 : Songe d'un chat**

« Grmlb… »

Adrien se réveilla péniblement. Il eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux et fut pris d'un mal de tête soudain. La fête de la veille s'était finie tard dans la nuit et l'open bar avait eu raison de lui. Il se frotta le crâne douloureusement, décoiffant ses cheveux dans tous les sens à la « Chat ». Il chercha à tâtons son téléphone perdu quelque part dans son lit tandis que Plagg s'approcha de lui.

« Tu as mauvaise mine. Je dirais même que tu ressembles à un Casu Marzu. » dit Plagg détaillant le visage d'Adrien.

« Je pensais que tu aimais tous les fromages. » Répondit Adrien offusqué, cherchant toujours le téléphone.

« Tous excepté celui-là. On parle quand même d'un fromage pourri ! » plaida Plagg.

« C'est la base du fromage Plagg. »

« Mon dieu Adrien, ne compare pas tous les fromages avec cet affreuse mixture… Les fromages sont précieux, sacrés… magnifiques ! » continua Plagg.

Adrien, qui n'écoutait déjà plus Plagg, trouva enfin son téléphone. Il scruta son écran rempli de notifications, la plupart des messages de remercîments pour sa soirée. Un message en particulier attira son attention.

« YOO mec ! Démente ta soirée ! Ciné avec Alya&Mari dans la semaine ? »

Adrien sourit au message de Nino, avant de taper sa réponse.

« YOO à toi aussi Nino ! Super idée, une idée du film ? »

« Alya pensait revoir ce film qui parle de la fille en droit à Harvard. »

« Tu veux dire Une femme d'exception ? Le film sur Ruth Bader Ginsburg ? »

« Ouai, tu sais elle a toujours été à fond sur le féminisme et tout »

« C'est plutôt une bonne chose Nino ! »

« C'est pour ça que je suis fou d'elle, mec ;) Avec ses qualités et ses défauts et le féminisme ! »

« Hahaha »

Pendant qu'il textait avec Nino, Plagg avait rapporté un verre d'eau et du paracétamol à Adrien pour son mal de tête. Adrien remercia Plagg et son étrange gentillesse (cela devait cacher quelque chose), prit le comprimé cul sec et descendit aider à nettoyer le manoir.

Bien que les invités aient été très sages dans l'ensemble, la maison était sens dessus dessous. Tous les meubles et objets précieux avaient été mis en sécurité à l'étage, et le sol était étrangement collant. Adrien avait promis d'aider à ranger pour montrer à son père qu'il avait le sens des responsabilités. Après une bonne heure de rangement, Adrien croisa son père hors de son bureau –ce qui était en soit exceptionnel. Il semblait contrarié et parlait au téléphone. Adrien était assez près pour entendre des bribes de conversations. Apparemment son rendez-vous avait été annulé une fois de plus.

« Etrange. » Pensa Adrien craignant pour le pauvre fou qui avait pensé que poser un lapin à Gabriel Agreste ne ruinerait pas sa carrière professionnelle.

Adrien fit quelques pas de plus, maintenant très curieux de l'identité de la personne (audacieuse) à l'autre bout du fil. Cependant, comme si Gabriel avait lu dans les pensées d'Adrien, il fit des pas rapides en direction de son bureau puis ferma la porte.

De nouveau seul, Adrien pensa à son départ imminent. Le gorille était parti faire des courses composées essentiellement de fromage, la gentillesse de Plagg avait un prix. Nathalie de son côté l'évitait soigneusement depuis le début de la journée. Adrien soupira, se demandant s'il manquerait aux habitants si particuliers de cette maison.

Après avoir terminé d'apporter son aide, Adrien, fatigué, regagna sa chambre. Plagg, qui lui semblait en pleine forme, insista pour regarder une émission sur le fromage ou jouer à son jeu préféré « Le plus gros mangeur de fromage ».

« Plagg, ça va être une torture pour toi de regarder autant de fromage sans pouvoir rien manger ! Je te rappelle que si le gorille est parti faire les courses, c'est parce que tu as tout englouti ! »

« Les fêtes me donnent faim, je n'y peux rien ! Et puis regarder beaucoup de fromage est une torture qui vaut la peine d'être subie ! »

Adrien se contenta de regarder Plagg perplexe avant de s'installer sur son canapé avec lui pour lancer ladite émission. Comme il s'y attendait, Plagg ne tenait plus sûr place : tantôt bavant, tantôt s'énervant disant qu'il voulait de fromage tout de suite.

« Je t'avais prévenu. » Indiqua Adrien.

« J'ai besoin de fromage TOUT. DE. SUITE. » Menaça Plagg.

« Tu sais qu'il ne reste plus rien, le gorille devrait revenir d'ici pas longtemps. »

Plagg virvoleta dans tous les sens, se plaignant comme un damné. Adrien lui, se demandait s'il ne devait pas rendre visite à Ladybug. Il voulait la voir absolument avant de partir. En même temps, il avait si peur de lui faire face de nouveau. La dualité de ses pensées envers sa Lady le tourmentait depuis des jours. Bien qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour lui pour aller la voir de toute façon, il sentait qu'il devait la voir. Un tintement tira Adrien de ses pensées. Un nouveau message, de Marinette. Son cœur se serra. Il l'ouvrit et le lit avec attention.

Marinette le remerciait pour la soirée, et elle voulait qu'ils aient l'occasion de discuter de nouveau comme ils l'avaient fait la veille.

Adrien sourit ému par cette attention. Et il eut une soudaine envie de la voir. Un désire presque sauvage. Il fallait qu'il la voit : maintenant.

« Tu veux jouer les jolis cœurs alors qu'on pourrait aller chercher du fromage ? » s'interloqua Plagg, lisant le message de Marinette par-dessus l'épaule de son blondinet.

Adrien sourit davantage. Son kwami le connaissait bien maintenant. Pour toute réponse, il dit : « Plagg… »

« On ira en chemin alors ? » coupa Plagg, connaissant trop bien la formule maintenant. Voyant qu'Adrien ne répondait pas, il ajouta. « Donc, tu t'intéresses à ce que Marinette fera quand elle verra Chat ? Intéressant pour tester ton pouvoir de séduction… »

« Je me suis toujours intéressé à Marinette, c'est une super amie. »

« Une amie, bien sûr… » répondit Plagg en roulant des yeux.

Le cœur d'Adrien se serra de nouveau.

« Plagg, transforme-moi. »

* * *

Chat Noir sautait de toit en toit en direction de la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng. Quand il remarqua enfin le balcon de Marinette, il ralenti pour amortir sa chute. La fenêtre de sa chambre était à moitié ouverte et une lumière douce tamisait la pièce.

Chat se suspendit par la queue et prit un temps pour observer Marinette. Elle était munie de sa machine à coudre et semblait très concentrée. Ne voulant pas la déranger, il se contenta de la détailler. Sa peau parsemée de tâche de rousseurs, elle mâchouillait sa lèvre inférieure et plissait légèrement ses yeux par concentration. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés différemment aujourd'hui. Deux petits chignons de chaque côté de la tête, le reste des cheveux lâché et tombait sur son visage, mais cela ne semblait pas la perturber le moins du monde. Elle portait une robe près du corps, sans manches, noire avec un décolleté cache cœur à faire rougir des coccinelles.

« C'est fou, je ne t'avais jamais vu si concentrée. »

Marinette émit un petit cri de sursaut et tomba de sa chaise. Elle se retourna en direction de sa fenêtre puis remarqua Chat Noir.

« Ch-Ch-Ch-CHAT ?! » cria-t-elle dans un murmure.

Il se redressa et entra finalement dans sa chambre. Chat se sentait tout timide soudainement, il avait presque peur d'avoir dérangé Marinette.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda-t-il semblant vouloir se donner contenance.

« J'essaie de confectionner quelque chose pour un ami. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Il en a de la chance celui-là. J'en sortirai presque les griffes. » Répliqua-t-il.

Marinette roula des yeux mais ne put retenir un sourire. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de demander à Chat Noir ce qu'il venait faire ici. Il l'aida à se relever, avant de lui proposer de passer l'après-midi ensemble si elle en avait envie.

Marinette regarda attentivement Chat, qui se redressa, de nouveau, troublé par son regard posé sur lui.

« _Mince, elle va dire non… »_ Pensa-t-il en faisant un pas en arrière.

« Mes parents sont partis à la campagne pour aller chercher de la farine et des fruits pour la boulangerie. » Dit-elle.

« Oh. D'accord ? » Répondit Chat, ne sachant pas quoi faire de cette information. Et se demanda si tout le monde faisait ses courses aujourd'hui.

Amusée, Marinette rigola légèrement avant de reprendre. « Oui Chat, passons la journée ensemble. »

Ce sourire était à tomber. Il détailla de nouveau son visage, remarquant une fossette, qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué avant ce jour, due à son sourire. Puis il s'attarda de nouveau la tenue de Marinette. Assise, sa robe ne semblait pas si courte, ni si moulante. Il eût chaud tout à coup. Il semblait redécouvrir Marinette. Cette tenue et cette coiffure lui allaient à ravir, et l'effet que lui procurait cette vision était inattendu. Troublant. Excitant.

« Tu n'as pas chaud dans ton costume ? » Demanda Marinette, sortant Chat de sa contemplation. « Je me suis toujours demandée… »

Marinette laissa son regard parcourir le torse de Chat. Il était si proche, qu'elle pouvait constater à quel point il avait changé. Chat avait beaucoup grandit, et il était vraiment bien foutu dans ce costume qui ne laissait pas de place à l'imagination de ses muscles dessinés.

« Pourquoi Princesse, envie de me déshabiller ? »

« N-n-n-n-on ! » Bégaya Marinette, comme elle le faisait si bien avec Adrien. Son visage se couvrit d'un voile rosé, et le sourire de Chat s'agrandit. Il devait prendre un malin plaisir à la taquiner de la sorte.

« Tu as un truc frais ? » Demanda Chat tout en s'avançant vers la trappe qui menait au salon. Peut-être en profitait-il pour détourner la tension sexuelle qui s'installait dans la pièce. « Le costume est parfait, qu'il fasse chaud ou froid. Mais il fait particulièrement chaud aujourd'hui. »

Marinette et Chat descendirent dans le salon et Chat ne put s'empêcher de penser à la fois où il avait pris le brunch avec Mari et ses parents.

« Comment vont tes parents ? » demanda-t-il.

Marinette sembla comprendre tout de suite les pensées de Chat, et le rassura sur l'état de ses parents. Elle lui apprit que Sabine était toujours heureuse de le voir quand il passait à la télévision. Qu'elle était devenue fan de lui et de « son cœur en or ». Chat fut très touché et se rappela les paroles de Sabine à propos de l'amour. Marinette versa de la limonade dans deux verres et attrapa un bocal avec des pailles rétro rouge et blanche en carton. Après lui avoir tendu son verre, elle lui proposa de monter sur son balcon pour profiter du soleil et de la chaleur.

Ils étaient à moitié allongés sur la terrasse aménagée de Marinette, qui avait sorti de grands coussins d'extérieurs pour le confort, et ils sirotaient leur limonade depuis une bonne heure. Les sujets de conversations entre eux étaient légers. Il la taquinait et elle avait les joues rosies. Chat entendit son ventre gargouiller, mais parla plus fort pour camoufler le bruit. Il ne voulait pas rompre le charme du moment.

« Tu as prévu quelque chose pour les vacances d'été ? » demanda Marinette, l'air de rien.

« C'est une invitation Princesse ? » esquiva Chat, toujours sur le ton de la taquinerie.

Elle rougit à sa réponse, mais se renfrogna quelque peu.

« Je pensais que ton amour n'était voué qu'à Ladybug. » dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

Il était vrai que Chat avait déjà parlé de ses sentiments pour Ladybug à Marinette. Mais il ne savait pas comment interpréter la remarque de Marinette. Etait-ce de la jalousie ou une réelle inquiétude ? Une inquiétude de quoi, si elle était amoureuse de lui, de Chat, pourquoi le repoussait-elle ?

« Tu prendras soin d'elle pour moi ? » demanda-t-il, le visage sérieux, et ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de Marinette. La brise du vent mettait encore plus en désordre ses cheveux en bataille, mais l'expression qu'il avait et sa mâchoire contractée contrastaient avec la belle pagaille de sa tignasse, étrangement la requête de Chat avait des airs de déjà vu avec la requête d'Adrien de prendre soin de Nino.

« Pourquoi ? Tu seras là, non ? » feignit-t-elle de ne pas savoir, avec un petit rire nerveux.

« Non… C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je te rends visite. Je voulais… Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi. On est amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'honnêteté de sa réponse troubla Marinette. Elle eût un pincement au cœur. La réalité de son départ la heurta de plein fouet, comme la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu. Elle se rappela de son sentiment d'impuissance sur la tour de fer, du fait qu'elle le cherchait à chaque patrouille… Il partait pour de bon.

« Bien sûr Chat. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. » Répondit-elle attendrie, en posant sa main sur le bras de Chat.

Le rose sur les joues de Marinette avait disparu, il avait laissé place à une expression plus sombre, presque triste. Lui, de son côté, sentait des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties pour Marinette. Il se sentait troublé de nouveau, c'était si étrange de se sentir vulnérable auprès d'elle. Son regard descendit sur sa bouche, si proche et si appétissante…

Chat se leva d'un bond. Espérant que ce geste soudain semble naturel.

« Amis… Oui ! Amis ! » dit-il rapidement et nerveux.

« Tout va bien Chato- Chat ? » demanda Marinette surprise, se redressant à son tour. Elle qui avait déployé beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas l'appeler Chaton avait presque failli à sa tâche. Elle espérait qu'il ne le remarque pas, mais il semblait préoccupé par une chose dont elle ne percevait pas encore le sens. « Trop de soleil ? » ajouta-t-elle.

« Heu… Oui ! Ça doit être ça ! » bégaya-t-il.

« Tu as faim ? Ça te dit qu'on se cuisine quelque chose ensemble ? »

« J'adorerai. » Répondit Chat calmé.

Marinette et sa gentillesse. Elle avait surement entendu son ventre gargouiller pendant qu'ils parlaient et c'est pour ça qu'elle lui proposait de manger quelque chose.

Ils revinrent au salon pour cuisiner une salade des pâtes au thon, car d'après Marinette, le thon et les chats faisaient la paire. Chat n'osa pas la contredire en lui disant que le fromage faisait la paire avec le Chat Noir. Et ils cuisinèrent en écoutant du Jagged Stone.

« Je l'adore ! J'aimerai aller le voir à son prochain concert. Il me semble qu'il le donne à l'automne. » raconta-t-elle toute excitée.

Il savait bien à quel point elle aimait Jagged Stone. Et dire qu'ils se connaissaient, elle avait fait la pochette de son album ! Il avait toujours l'album dédicacé par elle dans sa chambre. A l'automne, il serait normalement à New York… Loin de Jagged, loin de Ladybug, loin de Paris, loin de son père. Chat Noir se rapprocha de Marinette pour l'aider à réunir les ingrédients coupés dans un saladier, leurs mains s'effleurèrent. Il aimait le contact de sa peau douce sue la sienne.

« J'aime beaucoup. » commença-t-il. Puis semblant vouloir préciser plus à lui-même qu'à Marinette, il ajouta. « Je suis déjà allé à un de ses concerts ! »

« Vraiment ? Quand ça ? » demanda Marinette visiblement curieuse. La réponse de Chat l'étonna. « Mais j'y étais aussi à ce concert ! J'y étais allée avec de très bons amis ! »

Chat Noir fut ravi d'être qualifié de très bon ami, visiblement Marinette avait gardé de très bons souvenirs du concert. Lui aussi, c'était son premier concert après tout.

« Ça se trouve on s'est vu… Bien que dans la foule et sans costume, difficile de te reconnaître! » termina Marinette, ce à quoi Chat répondit par un sourire gêné.

* * *

« Couleur favorite ? »

« Rose. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Chat perplexe.

Marinette et lui étaient de nouveau sur le balcon, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre.

« Je sais que c'est cliché, mais c'est bien le rose. Toi ? » demanda-t-elle en retour.

« Le bleu jacinthe, ou l'indigo. » déclara-t-il avec un sourire pour sa Lady.

« Peu commun. » répondit Marinette, souriant à son tour.

« Je te le concède, haha. »

« Pire crainte ? » demanda Marinette, car c'était à son tour de poser une question.

Il sourit tristement, car cette crainte il l'avait ressenti plusieurs fois dans sa vie, et il ne souhaitait ce sentiment à personne. L'école, ses amis, Marinette et Ladybug l'avaient aidé à être plus heureux.

« La solitude. » répondit-il après une longue minute de silence.

« Oh. Chat… Tu veux m'en parler ? »

« Dis-moi la tienne et on en parlera ensuite. » proposa-t-il.

Marinette qui était sur le flanc, face à lui, se remit sur le dos. Le ciel s'assombrissait et on pouvait déjà y voir les premières étoiles. Chat et elle avaient passé la journée ensemble à parler, rigoler, manger et surtout se taquiner. Elle se sentait bien avec lui. Elle était en confiance, c'était un très bon ami, et même s'il ne le savait pas, il avait été son partenaire pour combattre le crime depuis quatre ans. Elle le connaissait mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Elle qui ne voulait pas qu'ils se confient trop l'un à l'autre, se sentait plus à l'aise de le faire sans le costume de Ladybug, en étant juste "Marinette". Elle voulait créer le plus de liens possible avec Chat, être sincère.

« La peur de l'échec, je suppose. » lâcha-t-elle, les yeux fixés en direction des étoiles.

« Je vais… »

« Pourquoi la solitude ? » demanda-t-elle, avide d'en savoir plus sur son Chaton. Maintenant qu'elle s'autorisait à le faire.

« J'ai toujours été très seul. Depuis que j'ai Plagg, ce n'est plus pareil. »

« Plagg ? » demanda Marinette, sachant pertinemment le nom du kwami.

« Oui. C'est grâce à lui que je suis Chat Noir… Pourquoi la peur de l'échec ? » rebondit-il.

« Parce que j'ai peur de décevoir les gens qui m'entourent. Ceux qui comptent sur moi. De ne pas être suffisante pour réussir. » répondit Marinette.

Cette angoisse elle la ressentait autant chez elle, que chez son alter-égo. Elle avait tellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur en tant que Ladybug. Ni même en tant qu'artiste, écolière ou amie. Sa vie secrète lui prenait beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, et la pression de devoir assurer sur les deux fronts était parfois épuisante.

« Princesse… » commença Chat Noir, tout en obligeant Marinette à lui faire face. Elle roula sur le côté de nouveau, et il ne bougea pas la main qu'il avait posé sur elle. « Si je sais bien une chose, c'est que tu es suffisante. Ce que tu créais quand je suis arrivé, c'était super impressionnant ! Et puis, tu es une amie dévouée, à mes yeux tu es une héroïne du quotidien. »

« C'est toi le héros. » rappela Marinette une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

« Il existe des héros sans costume. »

Marinette fut extrêmement émue. Lui aussi devait vivre des situations similaires à la sienne. Ne pas pouvoir révéler son identité, être sans arrêt occupé à sauver Paris tout ayant une vie civile. Alors pourquoi la solitude ? Marinette pensait savoir ce qu'il entendait en parlant du fait que l'arrivée de son kwami dans sa vie avait changé la donne, mais à quel point était-il seul ? Ou plutôt à quel point se sentait-il seul ?

« Merci Chat. » dit Marinette. Elle souriait, les yeux remplit de reconnaissance.

Chat Noir n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des yeux de Marinette. Ils étaient fixés sur lui avec tant de gratitude, et cela réveillait chez lui une émotion. Des sentiments qui allaient par-delà l'amitié. Marinette posa sa main sur la joue Chat, le contact de sa main sur sa jugulaire était doux. Elle poussa un long bâillement.

« Fatiguée ? » demanda-t-il attendri.

« Un peu… » Dit-elle en baillant de nouveau. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi hier, j'étais à une soirée chez Adrien. »

« Adrien, hein ? » répondit-il un léger sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Marinette semblait utiliser toute les forces possibles pour garder ses yeux ouverts. Cela ne marchait d'ailleurs pas très bien car ils se fermaient d'eux même.

« Oui. » Elle sourit de nouveau et cela perturba le Chaton. « Le cadeau est pour lui, à vrai dire… »

Heureusement que les yeux de Marinette étaient fermés, car Chat Noir rougit de joie et de surprise.

« Le veinard… » Répondit-il, et Marinette sourit de plus belle en hocha la tête. « Tu veux que je t'emmène faire un petit tour ? » Proposa le héros Parisien. De nouveau, Marinette hocha la tête avec envie mais voyant qu'elle n'ouvrait plus les yeux il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à son lit. « Quand je reviendrai, on ira faire un tour. »

Chat déposa la princesse dans son lit tout en lui racontant une anecdote sur Plagg pour l'endormir un peu plus. Alors qu'il semblait partir, Marinette le retient par le poignet.

« Reste encore un peu. » supplia-t-elle.

 _Comment résister ?_ Il accepta et elle le remercia. Il continua de lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'elle soit endormie, puis l'embrassa sur le front. Avant de partir, il chercha un bout de papier et un stylo pour lui écrire un mot qu'il signa d'une patte de chat puis posa sur sa machine à écrire :

« Au revoir Princesse,

A bientôt, reste incroyable.

Chat Noir, ».

Il ferma la fenêtre de la chambre de Marinette avec précaution puis s'envola en direction de chez lui, le souvenir d'une incroyable journée passée en compagnie de sa meilleure amie, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

* * *

Adrien se réveilla avant que son réveille ne sonne. Il était 06h15 à Milan, l'air était frais et le soleil à peine levé. Il avait rêvé de Marinette, de cette journée où il était venu la voir sous le costumée de Chat. Il songea à elle en se levant et se demanda comment elle allait aujourd'hui.

« _Et si..._ »

Il se décida de lui envoyer un message.

* * *

 **Notes de fin :** Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ? Du MariChat ?

J'ai voulu développer la relation entre eux, car il est essentiel à mon avis que tous les ships du carré évoluent, et c'est à mon sens un des ships les plus importants dans MLB.

J'ai hâte de lire vos retours, j'avais l'idée de ce chapitre depuis quelques temps mais voulait attendre encore un peu avant de vous le partager !

A très vite,

Dans le prochain chapitre on retrouve Marinette dans une journée forte en émotion !


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes :** Bonjour à toi lecteur et lectrice. Je voulais écrire un petit pavé avant le début de chapitre pour deux choses. Déjà j'espère que tu vas bien et merci de prendre la peine de venir me lire ! MERCI MERCI !

Ensuite, désolée pour le mois et demi d'absence. J'ai eu des doutes concernant l'écriture de cette FF.

Tout d'abord, j'ai l'impression qu'on attend uniquement de la romance dans cette fic. Oui il y en a et il y en aura encore à l'avenir. Mais cette fic sera aussi axée sur l'évolution des deux personnages principaux pendant toute l'année. Le voyage d'Adrien et la vie de Marinette sans Adrien/Chat Noir sont essentiels pour le développement de nos ships préférés. Je veux absolument qu'on comprenne comment Adrien va changer, et je veux voyager avec lui dans son année après le lycée.

J'ai conscience que beaucoup lise cette FF dans l'attente de plus d'action avec le carré et j'ai peur de vous décevoir. J'espère que vous appréciez assez l'histoire pour attendre les moments romantiques entre Adrianette/LadyNoir/Ladrien/Marichat. Je vous rassure tout de suite, il y en aura. Il y en aura BEAUCOUP même.

Aussi, je voulais vous remercier. Vous tous. Ceux qui me lise, ceux qui commente. J'ai de la chance de vous avoir. Toutes vos remarques ont toujours été des critiques constructives ou des encouragements pour continuer. Donc pour tout ça : MERCI. Merci de me lire, merci de me laisser des mots, c'est ce qui m'inspire à continuer cette FF et c'est "mon carburant".

BON après ce message si long, je vous laisse déguster ce treizième chapitre ! Un peu plus d'action dans ce chapitre et une Marinette quelque peu girouette.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Un jour comme les autres**

Marinette avait le visage figé devant son téléphone. Quelque chose clochait dans sa vie aujourd'hui, ou du moins sur son écran. Entre les divers mails de son école de mode, une update du Ladyblog et un message d'Alya lui demandant de commenter un « First » sur l'update en question, il y avait une notification qui ne faisait aucun sens. Un message texte, comme expéditeur Adrien.

Le trop plein de notification empêchait Marinette de lire l'intégralité du SMS, et franchement Marinette était trop excitée/terrifiée pour lire le message. La joie d'avoir reçu un SMS du crush de sa vie était déjà une grosse émotion à gérer, et Marinette s'était promis de ne plus laisser ses folles émotions prendre trop de contrôle sur sa vie.

« Marinette, tu penses pas que tu en fais des tonnes ? Lis ce message, tu en meurs d'envie ! » titilla Tikki.

Tikki n'était peut-être pas aussi curieuse que Marinette, mais le cas « Adrien » devenait presqu'aussi vieux qu'elle et elle n'avait qu'une hâte : que cette histoire avance enfin. Elle pensa à tous les efforts que Marinette avait mis jusqu'à présent et toutes les attentes qu'elle avait sur leur relation. Peut-être ce message d'Adrien était un pas en avant vers elle ou peut-être pas, mais l'attente était insoutenable.

« J'ai envie de vivre dans la joie qu'il m'a envoyé un message encore un peu plus longtemps… C'est si… agréable et euphorisant ! » soupira Marinette.

Tikki n'osa pas relever que si elle s'euphorisait pour un texto, par qu'elle émotion passerait-elle quand il l'embrasserait, et on ne parlait même pas du reste.

« Bien. Mais dans ce cas, soit tu le lis, soit je le lis, soit nous sortons enfin de chez toi pour faire ce que nous devions faire aujourd'hui ! »

« NON NON ! Allons y ! Allons y ! » pressa Marinette.

« Marinette ! LIS LE MESSAGE ! »

« Après la patrouille ! » argumenta Marinette.

« Tu ne seras pas du tout concentrée, rappelle-toi que tu as un devoir envers Paris ! Sois forte, je serai avec toi pour lire ce message, d'accord ? » tempéra Tikki.

« Tikki… »

« Marinette, ne fais pas ça… » dit Tikki exaspérée connaissant par cœur l'intonation de Marinette quand elle allait lui demander-

« Transforme-moi ! »

* * *

Ladybug était électrique ce matin-là. Le ciel était ensoleillé et clair, pas un nuage à l'horizon. Elle avait toutes les raisons d'être heureuse. Elle empêcha un accident mais failli en provoquer un autre vers Gare de l'Est.

Elle manqua de peu de rentrer dans un oiseau en swinguant de toit en toit avec son yoyo et rentra en collision avec un couple alors qu'elle poursuivait un voleur de sac.

Ladybug dût se rendre à l'évidence, Tikki avait raison. Un peu frustrée de la véracité des propos du kwami et voyant qu'aucun akuma n'était dans les environs, elle se dé transforma dans un cul-de-sac à couvert des passants.

« Très bien Tikki, lisons ce message. »

Tikki soupira mais sourit à sa petite protégée.

Le message était une photo d'un magnifique jardin ayant une vue magnifique sur la ville.

« Salut Mari, comment vas-tu ? Je profite de cette belle matinée pour t'envoyer une photo de ma nouvelle vue à Milan. Qu'en penses-tu ? A bientôt ! A. »

Marinette observa longuement la photo. Une photo de paysage. Marinette était un peu déçue que cela ne soit pas un selfie de son beau blond, mais malgré qu'il soit mannequin ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'Adrien.

Elle était heureuse qu'il pense à elle, même si le message ne disait pas grand-chose, il lui avait fait plaisir. Elle se promit d'y répondre plus tard dans la journée et marcha en direction de l'appartement de Maitre Fu.

* * *

« Ladybug ! » la salua-t-il quand elle ouvra timidement la porte, « Entre donc, je t'attendais. »

« Vous saviez que j'allais venir ? » demanda Marinette impressionnée saluant Wayzz au passage.

« J'ai eu une intuition, et il était temps. »

« Je suis désolée de ne pas être passée plus tôt, il y a eu plusieurs évènements importants et aucune menace akuma récemment. Et puis… Chat… »

Marinette pensait que la mention de son partenaire sera supportable. Cependant elle se sentit submergée par l'émotion. Après tout, Maitre Fu était la seule personne qui connaissait Chat Noir comme elle le connaissait. Il était en mesure de comprendre sa peine.

« Je sais Ladybug. » dit-il avec compassion en touchant l'avant-bras de Marinette.

« Il est parti… et je ne le reverrai plus avant… » Des larmes vinrent brouiller sa vue. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond pour essayer de les faire partir.

« Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne pour de bon. » compléta le gardien d'un ton rassurant en serrant légèrement sur sa prise, pour lui transmettre du courage.

Marinette hocha la tête, puis se leva de la chaise où elle s'était installée pour tenter de reprendre contenance.

« Combien de temps avez-vous du attendre de revoir Marianne ? » demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Trop longtemps, mais nous sommes ensemble à présent. » rassura-t-il.

Marinette sourit, elle préférait mille fois entendre une histoire d'amour que d'être triste.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il, tout en préparant du thé pour eux.

« Un peu vide. Le départ de Chat Noir est vraiment douloureux, j'essaie de ne pas y penser mais patrouiller seule est très différent. » Marinette observa le vieux sage préparer le thé avec une extrême minutie. Elle attendit qu'il la regarde de nouveau avant de reprendre. « L'avez-vous vu ? Est-ce qu'il vous a dit quelque chose avant de partir ? »

Le gardien la contempla avec des yeux tristes.

« Je ne peux pas te dire tout ce que tu cherches à entendre Ladybug. Je l'ai effectivement rencontré avant son départ. Il part dans un long voyage et je sais qu'il va apprendre beaucoup durant son absence. Toi aussi, tu vas apprendre beaucoup, plus que jamais. »

La jeune femme resta interdite aux mots du maitre. Elle l'interrogea du regard et maitre Fu tourna sa tête en direction d'une de ses grandes fenêtres. « Une nouvelle menace plane sur Paris, et il te faudra y faire face bientôt. » ajouta-t-il.

« Comment puis-je faire face sans Chat Noir ? Sans son pouvoir, son aide, ni si son soutien ? » dit-t-elle sans attendre de réponse. « Eh bien, c'est une partie de ce que tu vas devoir apprendre à faire. Tu ne seras pas seule Ladybug. » dit-il tout en se retournant vers le vieux tourne disque. « Tu peux faire appel à Reina Rouge, Carapace et Queen Bee. Mais aussi d'autres alliés. »

L'eau avait fini de chauffer et le gardien plaça une boule dans la théine en verre. La boule se transforma en fleur petit à petit. Cela semblait émerveiller Tikki et Wayzz de voir la fleur s'épanouir peu à peu une fois baignée dans de l'eau chaude.

Marinette ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle était partagée entre le sentiment de trahison et d'enthousiasme. Elle souhaitait énormément retrouver l'esprit d'équipe qu'elle avait ressenti avec eux mais elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'ils remplacent Chat.

« Ce ne sera pas la même chose qu'avec Chat Noir, mais tu vas avoir besoin d'eux Marinette » Répondit Tikki, toujours aussi télépathe.

« J'avais pensé qu'ils pourraient t'aider plus que ponctuellement. C'est à toi de voir, il faut en discuter. Mais avant bois une gorgée de ton thé. » termina Fu, toute en tendant une tasse à Marinette, et aux kwamis.

Marinette prit une gorgée du thé jasmin, et écouta le maitre continuer.

« Le Papillon a été très calme récemment. Et Wayzz a senti la présence de deux miraculous que nous pensions en sécurité. J'ai peur que le Papillon ne forme une alliance avec les deux nouveaux porteurs, si tel est le cas il pourrait vouloir mettre la main sur tous les miraculous. »

« Mais je ne comprends pas. » Dit Marinette. « Après que le Papillon ait appris votre existence, vous êtes parti avec Marianne en voyage pour cacher une partie des miraculous un peu partout dans le monde. Comment le Papillon pourrait mettre la main sur tous les miraculous ? »

« Nous ne savons pas si les deux nouveaux porteurs ont trouvé d'autres miraculous. Il ne semble pas que le Papillon soit au courant que la plupart des miraculous ne sont plus avec moi aujourd'hui. Mais il convoite le tien et celui de Chat Noir depuis des années. »

« Avec le mien, nous avons quatre miraculous » ajouta Wayzz

« Le Papillon ne doit pas mettre la main dessus sous aucun prétexte. » dit Tikki avec force.

« Je comprends. Ainsi il faut se préparer à une menace plus tenace… Si Chat n'est pas là, le Papillon ne pourra pas avoir son miraculous. Mais il pourra toujours avoir le mien. »

« Je préfère ne pas discuter cette éventualité Marinette. » dit Fu pour couper court. « Si jamais les nouveaux porteurs se sont associés au Papillon, il te faudra aussi des alliés de confiance. Penses-tu que les porteurs ponctuels des dernières années sont toujours fiables ? »

« Ai-je le temps d'y réfléchir ? » demanda Marinette.

Fu ne répondit pas.

« N'est-il pas mieux de proposer aux deux nouveaux porteurs de nous rejoindre ? » ajouta-t-elle.

« Tant que nous n'avons aucune certitude sur leurs intentions, il ne vaut mieux pas. »

« Alors quoi, il faut voler leurs miraculous ? Comme ce que cherche à faire le Papillon ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule.

« Ta question est pertinente mais je n'ai pas de réponse immédiate à te donner. J'espère que nous n'arriverons pas à ce point. » répondit le gardien.

« Maitre. » appela Wayzz après un court silence.

Maitre Fu regarda son kwami et claqua des doigts comme s'il venait de se rappeler quelque chose.

« Réfléchis-y. Nous devons savoir à qui nous pouvons faire confiance dans cette épreuve. En attendant Wayzz m'a fait me rappeler que tu as du courrier. » Il s'absenta dans une pièce voisine et revint avec une enveloppe sur laquelle était marqué « Ladybug. » au feutre noir. « Je vais te laisser la lire, en attendant je dois faire une petite course. » dit le gardien en s'éclipsant avec les kwamis.

Seule, Marinette regarda attentivement l'enveloppe. Comme pour le SMS d'Adrien, elle se sentait un peu nerveuse à l'idée d'ouvrir la lettre et lire son contenu. Après une longue expiration et une nouvelle gorgée de thé, elle sauta le pas. L'écriture était rapide, cursive et typique « garçon ». Le corps du texte, lui, était émouvant.

 _ **« Chère Buguinette, ma Lady**_

 _ **Je t'écris cette lettre parce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de te dire au revoir de vive voix. J'ai essayé de le faire, c'était trop difficile. Je t'ai attendu à la Tour Eiffel un soir, dans l'espoir de te voir. Et quand ton j'ai vu ton yoyo apparaître, je ne sais pas, quelque chose en moi a eu peur.**_

 _ **Je te l'ai déjà dit mais tu es pour moi une source d'inspiration, ces trois ans à tes côtés ont été magiques.**_

 _ **Je reviendrai vite, je te l'ai promis. Paris est sûr entre tes mains et j'ai la conviction que tu trouveras la force de te débrouiller avec nos autres coéquipiers. Leurs blagues ne sont pas aussi efficaces et CHATbuleuses que les miennes mais ça devrait bien aller quand même.**_

 _ **Tu seras toujours avec moi en pensées, pendant ce temps loin de toi. J'espère que tu ne me regretteras pas trop.**_

 _ **Je signe d'une patte de chat pour tous les « bien-joué » que je vais manquer,**_

 _ **Tu vas me manquer,**_

 _ **Chat Noir »**_

Effectivement une petite patte de chat avait été tamponnée à côté du nom de Chat Noir. Marinette pensa que c'était surement celle de Plagg, et elle relu une nouvelle fois la lettre.

« C'était trop difficile… » lit-elle à haute-voix, confuse. « Pourquoi Chat ? »

Maitre Fu rentra à ce moment dans la pièce et Marinette rangea la lettre soigneusement dans sa bandoullière. Ils discutèrent longuement des pouvoirs combinés des miraculous, puis Marinette prit congé en promettant au gardien de ne pas s'absenter si longtemps la prochaine fois.

« Vous direz bonjour à Marianne de ma part » dit-elle en saluant Fu et Wayzz.

« Promis » répondit-il tout sourire.

* * *

Les mots de Chat Noir tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit de Marinette. Elle cherchait à le comprendre.

Elle repensa à sa visite impromptue et torride chez elle en tant que « Marinette », elle repensa à la dernière soirée où elle l'avait vu en tant que « Ladybug ».

A la recherche d'une phrase ou attitude qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi il n'avait « pas eu le courage de [lui] dire au revoir ».

« A ton avis Tikki, qu'est ce qui aurait pu lui faire peur dans le fait de me dire au revoir ? » demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

« Qu'est ce qui a fait que tu ne t'es pas déclarée à Adrien durant l'été quand tu as clairement eu l'occasion de le faire ? » répondit-elle.

« Le mauvais timming ? » proposa faussement Marinette.

Tikki roula des yeux. Et marmonna quelque chose que sa protégée n'entendit pas. Les deux acolytes naviguaient une fois de plus sur les quais de Seine.

C'était devenu l'endroit où Marinette aimait le plus marcher. L'eau l'apaisait et les quais de Seine s'étaient remplis de bons souvenirs pour l'héroïne de Paris.

Alors qu'elle observait la végétation qui avait poussé ici-bas, un bateau mouche passa rempli de touristes apprêtés d'appareils pour se filmer et prendre leurs meilleurs profils. Marinette cacha Tikki et rendit le salut aux touristes bien trop heureux d'être dans la ville de l'amour.

C'est à ce moment que Marinette se rendit compte qu'une fois de plus, ses pas l'avaient mené à la péniche de Luka.

Elle aperçut Juleka et lui demanda si Luka était là. Son amie lui répondit par l'affirmative avec un petit clin d'œil, ne demandant pas plus d'information sur la raison de sa visite, elle l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre de Luka puis s'éclipser aussitôt prétextant une soi-disant rendez-vous avec Rose.

« Marinette ? Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? » demanda Luka surpris de revoir sa douce si vite depuis la dernière fois.

Marinette sourit ne sachant pas trop répondre. La chambre de Luka n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Lui était assis sur une chaise, guitare à la main et entouré de papier musique remplis.

« Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ? » demanda-t-il sous le ton de la blague.

« Il faut croire. Tu fais quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant la vingtaine de feuille qui entourait le musicien.

« Je compose. On m'a proposé une offre d'emploi pour le mois d'octobre. Je vais principalement jouer des reprises de chansons mais je dois aussi leur présenter des maquettes et musiques perso. » répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est génial ! C'est pour une tournée, un bar ? »

« Pour un chanteur assez connu. Mais je préfère ne pas trop en dire avant d'être pris. » ajouta-t-il d'un clin d'œil.

« Je comprends. » Répondit Marinette, soudain solennelle. _Etait-elle allée trop loin ?_

« Mais je peux te jouer une de mes compositions si tu veux. Celle que tu attendais pour qu'on patine de nouveau ensemble. »

Marinette rougit. Les yeux de Luka s'étaient plongés dans les siens et l'insistance de son regard la perturbait beaucoup. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être regardé de la sorte, avec des yeux désireux. Puis ses yeux lâchèrent Marinette pour se baisser vers les cordes de sa guitare.

Il grata un ou deux accords puis Marinette reconnu la douce ballade de Luka. Il était si concentré, cela avait un côté très sexy. Il sourit légèrement, _l'avait-il entendue penser ?_ Puis il chanta en anglais. La chanson racontait la rencontre du chanteur avec une fille déroutante et mystérieuse.

Après un couplet, Luka fredonnait plus qu'il ne chantait. Marinette était toujours autant subjuguée par la beauté de la mélodie qui se dynamisait au fur et à mesure. Le dernier accord arriva trop vite et Marinette, qui s'était assise sur son lit la main sur le cœur, se rendit compte qu'elle retenait son souffle.

« Waouh. » Dit-elle en applaudissant Luka « C'est encore mieux que la dernière fois. Tu as changé un peu la mélodie, je me trompe ? »

« Non en effet, et j'ai changé des accords. Tu as l'âme musicale Mari. Je suis en train de poser des nouvelles paroles, les anciennes ne me conviennent plus. »

« J'ai adoré en tout cas. » Commenta-t-elle.

Luka sourit puis vint s'assoir à côté de Marinette.

« Comment te sens-tu depuis la dernière fois ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mieux. Beaucoup mieux, même. Adrien m'a écrit ce matin. » répondit-elle souriante en repensant à l'émotion qu'elle avait senti le matin même.

« Je vois. Tant mieux, j'en suis heureux pour toi Mari. »

Cependant son air triste semblait supposer le contraire. Marinette prit à ce moment conscience que Luka était vraiment intéressée par elle d'une manière très différente de l'intérêt que lui portait Adrien. Tous les moments qu'elle avait partagé avec lui cet été semblait l'amener vers une même conclusion.

« Luka, je… » commença-t-elle.

Luka mit sa main sur la sienne pour lui intimer le silence, puis une fois de plus posa ses yeux bleus glacés sur les siens.

« A chacun vient sa chance. J'attendrai que tu sois prête à me donner la mienne. »

Le cœur de Marinette s'accéléra et elle se sentie envahie par une bouffée de chaleur. Elle se doutait qu'elle devait être aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Luka prit sa guitare entre ses bras de nouveau et joua quelques accords.

« Je te sens comme ça quand tu es avec moi. » dit-il. « Puis soudain, ça passe comme ça. Et puis là- » il fit un trémolo avec le même accord. « Tu doutes. »

Marinette sourit tristement.

« J'ai été amoureuse d'Adrien très longtemps. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus à Paris, je vois les choses d'un angle différent. Mais il n'est parti que depuis quelques semaines. Mes sentiments ne vont pas s'effacer du jour au lendemain. »

Luka posa sa guitare et se rapprocha un peu plus de Marinette.

« Pourtant, quand tu es près de moi Luka, je frissonne. »

« Je te fais peur ? » demanda Luka plus que perplexe.

« N-n-non ! Je me sens hypnotisée. Je perds mes moyens et je sens quelque chose que je ne pensais que sentir avec une personne. »

Un silence s'installa. Venait-elle vraiment de faire des avances à Luka Couffaine ? Dans sa chambre et qui plus est si proche de son visage ? Il était vrai que depuis leur première rencontre, elle avait été très perturbée par la présence de Luka. Alya l'avait comparée à une boussole qui s'affolait à l'approche d'un métal.

« Quand je te vois Marinette, je me demande comment les autres ne sont pas éblouis par ta beauté, ta gentillesse et ta maladresse. Quand je suis avec toi j'oublie le reste. »

Ça y était Marinette allait mourir incessamment sous peu d'une crise cardiaque tant son cœur battait la chamade, à moins que ce ne soit d'abord de fièvre tellement elle sentait son visage en feu.

« Prenons un peu l'air. » Dit Luka simplement avec un sourire amusé après avoir inspecté le visage de Marinette.

Il se leva et tendit sa main vers Marinette. Elle s'en saisit et il l'emmena jusqu'au pont du bateau. Le souffle chaud du vent permis à Marinette de respirer de l'air frais. Ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens, elle ne se rappelait pas qu'il y ait eu autant de vent aujourd'hui. Peut-être que si, tous ses sens étaient concentrés sur quelqu'un d'autre.

La main de Luka et la sienne étaient toujours entrelacées. Marinette regarda un bateau mouche passer de nouveau rempli de touristes.

« Ce n'est pas trop ennuyant d'avoir autant de touriste en guise de voisins passagers ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers Luka.

« Non, ça m'inspire beaucoup. Je regarde les différentes personnes. Ils ne prennent pas tous des photos, ils ne posent pas tous. Certains contemple les bateaux et monuments. D'autres dessinent et quelques-uns ont l'air troublé par l'eau du fleuve. » Il salua les touristes désireux de faire de grand signes aux passants et se tourna lui aussi vers Marinette.

« Tu ne vois pas la vie comme les autres, Couffaine. » plaisanta-t-elle.

« J'aime à croire que c'est un compliment. » répondit-il en posa son autre main dans le bas de son dos, pour la rapprocher de lui.

Soudain des cris se firent entendre suivi d'un bruit d'eau. Le bateau tanga voilement. Luka prit Marinette dans ses bras pour tenter de la rassurer et elle lui cria.

« Il faut descendre du bateau ! »

Sa vue était obstruée, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait dans les bras du musicien, mais elle sentait qu'une force surnaturelle était à l'origine des cris. Luka la lâcha finalement et elle vit le bateau en train de sombrer dans la Seine.

« Marinette vite ! » cria-t-il, la pressant de le suivre, toujours sa main dans la sienne.

Elle eût du mal à détacher les yeux de la Seine, puis tout d'un coup elle vit l'immense créature responsable du naufrage. L'animal mi-éléphant, mi-poisson, mi-crocodile s'approcha rapidement d'eux, faisant tanguer le bateau de plus en plus. La main de Luka se détacha de la sienne et Luka tomba à la renverse.

Marinette savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Luka était quasiment sur le quai à présent. Elle tenta de courir jusqu'à lui, puis le poussa de toute ses forces juste à temps. Il était hors du bateau. Tout se passait rapidement, le bateau tanga de nouveau, la porteuse de miraculous fut propulsée à bâbord avant que le monstre n'écrase sa géante patte sur la péniche, la faisant dangereusement tourner. Marinette prit une grande respiration avant de se faire submerger par l'eau glacée et vaseuse de la Seine.

Tandis que tout le bateau se retournait sur lui-même, Marinette pensait au moyen le plus simple de revenir à la surface. Elle manquait déjà d'air et ne pouvait pas se transformer sous l'eau pour utiliser son yoyo pour respirer.

Chat n'allait pas venir pour la sauver. Carapace, Reina Rouge ou Queen Bee non plus. Ce monstre ne ressemblait pas à un akuma. Etait-ce un pouvoir nouveau ? Maitre Fu avait-il raison ?

Elle sentait que l'air manquait de plus en plus et était tentée d'ouvrir la bouche pour prendre une grande inspiration. La bête semblait maintenant la chercher personnellement. Comme si elle avait senti l'odeur des miraculous sur Marinette. Comme si elle savait qu'elle était Ladybug, qu'elle était venue pour en finir avec elle.

Marinette réussit à se nager jusqu'à la surface puis prit une bouffée d'air énorme. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas invoquer Tikki, il fallait prendre le risque d'être vu car le Makara posait déjà sa patte au-dessus d'elle pour la faire sombrer de nouveau.

« Tikki, trans- »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle fut de nouveau entrainée dans les profondeurs du fleuve. Elle avala une gorgée d'eau sale et lutta de toutes ses forces revenir à la surface une deuxième fois. Marinette voyait l'urgence de la situation, elle devait sauver des touristes et se sauver elle-même. Elle ne savait pas si cela était possible ou non mais voyant qu'elle ne remonterait pas à la surface et ouvrit la bouche et dit : « Tikki, transforme-moi. »

Une lumière rouge l'entoura, son yoyo apparu entre ses mains et elle l'approcha devant sa bouche pour respirer. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas devenir aqua ladybug, il faudrait faire avec. Elle nagea tout droit vers l'autre bateau en attrapant le maximum de personne possible avant de remonter à la surface. Il fallait qu'elle trouve au plus vite Alya, Nino et Chloé.

Ladybug se retourna pour voir ce que le Makara faisait à présent et la scène l'horrifia. Le monstre faisait couler tous les bateaux de la Seine avec une vitesse impressionnante.

« Vite ! » Se dit-elle à elle-même.

Soudain elle vit Luka que semblait prêt à sauter dans l'eau. Elle lança son yoyo vers lui puis le ramena vers elle.

« Que fais-tu ?! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire trempette ! » gronda-t-elle.

« Marinette, elle est au fond de l'eau ! Je dois aller la chercher. » bredouilla-t-il déboussolé.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, je l'ai aidé à remonter. J'ai besoin de ton aide Luka Couffaine. » dit-elle solennelle.

* * *

 **Notes de fin :** Plus d'action dans ce chapitre ! Le retour des "akumas" (?)

Qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ?

Du mot de Chat pour Ladybug, du moment Lukinette et de la reprise de service de notre Lady en force ?

Si jamais vous avez des suggestions pour la suite n'hésitez pas !

Gros bisous et merci de votre lecture,

Lamapama :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14 : Le drôle d'échange.**

« J'ai besoin de ton aide Luka Couffaine. »

Cette voix, cette façon de dire son nom, ce visage si familier… Les yeux de la superhéroïne de Paris étaient écarquillés, elle semblait terrifiée. Elle paraissait lui parler, mais Luka n'arrivait pas à enregistrer les informations qu'elle lui donnait.

Les dernières fois qu'elle s'était adressé à lui, Ladybug lui avait confié le temps d'une mission Sass, le kwami relié au miraculous du serpent. Mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'une mission de la sorte n'avait pas eu lieu et qu'il n'était pas devenu Viperion.

Luka se sentait troublé, tout s'était passé si vite. Un instant il était avec celle à qui il dédiait tous ces textes, l'incroyable Marinette. L'autre elle le poussait avec une force inattendue hors du bateau et sombrait dans la Seine avec l'ensemble du Liberty. Elle avait réagi si vite, comme par reflexe. Viperion aurait pu l'aider, lui, mais voyant Ladybug maintenant, il était rassuré.

Ladybug l'entoura d'un bras et lança son yoyo loin de la catastrophe qui se produisait derrière eux. Le monstre poussait des cris atroces, comme s'il souffrait personnellement. A mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de la Seine, Luka reprenait conscience. Il regarda attentivement le profil de Ladybug. Elle regardait devant elle, concentrée sur ses mouvements et sur son objectif.

Ils atterrirent une première fois dans le 13e arrondissement, où elle lui demanda de l'attendre rapidement avant de partir en courant dans un immeuble. Luka réfléchit à ce qui le perturbait dans Ladybug. Ses beaux yeux indigos, ses tâches de rousseur parsemées sur son visage, la forme de sa bouche et son regard déterminé n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler une certaine personne.

« Dépêchons-nous » dit Ladybug, qui était revenue à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle l'entoura de nouveau en passant son bras sur la hanche et ils s'envolèrent de nouveau.

Ils touchèrent terre de nouveau, cette fois en face de l'hôtel où habitait Chloé Bourgeois. Ladybug lui tendit une boite, une boite aussi similaire que celle qu'elle lui avait donné plusieurs fois auparavant. Il la prit avec précaution, puis regarda Ladybug ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Pourquoi lui donnait-elle cette boite ? Il aurait pu devenir Viperion près de la Seine, cela n'aurait rien changé.

« N'oublie pas de me rendre la boite, quand vous aurez terminé ! » dit-elle avant de lancer de nouveau son yoyo et de s'envoler loin de lui.

« Mais attends- ! » cria-t-il. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec une boite contenant un miraculous. Pourquoi l'avait-elle emmené ici ? Quelles étaient ses instructions qu'elle lui avait données ? Elle avait dû lui dire quelque chose de très important pendant qu'il jouait mentalement au jeu des sept différences avec-

« Une minute… » réfléchit-il à voix haute.

Il regarda la boite, et décida de l'ouvrir. Cependant l'intérieur de la boite n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Une broche à cheveux jaune et noire, à l'effigie des abeilles. Un bouclier de paillettes qui explosa pour donner place à un autre kwami que Sass.

« Mes hommages, Majesté. »

« Oh ! Bonjour… Tu dois être Pollen. » dit calmement Luka en accueillant Pollen dans le creux de sa main. Pollen lui souriait tandis que lui regardait le kwami intrigué.

« En effet. Que puis-je faire pour vous mon Roi ? » demanda Pollen.

« Tu peux m'appeler Luka, tu sais. » Pollen acquiesça poliment. «Donc, eh bien.. Ma- heu Ladybug m'a confié à toi, mais je ne suis pas sûr de ma tâche à tes côtés. » expliqua Luka toujours un peu confus.

« Je pense que la porteuse du miraculous de la création a besoin d'aide. Elle ne m'a convoqué les dernières années que de manière ponctuelle avec mon ancienne porteuse. » expliqua Pollen.

« Ton ancienne porteuse… ? » demanda Luka tout en réfléchissant. Il se rappelait d'elle mais il ne se souvenait pas le moins du monde de son identité. « Queen Bee, c'est ça ? » Pollen acquiesça de nouveau. « Tu ne peux pas me donner son nom, pour que je t'amène à elle ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« Impossible mon Roi, les kwamis ne peuvent rien révéler de leurs porteurs passés ou actuels. Mais mon ancienne porteuse n'a jamais gardé son identité secrète il m'étonne que vous ne vous souveniez pas de son nom, sachant que vous avez combattu avec elle en tant que Viperon. » répondit Pollen.

« Je suis désolé Pollen... » dit Luka sincère.

« Ne vous en faites pas Majesté, vous pouvez toujours venir en aide à Ladybug, d'une autre façon. » expliqua Pollen.

« Et comment ? » demanda Luka, bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« C'est simple, il suffit de dire : « Pollen transforme-moi »! »

Ladybug courrait en direction de la maison d'Alya dans l'espoir de la trouver avec Nino. Soulagée d'avoir laissé Luka à l'abri, pour qu'il cherche Chloé et lui remette le miraculous de l'abeille. Elle aurait aimé lui donner de nouveau le miraculous du serpent, mais maitre Fu l'avait caché avec les cinq autres miraculous dans une partie du monde, peu de temps après que le Papillon n'ait découvert son existence, son nom et sa localisation.

De toute façon, elle préférait le savoir sauf du danger. Le monstre de la Seine ne semblait pas être un akuma.

 _« Peut-être que Mayura a décidé de reprendre du service ? »_ pensa-t-elle en premier lieu.

Ou alors comme l'avait laissé entendre le gardien, les deux nouveaux porteurs n'allaient pas utiliser leurs miraculous avec les meilleures intentions et étaient les responsables de cette panique. Marinette soupira mentalement en continuant sa course. Avec une potentielle menace de nouveaux ennemis, elle aurait à sérieusement réfléchir le fait d'avoir de nouveaux alliés et donc prêter, plus que ponctuellement, les miraculous restants à Paris. En effet, faire le détour à chaque fois qu'un nouvel « akuma » pointe le bout de son nez, n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir sinon qu'une perte de temps précieux et faire risquer la vie des citoyens parisiens.

Arrivée à une vingtaine de mètres de l'immeuble de sa meilleure amie, elle lança son yoyo sur la rambarde du balcon d'Alya. Plutôt que de cogner à la porte fenêtre, elle donna un violent coup de pied pour l'ouvrir à la volée. Après tout, si elle cassait quelque chose, les papillons magiques allaient le réparer une fois cette mission terminée.

« Alya Césaire ! » hurla-t-elle.

Pas de réponse immédiate sinon le grincement du parquet provoqué pas des pas timides.

« H-h-h-h-heu… Oui ? » demanda une voix masculine apeurée.

Ladybug se rendit compte qu'elle y était allée un peu fort dans son entrée. Elle toussota gênée mais une partie d'elle continuait à la presser de se dépêcher.

« Nino ? » répondit Ladybug radoucie.

« Alya n'est pas là… Elle heu elle- »

« Nino, je dois te demander un service maintenant. Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre, j'ai peur que nous n'ayons pas ce temps. Prend le miraculous, on va devoir la retrouver en chemin. Où est-elle allée ? » coupa Ladybug.

« Elle est partie en furie quand il y a eu l'alerte akuma, elle m'a laissé un mot en me disant –»

« Allons-y ! » dit-elle avec impatience en s'apprêtant à sauter du balcon d'Alya. Elle eu juste le temps d'entendre « Wayzz, transforme-moi ! » puis s'envola de nouveau, suivie de près par Carapace.

Ladybug commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter des répercussions de son détour. Cela devait faire une bonne vingtaine de minute qu'elle s'était absentée. Elle espérait que les services de police et les pompiers étaient venus en aide aux personnes en danger. Elle sentait le poids de sa conscience lui peser énormément.

« Penses-tu qu'on trouvera Reina Rouge à temps ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète en se retournant vers Nino, toujours en train de courir.

« Je ne sais pas, ma pote, mais je vois Queen Bee droit devant ! » répondit Carapace en pointant droit devant lui.

Ladybug tourna la tête en s'attendant à trouver Chloé Bourgeois transformée en Queen Bee, toutefois…

« Chloé ?! » cria-t-elle sous le choc.

« Ladybug ? » dit Chloé étonnée, en compagnie d'une fille qui n'était pas Samantha. « Que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

« Nous avons besoin de ton aide. M-Mais…» répondit Ladybug ses yeux passant de l'inconnue à Chloé.

« Clara, on se voit demain ? » dit Chloé sans regarder ladite Clara en question.

« Bien sûr ma belle, Ladybug, Carapace… Bonne soirée à sauver Paris ! » dit-elle avant de faire un bisou sur la joue de Chloé en guise d'au revoir.

Ladybug était très étonnée du fait que Chloé avait d'autres amis que Sabrina ou Adrien, mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir maintenant, il fallait qu'ils agissent et vite. Elle attrapa Chloé par la hanche et l'emmena loin de l'avenue passante, pour se réfugier à l'abri des regards.

« Chloé Bourgeois, as-tu reçu le miraculous que je t'ai envoyé ? » demanda-t-elle rapidement.

« N-N-non, cela fait des lustres que je n'ai pas été Queen Bee ! » rechigna l'intéressée.

« Ecoute ma pote, le temps file ! » rappela Carapace.

« Bon… Agissons rapidement alors. Chloé Bourgeois, je te confie le miraculous du renard, celui qui accorde le pouvoir d'illusion. Tu t'en- »

« Oui, oui… Je connais la musique. Je te le rends quand on finit la mission blablabla » coupa Chloé.

Carapace se tapa la main contre son front dépité. Chloé ouvrit la boite du miraculous et une boule dorée tourna autour d'elle.

« Bonjour Trixx » dirent Carapace et Ladybug en cœur, tandis que Chloé prononça la formule magique.

« Et Al-… Je veux dire Reina Rouge ? » demanda Carapace inquiet.

« On va devoir se passer d'elle pour cette mission, je suis désolée Carapace. Il s'agit d'une urgence. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai beaucoup à vous dire après cette mission. On en reparlera, pour le moment suivez-moi. » développa Ladybug.

« C'est parti ! » cria la nouvelle Reina Rouge.

Ladybug, Carapace et la nouvelle Reina Rouge arrivèrent enfin là où le Makara semblait avoir fait couler tous les bateaux de la Seine.

« Carapace, j'ai besoin que tu crées un bouclier autour de nous. Queen Bee- Chlo… Heu Reina ? J'aimerai que tu crées une illusion miroir de nous, pour que cette chose ne sache pas d'où on l'attaque. Je vais invoquer mon Lucky Charm maintenant pour nous aider ! » commença Ladybug.

L'invocation créa la réplique parfaite d'une souris, qui se remontait grâce à une clé.

« Hmmm… » Dit Ladybug tout en réfléchissant.

« Je suis prêt. » remarqua Carapace.

« Moi aussi ! » ajouta Chloé.

« Allons y. » Ordonna Ladybug, insatisfaite de ne pas avoir eu sa bug-vision magique.

Ils avancèrent rapidement jusqu'à faire face au gigantesque monstre.

« Hé toi là ! Chose répugnante » Héla Chloé pour attirer l'attention vers elle. « Quel akuma est si répugnant !? »

Ladybug cherchait toujours un signe qui pourrait faire que son Lucky Charm soit utile. Vu que le monstre était toujours dans l'eau elle ne pouvait délibérément pas jeter la souris dans l'eau, ni la lancer sur le monstre. Soudain une vision improbable lui fit face.

« Nom d'un kwami ! » lâcha-t-elle sous le choc.

Chloé/Queen Bee/Reina Rouge le temps d'une misison, se retourna vers la direction où Ladybug regardait et ouvrit la bouche sous le choc.

Queen Bee, ou plutôt King Bee, venait d'apparaître devant eux. Contrairement aux changements mineurs de la tenue de Reina Rouge sur Chloé, les changements que Luka (car cela ne pouvait être que lui) avait apportés sur la tenue du miraculous de l'abeille étaient conséquents. Ses muscles étaient mis en avant car l'ensemble de sa tenue noire était près du corps. Des fines lignes jaunes venaient dessiner la séparation de ces muscles sur tout son corps. King Bee ( ? ) ne portait pas de masque mais un véritable casque jaune et noir et il avait aussi des ailes partant de ses omoplates aux reflets dorés.

La Ladybug-vision s'enclencha soudainement. Elle vit chacun de ces coéquipiers changer de couleurs, les pieds du Makara ainsi qu'un objet qui entourait sa trompe.

 _« Ça doit être ici qu'est cachée la plume ou l'akuma. »_ remarqua-t-elle silencieusement avant d'intimer King Bee de lancer son pouvoir pour immobiliser le Makara.

« Reina j'ai besoin que tu crées une illusion pour qu'on puisse le déplacer de l'eau, Carapace crée un bouclier autour du makara sauf sa trompe, et on va poser le Lucky Charm à ses pieds. Vous êtes tous prêt ? »

« Prêt ! » crièrent les trois à l'unisson.

Ils exécutèrent les tâches dans l'ordre inverse à la bug-vision et sortièrent ainsi le Makara de l'eau. Le bouclier fut créé autour de la bête mythologique et l'effet du venin provoqué par la piqure de King Bee s'estompa. Le Makara s'agita violemment pour sortir du bouclier quand soudain il sembla s'apercevoir de la souris et utilisa sa trompe pour la chasser. Ladybug eut un court instant qu'elle saisit pour utiliser son yoyo et dérober l'objet sur la trompe et le casser. L'aide de Chat Noir et son cataclysme n'aurait pas été de refus pour casser l'anneau en or akumatisé. Elle réussit cependant à le détruire ce qui fit place à une plume couleur akuma.

Ladybug commença son rituel de purification et la Makara se volatilisa. Elle entendit le premier bip de son miraculous l'avertir qu'il ne lui restait que cinq minutes avant sa dé-transformation et cria : « Miraculous Ladybug ! »

Progressivement les bateaux firent surface à nouveau, le pont détruit se reconstruit rapidement et la gendarmerie faisait son possible pour limiter le drame.

Chloé, Luka et Nino, toujours sous leurs costumes de super-héros, foncèrent sans attendre aider les personnes prisonnières de la Seine. Ladybug regarda un instant la scène les bras ballants.

Le taux d'adrénaline dans son corps descendait peu à peu et elle se sentit trembler. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle combattait de la sorte, mais c'était la première fois depuis des mois et sans Chat Noir à ses côtés. Chloé et Luka s'étaient bien adaptés à ne pas porter les miraculous qu'ils portaient dans le passé et cela lui rappela l'échange de miraculous qu'elle avait eu avec Chat Noir une fois.

Il restait moins de trois minutes pour aider le plus de monde possible. Ladybug attendit jusqu'à la dernière minute pour rappeler ses coéquipiers pour se cacher sur le toit d'un immeuble à l'abri des regards.

« Merci à tous pour votre aide précieuse. » commença-t-elle. « J'aimerai qu'on se rencontre tous ce soir pour faire le point sur ce qu'il vient de se passer et sur l'aide que vous pourrez apporter à l'avenir. Je- »

« Où était Chat Noir ? » demanda King Bee/Luka confus.

« C'est vrai ça, ce matou de malheur n'a pas pointé le bout de son nez depuis des siècles » ajouta Reina Rouge/Chloé.

« Nous en reparlerons. Je suis sur le point de me dé-transformer, mais je vous attends en haut de la Tour Eiffel à minuit. »

« Ca marche, ma pote. » Confirma Carapace avant de s'envoler de son côté.

« Je te rends ceci. » Dit Chloé en se dé-transformant. « Mais j'attends le retour de mon miraculous. » expliqua-t-elle en regardant son substitut méchamment.

Chloé s'en allant à son tour, il ne restait plus que King Bee et elle.

« Attends-moi ici un instant, je vais me dé-transformer j'arrive. » Dit Ladybug, incapable de tenir plus longtemps la transformation.

Luka n'eut pas le temps de dire que cela n'était pas la peine, car il avait deviné qui se cachait sous le masque. Sa transformation se brisa à son tour et il rattrapa Pollen in-extremis.

« Qu'est ce qui pourrait te faire reprendre des forces, du miel ? » demanda-t-il soucieux du kwami.

« C'est à votre convenance majesté, mais j'ai une préférence pour les pissenlits. » répondit Pollen à bout de souffle.

« Je suis là. » annonça Ladybug de nouveau.

Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde surprise que ce soit lui. Après tout elle lui avait donné le miraculous.

« Luka… Je sais que ce n'était pas prévu pour toi de te transformer, mais merci de l'avoir fait. » le remercia-t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Luka ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit le temps d'admirer Marinette Dupain-Cheng qu'il voyait en face de lui, sous le costume de Ladybug. Il aurait dû l'avoir deviné plus tôt, sa façon de se comporter, sa manière de se tenir, sa gentillesse, le grain de sa voix… tout au presque concordait. Il s'en voulu d'avoir été aveugle si longtemps, mais maintenant qu'il savait…

« Je devrais te rendre cette merveilleuse petite créature. » Dit-il en lui tendant Pollen.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda-t-elle. « Luka, je… Je ne peux plus te confier le miraculous du serpent. » dit-elle déçue.

« Ce n'est pas grave Ma- MA FOI. » Rattrapa-t-il au dernier instant. Il préférait ne pas aborder le sujet maintenant mais plutôt quand Marinette serait en tenue civile. « Chloé ferra du très bon travail, et j'attendrai que la chance vienne me sourire de nouveau. » dit-il avec un sourire malicieux auquel Marinette répondit timidement.

« Merci, Luka. Vraiment merci pour ton aide. » répliqua-t-elle après quelques temps. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui colla un furtif baiser sur la joue puis lança son yoyo dans les airs et disparu.

Luka soupira longuement. Ça alors, il était amoureux de la super-héroïne depuis des années sans s'en être rendu compte. « Ça alors… » répéta-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'immeuble pour rejoindre son bateau.

Quand Luka arriva au Liberty, Marinette l'attendait. Elle avait les jambes croisées, regardait ses pieds et semblait véritablement gênée.

Il arriva à sa hauteur et posa une main sur le haut de sa tête. Elle releva les yeux dans sa direction, à demie-surprise, et il fit glisser sa main sur la joue de Marinette avec délicatesse.

« Luka… J'ai eu si peur. » commença-t-elle. Elle le prit dans ses bras et ajouta « J'ai cru… J'ai imaginé le pire. Heureusement, après t'avoir poussé du Liberty, Ladybug m'a sauvé juste à temps et j'ai pu me cacher et… »

Luka n'écoutait plus la fin de sa phrase. Resserrant l'étreinte qu'il avait avec Marinette il réfléchit. Lui qui s'imaginait avoir une conversation avec elle sur le fait qu'elle était Ladybug. Prêt à parler avec elle du combat, et du fait qu'elle avait gardé le secret pendant des années. Marinette n'était visiblement pas prête à vouloir parler de ça. Il sentait ses bras trembler et il écoutait ses drôles d'explications menant à cacher qui elle était réellement. Il ne lui en voulait pas plus que ça, c'était pratiquement analogue à ce que Juleka lui avait expliqué une fois.

« Il ne faut pas _outer_ quelqu'un sans son consentement. » lui avait-elle dit « Si Rose n'est pas prête à se définir comme lesbienne, tu n'as pas à le faire à sa place. C'est à elle de le faire d'elle-même, et on doit respecter sa décision. ».

Ainsi si Marinette avait besoin de temps pour lui dire qu'elle était Ladybug, il attendrait le temps qu'il lui faudrait à lui partager cette information. Il ne la pousserait pas à lui avouer, il ne lui parlerait pas de son autre identité à moins qu'elle ne lance le sujet et il attendrait qu'elle soit prête à lui ouvrir son cœur.

« Je suis là maintenant, Marinette. » dit-il rassurant et il sentit les tremblements de Marinette se calmer peu à peu.

* * *

Notes : Salut à tous ! Me voici de retour après une longue pause. Mes examens sont maintenant terminés (youhouu!) je peux reprendre l'écriture ! Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'ai voulu faire ça un peu plus différent de d'habitude, beaucoup plus d'action dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Je ne suis pas spécialement fan d'écrire des combats, mais il en faut un peu quand même !

"Outer une personne" veut dire faire le coming-out d'une personne (sans son consentement). Ainsi Luka en vient à la conclusion que si Marinette ne veut pas dévoiler son identité, il ne peut pas la outer lui-même car c'est ce que Juleka lui a appris (good job Juleka !).

Je vais écrire plus souvent promis, je pense peut être écrire un autre chapitre d'ici la fin du mois ou le début du mois prochain!

A très vite et gros bisous!

Lama ;)


End file.
